


4x6

by Crickett_89



Series: Photos [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Complete, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: This story is about Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, Savior, Breaker of Chains... Mother of Dragons...... Umm sorry that is a story for a different day... Anyways Harry Potter, we all know the story of Harry Potter. The teenager who defeated the Dark Lord with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. So, what happened to Harry Potter after that day? Did he marry Ginny? Did he become an Auror? We heard different stories about it.the most common one is that  he  had three children with Ginny and became an Auror. I’m here to tell you that is not what happened. Here is the true story of what happened to Harry Potter... So, my friends get comfy, grab a snack because here it goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all,
> 
> I have never been a writer but I just wanted to write this story it has been in my brain for a while. I know that it is not well written but i hope that you like the story. I will try to update it every two weeks but to start you out I am going to upload two chapters.
> 
> I do not have a beta for this.. I know there are going to be Grammar/Spelling/All kinds of mistakes. So anyways.. i hope you have fun reading this..
> 
> Please comment if you like... Either happy things or bad if you comment least i know that you have read it... please!

This story is about Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, Savior, Breaker of Chains... Mother of Dragons...... Umm sorry that is a story for a different day... Anyways Harry Potter, we all know the story of Harry Potter. The teenager who defeated the Dark Lord with his two best friends Ron and Hermione. So, what happened to Harry Potter after that day? Did he marry Ginny? Did he become an Auror? We heard different stories about it.the most common one is that he had three children with Ginny and became an Auror. I’m here to tell you that is not what happened. Here is the true story of what happened to Harry Potter... So, my friends get comfy, grab a snack because here it goes. 

We start on Harry’s 25th birthday. The Boy Who Lived is surrounded by photos some magical some not. They are spread over his desk which he is face down on. He must have fell asleep last night sorting through them. Photography became Harry’s outlet after the war. 

Once it was over, he packed a few thing’s, and flew to America. He needed to get away from everything including his best friend. Harry is not stupid enough to think that his friends and family didn’t care about him or worried about him, but it’s been 7 years, and for once Harry is happy. Doing something that he loves and with who he loves, 

Harry is having a wonderful dream him holding his camera and taking a picture of a smiling little girl with hair so white but eyes the color of emeralds. Before Harry could look closer the feeling of a pair of lips kissing his wakes him. 

“Wake up sleepy head... Do you know what day it is?” The voice said sing-song. 

“It’s the day where you let me sleep in... and what are you doing you should be resting..” Harry opens his eyes and he sees that smile the one that makes him weak in the knees. 

“Well it’s your birthday and you didn’t come to bed last night so... I woke up to make your breakfast in bed... Now that breakfast is almost ready you need to go up to bed so you can have said breakfast in bed.” Harry stands up and throw his arms around his breakfast maker and kisses them on the lips. 

“Matt, thank you so much for the breakfast in bed. But you know the doctor said that you shouldn’t be over work yourself.” He looks at the taller man. Matt’s salt and pepper hair is slightly sticking up but still more tame than Harry’s. Matt’s body still fantastic despite being 25 years older than Harry. 

Pressing his lips to his older partner. 

“I think I can make breakfast for my husband on his birthday.. This little thing called cancer isn’t going to take away me doing that... Plus, all those potions that you bought have been working...” Matt pulls Harry closer to him. “I have a whole day planned for you my love.” Matt pulls Harry to their room. 

Harry and Matt share a two-bedroom ranch house in the middle of small town Ohio. I know what you are thinking... What is the chosen one doing living in a ranch house with a man name Matt who is 25 years older than him. Well I'm going to tell you. Let's go back 6 years ago. 

Harry has been everywhere in America. Over the last year he has visited California, New York, Florida, Louisiana, Texas, Arizona. Until he was on his way to Chicago he never thought to go to Ohio. Harry never liked flying, so he bought a red Ford Focus. He liked to be able to stop whenever he wanted too being in an airplane he didn’t have that control. Sure he could have apparated everywhere but he never knew who was watching and for once he wanted just wanted to be invisible, not the boy who lived or chosen one. Anyways back to the story of how Harry met Matthew. 

Harry was driving through Ohio which is probably one of the most boring states that Harry has driven through. Corn and Soy Beans, as far as the eye could see. There were a few bigger cities that he drove through but mostly just fields. 

But Ohio in the fall it’s beautiful, all the colors on the trees, deep oranges, reds, and yellows. He knows that Hermione and Ron would love it here.. Harry wishes that he could share this with him but he knows how everything ended it wouldn’t matter. Everything he saw, it was perfect. Something about this place made him feel like it was home... As Harry drives past a sign that reads Welcome to Mt Orab he hears his tire pop. 

“Shite.” Harry pulls himself off the road and puts on his blinkers. Making sure he has his wand this should take long to fix. When he opens his door he sees a cop car pull up. “Oh bloody hell so much for fixing this fast..” Putting on a force smile Harry get out of the car and stands by the popped tired. 

When the officer climbs out of his car Harry’s breath hitched. Now Harry has come to the fact that he fancies men.. I mean he has always known, but now he is open with it. During his traveling he has spent many a night in the arms of different men... Anyways not saying Harry is a whore but... he is just being the teenager that he never could have been because ya know saving everyone... 

So where was I.. oh yes the hot cop. Harry saw the officer climb out of his car with his hat and uniform. He could tell that the officer was older, his salt and pepper hair only showing a little bit, beautiful blue eyes that are looking through him, golden skin probably from being outside all summer. 

“Umm Hi.” Harry smiles up at the officer trying not to blush. 

“Hi, not from around here are ya?” The offers voice husky and low sending a shiver down Harry’s back.. American accents have always been a weakness for him. 

“Oh umm no sir, I’m from England. Just having a holiday over here I'm on my way to Chicago.” Moving from one foot to another.. He hasn’t been this nervous in a long time talking to someone.. Maybe it’s the uniform. 

“Well welcome to Mt Orab. It looks like you have a flat tire... do you have a spare in your trunk?” The officer ask as he walks behind the car. 

“Oh um.. Yeah I should.” Hopefully he doesn’t have anything that would raise red flags... Harry isn’t that good at obliviating people... That was more of Mione thing. 

Harry hitting the button to pop open his trunk the cop smiles as he looks at Harry. “It looks like you have been living out of your car. How long have you been on vacation?” The cop raises and eyebrow at him. 

“I have been traveling for about a year now. First time in Ohio..” The cop looks down at the trunk and gets out the spare tire. 

“Well this will get you to Sal’s but I wouldn’t drive it anymore than that. It’s really flat. He should have a tire that would fit yours.. But if not it should get here in the next couple of days. Come on give me hand.” Harry looks at the officer mouth opened. He couldn’t stay here for a couple days.. He wanted to go to Chicago. When he was in California he stayed with an artist that showed him what he was missing with the arts. He bought an old 10mm camera, that he now takes everywhere and shoots everything. Harry wants to take photos of every state, and then have a gallery show. He went to so many shows in California, New York, he couldn’t wait to get to Chicago and look at their galleries. 

“Oh ok yes sir.” Harry scrambles and helps the Officer. 

“My name is Officer Williams or Matthew not sir..” Matthew smiles down at Harry. 

Now that he feels like he has been turned to jelly, “I’m Harry.. Harry Potter...” Holding out a hand to him. 

Matt takes his hand and sparks flew. Oh fuck what did I do now! Accidental magic it has been a long time since he did that. 

“Mr. Potter...” Matthew puts his hand behind his back and Harry does the same since that is where he tucked his wand in his jeans. 

“Officer Williams.” Harry hand grasps his wand. 

Officer Williams takes out his wand and with a flourish the flat tired was replaced with the spare. Harry just stood there with wand in hand mouth open. This is the first time that he had met a wizard in America. 

“Are you just going to stand there with your wand out so everyone can see it or are you going to put it away.” Closing his mouth, he puts his wand back in place. 

“I’m.. I’m sorry sir I just haven’t met anyone like me on my holiday so its..” Matthew put his hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“It’s ok. I understand, we try to hide it better over here. Especially in small town Ohio... Now lets go get you a new tire.. I’m afraid we shouldn’t do anymore magic... I’m the only one here and with small town people you have to be careful.. Umm let me follow you to Sal’s and then I will take you to Maggie’s so she will have a room for you... Then if you are hungry I could take you over to Emily’s and she will make you something to eat...” Harry honestly wasn’t paying any attention to what he was saying he was too busy watching Matt’s mouth. Get a hold of yourself Harry! He says to himself. 

“Yes sir that would be fantastic thank you...” Harry smiles as he runs his hand through his raven color locks. 

“Harry, what did I tell you about the sir.. Please don’t make me feel older than I am.. Call me Matt.” There is that smile again. 

“Okay, yes Matt I would like that.” Harry smiles up at the Officer. 

“Alright get in your car and I will follow you.” Matt walks back to his cruiser giving Harry the opportunity to see how glorious his ass looked in his uniform pants. 

When he pulls up to Sal’s what he saw was an old garage that was also the gas station.. 

“Sal” Matt says as they both walk up to the open garage. 

“Yeah hold on I'm coming.” Out steps this tall gangly man with oil stained hands with long greasy hair being held back by a baseball hat. 

“Oh hey capt. What can I do you for?” Sal wipes off his hand on a dirty cloth. 

“This is my friend Harry it looks like he has a flat tire... Now I am pretty sure we don’t have any tires here that would fit his.. So how long to do you think it would take to fix this?” Matt crosses his arms, Harry can see the veins in his forearms. God his is hot... 

“Well I will have to order the tire and you should probably buy new for all of them.. So it shouldn’t take longer than a week. But it is Friday after 3 so it wont go in until Monday so I would say 8 or 9 days...” Sal spits out a stream of chewing tobacco. 

8 or 9 days... Harry couldn’t be here for 8 or 9 days not in this small town.. 

\------------- 

Flash forward to 14 days later, Matt and Harry are sitting on the porch of Matts 2 bedroom ranch. 

“I can’t believe you are leaving tomorrow...” Matt says as he takes a sip from his beer. 

“Well I have been here 14 days... I need to get to Chicago... There is nothing really here for me ya know Matt... I’m a wizard in a small town... Who has taken pictures of everything that this town has... Which you have shown the beauty here but... I mean honestly everyone has treated me like family but do I really belong?” Harry knew that he belonged... But he knows if he stays that he couldn’t just be friends with Matt. He needed to get away from him, he couldn’t live with the rejection. He has shared everything with Matt, Voldemort, Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, His parents even Snape. Harry was open and vulnerable with Matt. Harry knows that he loves him... But knowing that he might not feel the same way is just too much for him. 

“So you are just going to forget about this small town... and everyone in it is that it... I mean I understand this is not Chicago.. But you are the first wizard that I have had contact with in such a long time.. It’s nice to have someone who understands... I mean... fine whatever just leave it doesn’t matter, Sal will miss you so will Maggie and Emily... are you at least going to say goodbye to them?” Matt finishes his beer and conjures himself another one. 

“I... I wasn’t going to I was just going to leave.. I am not good a goodbyes... “ Matt slams his fist down on the table. 

“Are you fucking kidding me Harry, after everything you are just going to leave without saying goodbye... That is bullshit and you know it... Maybe I should be grateful that you are going to say goodbye to me...” 

Harry feels himself tearing up.. He can’t let Matt see him cry. “I just... I just can’t be here any longer Matt.” Harry stands and paces around the porch. 

“Do you hate me that much... that you don’t want to spend anymore time with me... I... i thought that you enjoyed our time together... “ If only Matt could know how much Harry enjoyed their time together.. If only he could run his fingers through his hair, feeling Matt’s lips on his. 

“I don’t hate the time with you... I.... I.. never mind I'm leaving.” Harry tries to walk off the porch. He can’t take the rejection or hurting Matt.. 

Matt stands and catches him by the wrist. 

Pulling him in to his chest. Blue eyes searching Green, Harry’s breath catches... “I know I'm probably old enough to be your Dad but if I don’t kiss you right now before you leave I'm... I'm going to drive myself crazy.” 

Harry didn’t have time to react, Matt swoops down and captures Harrys mouth in a teeth clashing kiss. Harry knees fail him but Matt grabs him by the hips and holds him close. His tongue teases Harry’s lips until it opens and give him full access. 

Feeling Matts tongue slide against his goes right to his cock. Moaning Harry presses closer to the older man. 

“Oh Matt.” Tears are now sliding down his cheeks. 

Matt looks down at Harry and wipes the tear with the pad of his thumb. “Oh baby, why are you crying? I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kissed you. But I had to know before you left...” Harry looks up at Matts beautiful blue eyes.. This is home... he knows now that this is home... 

Wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck Harry pulls him down for another kiss. This time it was gentle, Harry was pouring everything into this kiss. He knows now that he couldn’t leave but will Matt really want him to stay. 

Pulling away again Harry smiles sheepishly up at Matt. “Harry.. That... that was perfect... please.. Please don’t leave.. Stay I will take care of you.. I have plenty of money saved up we could live right here... I have plenty of space and.. You.. You can be the town’s photographer everyone will have their pictures taken by you.. And we can still travel so you can do your art gallery show... Just please.. Please don’t leave...” Matt’s blue eyes pleading with Harry’s green. 

Harry bits his lip trying to hide his smile.. “Okay.. I’ll stay...” Harry says now grinning like a fool. Matt looks down at Harry not sure if he heard correctly. 

“Did you just say that you would stay.. Like here with me..” Matt holds him out so he could see all of Harry’s face... 

“Yes I will stay here with you... but we are making the bed bigger. I saw the size of it.. And there is no way that there is enough room in it.. I mean that is if you want me to sleep in the same bed with you..” Harry blushes did he just say that out loud. 

Matt swings him around in his arms. “Yes I do.. I will make the bed bigger and the closet so all of your things will fit... I promise Harry I will always be there for you and you will never have to want for anything.” Matt caresses his cheek before kissing him again.. 

“Officer... If you don’t mind... I would like to go to bed.. It's getting late. Would you like to join me?” Wiggling his eyebrows. 

“ I’m right behind you.” Matt grabs Harry’s outreaches hand. 

“Baby, where did you go?” Matt asked as he moves the tray holding Harry’s breakfast to him with his wand. 

“ I was just remembering our first kiss…” Harry looks over at his husband he doesn’t look as well as he has been. Harry knows deep down that he doesn’t have much time left with him. But the time he has left he is going to make the most of.. 

“Ah that was a goodnight… thinking that you would leave this wonderful town… you would have missed it I know…” 

Rolling his eyes Harry picks up a piece of bacon and takes a bite. 

They sit in happy silence as they finish their breakfast. 

“Thanks for the breakfast husband… it was wonderful” Harry leans to kiss him, tasting orange juice on Matt’s lips. “You feeling okay today, I’m sorry I didn’t come to bed last night I’m just trying to get all the photos ready for the show… I can’t believe that I have a show, and it’s next week! It’s all because of you!” Squeezing his husbands hand. 

“I just held your equipment you were the one that took the photos and yes I’m feeling great.. the best morning I have had in a long time… now hurry we have a lot to do today… I have a picnic planned and then I was thinking maybe take a swim in the lake. Then a dinner out in Columbus where I have a hotel room ready..” 

Harry looks over at his husband taking a The last sip of orange juice . God he is still sexy… 

The trays vanish as Harry said a nonverbal spell. 

“Do you know what I want for my birthday since you are feeling good today?” Harry sits on Matt’s lap with a leg on each side. 

“What would that be my handsome husband, the love of my life…” Matt says as he kisses down his throat.. 

“You… just you.. think you are up for it?” Matt places his hands-on Harry’s hips, causing friction against his cock. 

Throwing his head back and moans. “I take that as a yes.. Well officer I thinks it’s birthday sex time.” 

Groaning Matt rolls over on top of Harry. “Whatever you want my love its yours.” Hearing those words even though he has said then a million times in the past 6 years still makes him melt. 

“I love you Matthew Thomas Williams.” 

“I love you more Harry James Williams.” 

—————— 

Harry stand in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror before they leave for Columbus. Since it’s a couple hours away the are going to apparate. 

Harry tries to get his hair to lay flat , it is better now because it is longer. It hangs just before his shoulders. He finally slicks it behind his ears and look at his maroon dinner jacket and jeans. His style is a little bit better than it has been but he still has that awkward look. He upgraded his wire frame glasses for a black rimmed. Which makes him look older and more attractive. 

“Babe are you about done in there we are going to be late for our reservations.” Matt says through the door. 

“Alright I’m ready.” Harry opens the door and sees Matt in jeans with a blue dinner jacket and jeans. ” Wow my husband is sexy” Harry wraps his arms around the older man's waist. 

“Well I have to look good for my husband on his birthday.. Not sure why you stay with this old man but I’m glad..” Matt leans down and kisses his lips. 

“You’re not old… You are perfect!” Kissing him one more time. “Alright let’s go… hold on tight” Harry kisses him again and pop they disappear. 

Feeling that familiar pull and tug but also feeling Matt’s lips on his was an amazing feeling. 

Finally reaching their destination Harry pulls away.. Smiling looking over Matt, making sure that didn’t take it all out of him. 

“Are you okay Matt?” Harry places his hand on his older husband. 

“Yes baby come one we will be late for dinner.” Interlacing their fingers as the walk out of the ally. 

“Sorry I just worry…” Looking down at his husband Matt bring Harry’s hand up to his lips and kisses the scar of I must not tell lies. 

“I know as I love you for it but I’m great! I told you it has been a great day! Now let’s go celebrate your birthday. After tonight you only have two weeks before your show so I want this night to be perfect before you go into crazy work mode..” 

“I don’t deserve you do you know that Officer…” leaning into his husband. 

Matt moves his arm around Harry’s shoulder pulling him close… “Oh Harry, you are so wrong… I don’t deserve you..” 

“Hmm we will just have to agree to disagree.” 

“Maybe you’re right.. but anyways here we are let’s go eat I’m starving.” Cuddling in to his husband as they walk into the restaurant. 

They walk up to the hostess, “Williams Party.” Matt smiles at the blonde hair girl with way too much makeup on. 

“Oh you’re private room is ready... Follow me..” She steps around the podium. 

Looking up at Matt Harry raises his eyebrow and smirks. “What is that about Matthew?” 

“Well it is your birthday... so....” Before Matt could say anything, they walk into the private room and there stood Emily, Maggie, Sal, and Sal’s wife Susan. 

“Surprise!” They all yell. Harry smiles up at Matt and he looks around at his family.. It’s not the burrow but that seems like a lifetime away.. This was his family now.. No talk of war, or death or being the chosen one. 

“Guys you didn’t have to do this... It’s only my birthday! We could have just stayed at home.. Have a proper family party...” 

Emily a curly blonde hair girl with huge blue eyes hugs Harry. “You know we couldn’t have done that your husband was very persistent saying we needed to go all out.” 

“He does that... I hope this doesn’t mean what I think it means... I can’t lose him ya know.. He is my everything..” Harry has tried to keep it together. 

“I’m sure he just wanted to go all out for you.. 25 years is a big one... almost 30 right.. But anyways mister lets enjoy this party he worked hard on it.” Harry looks back at Matthew smiling. If only I could have a little bit longer. Harry thought to himself. 

After they ate everything off the menu it was time for presents. Feeling silly Harry sat and opened one by one. The last gift he opened was from Matt. 

“Alright, so this last present is something I have been thinking for a while.. And see I don’t know how you would feel about it.. But this is something that I want to do with you... I know that our future is not as long as we thought it was going to be.. You have been with me through everything. From that first day with the flat tire to the day we said our vows. I wouldn’t have traded any of that time Harry. So I think I have said enough.. Go ahead and open it.” Matt hands him a box. 

With trembling hands Harry takes it. “Matt..” is all he could say as he looks into his husbands' eyes. 

Tearing off the paper seeing a white box he opens it slowly. Inside were airline tickets. “Matt.” Harry looks at him. Looking at them closer it’s for home. “Oh god, Matthew.” He couldn’t go back home.. 

“I want to go there with you.. This might be the only chance. I want to see everything. We don’t have to see your friends I just want to see where you grew up.” Tears form in Matt’s eyes. 

Looking down at the tickets and then back up to him. “Alright. If you really want to do this.. We will go..” Leaning over he plants a small kiss on his lips. 

“Thank you Harry.” The older man says on his lips. 

“No.. Thank you, Matt, I love you..” 

“I love you too. Always.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all about Harry's Gallery Show..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is Chapter two... If you had made it this far thank you for reading.. Hopefully it wasn't too hard for you to read.. Anyways... Get your tissues ready for this chapter..
> 
> Don't forget to comment.. good or bad.. pretty please!

The gallery show is tonight. Holy shit tonight... “Matt. Where are you?” Harry walks into the house with lunch. “Babe.” Harry’s heart sinks, not today.. Sitting the food down on the coffee table. First he checks the bathroom, kitchen and then walks into their bedroom. 

Finding him on the bed sleeping peacefully. Climbing in next to him, placing a small kiss on his lips. 

“Sleepy head wake up you need to eat something.” Harry whispers in his ear. 

“I don’t want to, I just want to sleep.” Matt grumbles, Harry cuddles on to his chest. 

“Please baby, you need your strength for tonight. I need my arm candy.” Running his hand down his chest. Harry trying to not see all the weight that Matt has lost. 

“Can you bring it in bed.” Matt kisses the top of his husband head. 

“Mmhmm” Taking out his wand flicking the bag zooms into the room. 

“Did you get tacos?” Saying as Harry pulls him up. 

“Yes that’s what you said that you wanted. Now eat up.. We have a big night tonight I'm really nervous. What if everyone hates me..” Harry says as he unwraps his burrito. 

“That’s crazy talk, No everyone will love you.. Just like I love you.” 

“Well I'm going to have to keep my eye on you because someone will try to steal you away from me the way that you look in that suit you are going to wear tonight.” 

Matt laughs shaking his head. “Oh no baby that will be you.. You will probably find someone who is younger and healthier than your old ball and chain.” Harry looks at him with his brow furrowed. 

“I like my ball and chain, I would have to break in a new husband and I am just far too busy to do that right now. Plus I kinda love you so....” 

Matthew laughs, “I kinda love you too baby.” 

______ 

Standing in the gallery right before the doors open. Emily and Matt are standing with Harry as he paces back and forth. 

“Baby, stop you are making me dizzy.” Matt says with a smile. Harry stops and walks up to him. 

“Are you okay? Do you need to sit down.. I can find you a place.. Are you thirsty?” Harry rambles placing his hand on the older mans cheeks. 

“Yes, Harry I'm fine.. I’m just playing with you.” He places a kiss on his lips. 

“Don’t do that to me Matthew Thomas I can’t handle that right now.. Emily will you make sure to keep an eye on him.” 

“Yes I will now calm down they are opening the doors. Everyone will love your work, you have nothing to worry about ok. Now deep breaths we love you and if anyone has anything bad to say I will kick their ass. So.” Emily pulls him into a hug and kisses his cheek. 

“I love you, I'm so glad that you are here. Okay here goes nothing.” 

Harry roamed around and talked to people and made some new contacts. Matt had to go sit down with Emily for a little bit because he was getting tired. Harry told him just to go back to the hotel room and sleep, but he wasn’t having it. 

Harry finds a spot to take a deep breath and a minute of peace the gallery owner walks up to him. 

“Harry, I have someone who wants to meet the artist, do you mind meeting with him. He has been eyeballing some of your work. Probably wanting to purchase.” Harry smiles someone wants his work.. This is his dream come true.. 

“Absolutely. Let’s go!” Harry follows the black haired woman to a photo that he took while in New York. He sees a tall man with long almost slivery blonde hair. If he didn’t know anybetter it looked like... Nah it couldn’t be here.. Why would Malfoy be in Ohio of all places. Harry shakes his head and takes a deep breath. 

“ Excuse me Sir, I would like to introduce you to the artist.” She says as the silver haired man turns around.” Harrys mouth drops open. Holy shit. “This is Harry Williams.” 

“Williams. Is that what you are going by now Potter.” His words spat out. 

“Williams is my married name,” Harry glares back at him. 

“Well looks like you guys know each other I will just leave you too it.” The older lady walks away. 

“So Potter, this is your work... I must say I am impressed I didn’t think that you have any talent at all.. Besides playing the hero.” Draco runs his fingers through his perfectly placed hair. 

“It’s Williams and if you don’t mind I have a lot of people to see, so if you don’t have anything else to say I will be leaving.” Draco smiles at him. 

“You can’t leave just yet Potter I want to buy some of you work. I think they would look great in my collection for home.. I can’t believe out of all the studios I would walk into this one would be the one with the chosen one.” Harry could feel his blood start boiling. 

“Listen here Malfoy. I will never sell anything to you..” He was cut off with the arm that slides around his waist. 

Looking at the owner of the arm was Matt. Oh thank goodness. Then Harry notice how bad he looks. 

“Hi baby, who is your friend?” Matt asks while smiling at Malfoy. 

“This is Malfoy.” Harry say curtly. 

“Oh, Draco I have heard so much about you. I’m Matt Williams, Harry’s husband..” Matt offers Malfoy his hand. 

“Oh I'm sure everything that Potter has told you was all lies. Nice to meet you Matt, I was just telling Potter that I would like to buy some of his photographs. They are amazing.” Sugar was pouring out of Malfoys mouth.. Harry scowls. 

“Like I was telling you Malfoy, you will not get any of my photos so if you don’t mind my husband and I are going to go...” Harry tries to walk away with Matt’s arm still around his waist. Matt grew heavy and when Harry looks up Matt has passed out trying to hold up the man. 

“Matt.. Baby...” Harry tries to stand him up. Draco goes to the other side of Matt. 

“Potter I have a potion in my pocket he is burning up.. “ Harry shakes his head.. 

“No don’t I already have him on so many... Grab his wand.. We are going to have to call an ambulance and i don’t want them to find it.” 

“Potter he is a …” Draco whispers. 

“Yes now please help me I have to call 911” Harry pulls out his cell phone. 

Emily runs up to them. “Harry whats going on..” 

“I don’t know he just blacked out or something I'm calling an ambulance right now.” 

“Potter he is waking.” Malfoy says as he take out his wand and runs it along his body. 

“What are you doing to him.” Emily looks at Draco. “Are you crazy what are you doing with that stick” 

“God I hate muggles.” Draco rolls his eyes. “I can’t tell what is wrong with him Potter.” 

“Harry.” Matt croaks. 

“Hi baby.. Please don’t talk okay the ambulance is coming sit still okay... Keep your energy.” 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t.. I didn’t want to do this at your opening.. I’m.. I'm so sorry.” 

“Shh don’t.. It's okay.. You are more important than a gallery. I love you.. Just rest okay.” 

The ambulance gets there a few minutes later. “Emily meet me at the hospital here is money for a cab.” Harry hands her all the cash from his wallet. 

“I’ll take her.. My driver is outside. You go with your husband.” Malfoy says as he hands Matts wand to him. 

“Thank you Malfoy,” 

Harry climbs into the ambulance and they drive off. 

Harry hated muggle hospitals. The smell the lighting. It just didn’t seem right. Matt looks so small sitting in the hospital bed. This wasn’t the man he married. He was there somewhere but now its hard to find. Harry is not ready to lose him yet. This can’t be happening right now. Not after everything. 

“You need to not go anyway okay. I need you, you were the one that has kept me together. You are the one that fixed me after everything. I don’t have nightmares with you, you are my everything so you better fucking stay here.” Harry buries his head in the bed as he hold Matt’s hand. 

“Harry.” Emily says through the door way.. 

He looks up tear stained face. “Yeah...” 

“Umm, do you need anything... I’m going to call Sal and Maggie..” 

“No.. No I'm fine. I’m sorry about what happened with Malfoy.. I know there is a lot we have to talk about..” Harry runs his hand through his hair. 

“Don’t worry about it Malfoy told me that you were a wizard... it’s ok I always knew that you were different.. But I still love you... But okay I'll bring you some tea.” 

“Thank you Emily I love you..” 

“I love you too babe.” 

Days go by and his health declines. Harry is beside himself and Emily had to go back home. Harry only went to the hotel to take a quick shower and grabbing tea when they had to change medicines. 

“Okay Matt I'm not kidding wake up and talk to me. Please..” Kissing his forehead. 

Then the worst sound happened. A long beep. When Harry looked up it couldn’t be... 

The nurse runs in with the crash cart. “Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave.” She tries to get him out of the room. 

“NO I’M NOT LEAVING HIM!” He scream as he was being pushed back. The nurse grabs the paddles and places it to his chest. They continue to do this three times. 

“Time of death 16:30. “ They turn off the beeping. 

“NO! Matt no please.... baby no please wake up.. I.. I can’t do this without. Please…” 

Harry sit down next to the bed and sobs on to his chest. 

“Matt this wasn’t how it was supposed to go… We had plans big plans…” Harry sits with Matt for what seems like a lifetime. 

It was the day of Matt’s funeral. Emily stood by Harry as they said their words by his grave. 

“Okay so we have people coming to the house we have plenty of food. I will handle everything.” 

Harry just nods. “I.. I think I’m going to take a walk… fidgeting with the item he has in his pocket. 

“Ok I’ll see you back at the house.” Emily walks to her car looking back to Harry only once. 

Walking further into the wooded area of the cemetery. 

Pulling out the resurrection stone summoning the one he wanted to see. 

Matt appeared smiling at him. “Hi baby,” 

Harry sobbed. “Don’t say it like that Matthew Thomas, I’m mad at you.” 

“I know you are…” 

“I want to come with you. Everyone I love is there, you my mum, dad,Remus, Sirius. I don’t want to be alive without you. I have fought so hard and every time I find something I love it.. it’s just taken away. Damn it Matthew.” 

“Never forget how much I love you Harry, I will always be with you… Now I will always be here if you ever need me. But I should go you need to get back Emily will be worried about you.” 

“NO. Please.” Harry reaches out and Matthew disappears. 

Harry takes a deep breath and apperates home he doesn’t care if he splenches himself. 

Harry makes his rounds speaking to everyone at the house. 

By the time everyone left he knew he didn’t want to talk to anyone ever again. 

Laying down in his be holding on to Matt’s pillow. 

“Harry? I’m about to pack up the food I noticed you didn’t eat anything all day.” 

Shaking his head, “I’m not hungry, Thanks Emily. You can go home.. I’m just going to go to sleep.” 

Emily walks up and kisses his cheek. “Alright I will be over tomorrow after my shift okay?” 

Harry grunts and closes his eyes. 

Weeks pass, Harry wakes up cries, looks at old pictures and sleeps. 

It was coming up on the day that they were supposed to leave for London. Harry had the tickets still hanging on the fridge. There is no way that he is going, why should he.. There was no reason too no one to share it with. It’s not like he wanted to go in the first place. 

As he walked out of the kitchen with a whiskey in hand.. If only he could have had fire whiskey they don’t have that anywhere here in Ohio. The door bell rang. 

Fuck who could that be. Harry scratches his face which he hasn’t shaved since the funeral. He likes the way he looks with a beard. He never knew that he could grow one, well not one this long. 

Opening the door he sees a package on the welcome mat. Walking back into the house he sits down at the kitchen table. Studying the package for a few minutes. There isn’t a return address. Taking the knife that sat on the table he cuts the tape. Opening the flaps he sees an envelope, with his name written on it. 

Tearing it gently he pulls out a hand written letter. 

Harry, 

First of all I want to tell you how much that I love you. God I loved you more than anyone I ever loved before. If you are reading this it means that I have passed. Our trip is coming up soon, I'm guessing you are still looking at the tickets on the fridge. You are going to go.. It’s my dying wish Harry, you wouldn’t not do my dying wish. I want you to go back home, find your friends tell them about everything. Tell them about your art, tell them about the places you been. Tell them how much you missed them and how much you love them.. Tell them about me, tell them how much that you loved me, and how extremely sexy and hot I was. 

Take Emily with you so I don’t have to worry about you. She would love to go and I already paid for her to have a passport. Deep down I knew I wasn’t going to make it. I wanted too soo bad. Now you must do this for me. Inside the box is a photo album. I want you to go and take pictures of all the places that you would have taken me. Make sure it is a picture of you and Emily having a good time. If you don’t, I swear I am going to haunt you for the rest of your life. So Harry James Williams, you better get your ass on the plane tomorrow or there will be hell to pay. 

I love you so much 

M 

Harry picks up the first photo album that was in the box. On the cover it was a wizard photo of Matt and Harry kissing. Harry hugging it he starts crying. He flips open the pages and it He sees photos that he didn’t even remember that were taken. Of their first real date, their first Christmas, Halloween, the night Matt proposed, their wedding and wedding night. The last photo of them was Harry’s birthday from that year. He could see how different they looked through the years. Damn that man, he knows that he is going to have to go. Before he could look at the other album there was another knock on the door. 

“Coming,” Harry says as he wipes his tears. Opening the door there stood Emily holding a letter sobbing. 

“Did you get a letter!” Harry pulled her into his chest. 

“Yes.. I did.. He is a bastard, it looks like we are going out of the country tomorrow.” Emily looks at him and shakes her head.. 

“I promise I didn’t know anything about this.. He must have thought of everything. Are you okay Harry.. I know you don’t want to do this... But are you ready?” Harry runs his fingers through his dirty hair. 

“I guess I'm going to have to be.. He promised to haunt me until the day I die. How about you go pack and you can just stay here tonight. He had to be an asshole and have our flights go out at the ass crack of dawn.” Harry rolls his eyes and stretches noticing the smell coming off him. 

“I’m actually going to take a shower while you are gone and get a pizza on the way back tell them to put it on my credit okay.” Harry hugs Emily. 

“Harry, I'm... I'm sorry its me that has to go with you...” Emily bites her lip and her blue eyes tinted red because of her crying. 

“Don’t be Emily you are my best friend there is no one I would rather spend it with now go before I change my mind.” Harry pushes her out the door and looks at a photo of him and Matt on their wedding day. 

“Alright arsehole you win.” Harry tosses off his clothes and turns on the shower. This is going to be horrible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is finally home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright.. Here is another chapter... I hope you guys like it...

God Harry hated flying. You wouldn’t think that he would because of him being wonderful on a broom but he has always had control of that. But when it comes to being in an airplane he hates that feeling of being trapped. 

Finally they reached London. Harry stretches as they stand up from their seats. “We are here... Are you excited Em?” 

Harry looks over at Emily who looks so excited. “Yeah I'm totally ready... I want to go everywhere and see everything where are we going to go first? Are we going to go first? Should we go to our hotel first or what?” 

Harry smiles. “We are not going to go to a hotel.. We were never going to go to a hotel I have a home here.. So I figured we would just stay there. It’s probably a little dusty but it’s free and I want to get a few thing from there. It was my god fathers home. But how we have to get there is a little different but do you trust me.” 

Emily looks at him. “Well I do trust you.. But doesn’t mean that I’m not afraid.” 

Harry laughs... “Trust me its weird at first but you’ll get used to it.. Follow me.” 

Harry pulls her in the the bathroom and shrinks the luggage and places it in his pocket. 

“Oh my god that was too cool!” Emily laughs. 

“Alright Em I want you to hold on to me as tight as you can okay.” Emily's smile disappears and she nods. 

“A..alright Harry.. I trust you.” 

Harry smiles and apparates to number 12 Grimmauld Place. 

Harry hears Emily laugh as he feels that familiar pull. 

When they appeared Emily still laughing as Harry just looks at her. 

“Are you okay Em.” Harry ask looking over her. He has never apparated with a muggle before. 

“I’m more than fine that was the coolest thing that I have ever done.” Harry shakes his head feeling a little nauseated. 

“Emily before we go into here I have to tell you that there is someone that lives here. He is not human, he is an elf. He is not the nicest elf. But he runs the house makes sure everything is where it needs to be.. Well supposed to.. I doubt when we go in there it will be but anyways. Don’t freak out okay.” 

“I’m up for it lets do it.. I’m so fucking excited. Thank you for sharing this with me. I know you would rather have Matt here with you...” Emily stops talking when Harry shakes his head. 

“He is here with me.. Emily.. God I miss him everyday.. But I'm going to try to do this for him. I.. I can’t say that I will always be happy here.. I don’t know if I will want to get out of bed tomorrow. But least I am here where he wanted me to be.” 

Emily kissed his cheek. “Thats all that you can do, that and shave...” She pulls at his beard. 

“Nah I think I like it... trust me here.. I need to not look like myself. Try not to use my real name out in public just call me Jamie or Will, Harry will cause too much talking and I don’t want to have to deal with that. Please don’t ask me why.” Harry draws up the corner of his mouth in a half smile. 

“Ok I think I will go with Jamie. So Jamie show me your home.” Emily smiles. 

“Okay here goes nothing.” Harry takes out his wand and goes through the wards. Feeling the tingle of the magic. 

Emily eyes light up as she feels it too. “ Wow.” 

Harry opens the door, Grimmald place looks like how he left it. 

“Kreacher!” Harry yells and pop the house elf appeared 

“Master Harry Potter you are home. Kreacher has been waiting for you to come home Master Harry Potter. Why did Kreacher bring a muggle into his home. Master Harry shouldn’t have..” Kreacher shakes his head and looks at Emily who is now holding on to Harry’s arm. 

“Kreacher this is my friend Emily she will be staying here with me. You will help her with anything that she needs. Could you please get us something to eat we are hungry anything would be good and get the guest room and my room ready for us to sleep in thank you Kreacher. Oh Kreacher it’s Master Harry Williams now” 

Kreacher looks at Harry and bows. “Anything to Master Harry Williams” 

“Alright Emily?” Harry looks over to Emily. She shakes her head and smiles. 

“I bet it is even going to get better. So where are you going to take me? Is there a lot of places we are going to go?” Emily walks into the sitting room. 

“Well we are going to go to see Big Ben, Buckingham Palace, London’s eye, I mean it’s endless.” Harry sits down on the couch. Propping his feet on the table. 

“Okay but are you going to take me to see more magical things oh please Harry... Please take me” Emily sounding more like a 5 year old than a 25 year old. 

“I will take you to diagon alley, and then maybe we can go to Hogsmead which is right near Hogwarts that is where I went for school.” 

“That’s a wizard school Draco told me a little bit about it when I talked to him. Are we going to see him while he is here.” Emily moves her wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Oh please don’t tell me you have a thing for Malfoy. I don’t know if I could take that Emily... Anyways yes that is where I went to wizard school as you call it.” Harry sat up to talk more until a Pop fills the air again. 

“Kreacher brought Master Harry and his muggle something to eat and tea. Kreacher will go make sure the beds are ready.” Kreacher disappears without another word. 

“Well dig in.. I think we should start our tour after we have had something to eat First stop Diagon ally we are going to apparate again. 

“Okay great I love doing that.. Why couldn’t I be a witch..” Emily says as she takes a bite of her sandwich. 

“Trust me dear sometimes you are” Harry smiles at her. 

“Hey that’s not nice. I’m the sweetest... and you love me.” Emily sticks out her tongue . 

“No one I would rather be here with.. Well..” Harry’s eye grew damp. 

“Alright I'm too excited to eat.. Lets go now.” Emily said trying to get Harry’s mind off of Matt. 

“Okay before we go I'm going to go put my contacts in and remember my name is Jamie..” 

“Yes Jamie. I will remember. Why are you putting your contacts on? I’ve never seen you wear contacts.” 

“I have to look different when I am here Emily.. There are people I don’t want to know that I am back so I'm trying everything to make sure they don’t know that I am here.” Harry yells from the bathroom. 

“Whatever you say.” Emily looks around the room. 

Harry walks out hair tucked behind his ears he hasn’t had to worry about his scar showing for so long he had to make sure that his hair hid it. He throws on an old black robe. 

“Here is a robe for you.. We have to somewhat blend it.” Harry hands Emily a robe that he found it’s just a basic black robe. 

“Ooo I get a witches robe... How do I look do I look like a witch!” Harry laughs for the first time in what seems like a life time. 

“Yes you do... But before we go.” Harry summons his camera. 

“Alright lets take a picture.” He places the camera on the fireplace mantel. 

Putting his arm around Emily “1...2..3...” Harry flicks his finger and the camera flashes. 

“Okay hold on tight again.” Harry smiles at Emily and with a snap they were gone. 

Diagon Alley is as busy as always. Kids are running around trying to get everything that they needed this year at Hogwarts. 

Emily just stands in the middle of the road mouth wide open. Looking around at all the witches in their hats and the wizards with long beards. 

“Oh my god! Har... I mean Jamie... This... this is crazy.... Thank you... Thank you for bringing me here!!! Where should we go first...” Harry looks at her.. It reminds his of the first time that he went to Diagon Alley. 

“Well I would like to take you to the leaky cauldron, I think that you need to have a butter beer. It’s one of the best things about Diagon Alley.” 

“Butter beer... Hmm okay let’s do it. But first a picture.” Emily takes the camera from Harry’s neck and snaps a picture of him and then a picture of them together. 

“There.. Alright lets go get this butter beer.” Harry leads Emily into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry holds his breath hopefully no one will recognize him. 

“Find us a seat and don’t talk to anyone okay.” Harry looks at Emily with a big brother look. 

“Yes sir I will find a seat and look straight down.” Emily salutes and marches to an empty table. 

Rolling his eyes he walks up to the bar. “Two butter beers please.” Puts down a couple Galleons. 

The wizard behind the bar looks at Harry and cocks his head.. “You know what boy you look familiar.. But that can’t be right.. Oh well here are your butter beers.” The old wizard hands him two mugs and walks away. 

“Thanks” Harry grumbles.. That was a close one... 

When Harry walks to the table where he sees Emily but she is not alone... Damn it Emily... I told you not to talk to anyone. 

When walks up to the table he knows who is sitting with her. Fucking Neville Longbottom. 

“Oh.. H.. I mean Jamie.. I was just making friends with... Neville here.. He is an Auror.” Neville and Auror Harry thinks to himself. 

Neville turns around and smiles at Harry. Until his eye reaches Harry. Shit so much for keeping a low profile. 

“Merlin Harry is that You!!!!” Neville stands up and pulls Harry in a hug almost spilling the butter beer all over.. 

Harry didn’t know what to say, he just stood there... “Umm Hi Neville.” Harry said pulling away, sitting down the beers. 

“So much for not talking to anyone Emily.” Harry glares at her. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help myself.. I’m too friendly and you left me alone by myself.” Emily smiles at Neville. 

“Yeah Harry don’t be too mad at her. It was my fault she is just pretty cute... Unless she is your wife I see that you have a wedding ring on.. Merlin I'm sorry Harry if I would have known.” There is the Neville Harry knew and loved... 

“No, Emily is just my best friend... My.. My Husband umm he passed away.” Harry takes a gulp of his butterbeer wishing it was Fire Whiskey. 

“Oh Harry I’m sorry to hear about that...” Neville put his hand on his shoulder. “But wow the Harry Potter does Ron and Hermione know that you are back? I bet they would love to see you.” 

Harry shakes his head. “Its Harry Williams now and no they don’t know that I'm back and I am trying to keep it that way Neville I know I didn’t leave the best way.. So please if you see them don’t tell them I'm back.” Harry pleads with him. 

“Alright Harry I wont.” Neville smiles and stands up. “It was nice to meet you Emily I hope to see you soon” Neville smiles and walks off. 

“Please don’t talk to anyone else... Now that he knows everyone is going to know.. How did I think that I was going to come here without people knowing.” 

“It can’t be that bad could it.” 

“Harry James Potter!” A voice rang through the front door. 

Fuck. “You were saying” Harry clinks his mug with Emily's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the last upload of the day... Unless i get bored.. anyways thanks guys i hope you enjoy!

“Harry there is a red headed older woman coming towards you… Do we need to leave or hide or something?” With wide eyes Emily looks at Harry. 

Harry takes another sip of butter beer. “Nope no point now. That’s just Mrs. Weasley she was like a second Mum to me.” 

“Well she is right there.” 

“Harry” Molly says standing right next to him. 

Harry looks up and there she is looking exactly the same. 

“Hi Mrs. Weasley,” Harry says as he sits down his butter beer. 

“Harry, it’s Molly stand up and give me a hug.” Harry stands up and Molly pulls him in to her in a bone crushing hug. “What were you think Harry Potter leaving here without telling me where you were going?! I thought you were dead or worse!” 

Harry finally pulls away. “I’m fine I have just been in America. I have been okay.” 

“Well if I could be honest dear you look like you haven’t look at that beard and the dark circle under your eyes. Harry if you would have just stayed, we could have helped you.” Emily coughs trying to make her presence known. 

“Oh Mrs. I mean Molly this is my friend Emily, Emily this is Molly she was like a Mum to me a long time ago.” 

“Nice to meet you! I am excited to be here! Harry has been showing me around! I apparated and everything it was wonderful.” 

Molly smile at her “So are you and Harry together?” Molly’s ask as she smiles. 

“No! Just because I have a girl with me means that she is my girlfriend or wife. She is my best friend, I’m married.” Harry raises his hand showing his ring finger. 

“Oh, Harry that is amazing where is she? In the bathroom?” 

Harry shakes his head as tears roll down his face, he wasn’t ready to do. If Matt was here it would be better, he would be his anchor. Matt was the only person where Harry could be weak with. 

“Harry.” Emily grabs his hand but he pulls away. 

“He is dead, his name was Matt William. So, it’s Harry Williams now if you don’t mind, I would like to finish my butter beer in peace and show my friend around.” 

“Oh Harry, I’m… I'm so sorry. Please come to dinner Wednesday night that is when we normally have a weekday dinner Ron and Hermione will love to see you!” Molly places her hand on his shoulder. 

Looking at her eyes Harry saw the hurt. “Sure Molly.” he knows that he shouldn’t but he cannot see lay no to those eyes. 

“Oh, Harry that is great!! We will see you Wednesday!” Molly kisses his forehead and walks away. 

“Why did you tell her yes. Obviously, you don’t want to go.” Emily cocks her head to the side. 

“Well I owe that woman a lot the least I can do is to go to dinner… thank Merlin that you are going to there with me.” 

“Are you okay though?” Emily home his hand. 

“Not one bit. I say that we just go back home and I will show you the bitch called fire whiskey.” Hardy drains his mug and so does Emily. 

“Sounds good! Do you think we can come back here tomorrow so we can see more?” Emily sticks out her lip. 

“Yes now let's go!” Harry stands up and heads for the door with Emily trailing behind. 

They walk out the door stopping at the front of the sign leaky cauldron. Snapping a picture of themselves… “Alright Matt that’s three pictures today I think that is enough for today.” Harry puts his arm around Emily and apparates away. 

Half a bottle of fire whiskey in Harry is sitting on the couch and Emily is on the floor, reading about magical creatures. “Well why didn’t I learn any of this in school, Public school is stupid. Harry.. Can you take me to see animals like this? Please Harry.” Emily looks over at him. Harry is zoning out. 

“Harry, are you okay?” Harry looks over at her. 

“Um yeah whatever you want, it doesn’t matter anyways. I will take you to anywhere you want to go. Then after these four weeks we are going to go home and I don’t ever have to come back here. I can just stay in my house not around people.” He downs another shot of fire whiskey. 

“Harry, Matt wouldn’t want you to feel this way.” Emily walks over to Harry and sits down next to him. 

“Well he is not here... he left, he is never coming back... Why shouldn’t he leave, now I am here to think about everyone that died for me. For this stupid war that seems like a lifetime ago a war that I didn’t have to think about in America. There I was just Harry Williams, Matt Williams husband and local photographer. But here... I’m something different. Emily people died for me I could name so many.” 

Harry pours another shot for both of them. “My Mum my Dad, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, countless more. Then Matt... it’s like fuck Harry Potter.” Harry takes the shot he just poured. 

“Harry.” Emily says after she takes the shot but before she could say anything else there is a tap at the window. 

Harry ignoring the tapping pours another. 

“Umm Harry there is an owl at your window... Is that normal?” Emily looks back at him... “I’m not just drunk right that is an owl.” 

“Yep that is an owl.” Harry stands up and stumbles to the window. 

“What do you want?” the owl steps inside. Taking the parchment off the owl. The owl nips at his fingers. “I don’t have anything for you... Go I'm not returning anything for whoever wrote this. Go on.” The bird nips his fingers again and flies off. 

“Fucking Arsehole.” Walking over back to Emily just stares. 

“An owl just brought you a letter. Wow okay..” Emily rubs her eyes.. So much to take in. 

“Yeah that is how we communicate with people.” Harry opens the letter up. 

Harry, 

I would have floo’d but I didn’t know where you were staying. I heard that you were in town, we would like to see you before dinner on Wednesday. Harry I can’t believe that you would just leave and not communicate with anyone and then after 7 years that you could come back. I do hope that you are well. 

Mate, we are not mad at you. We just want to know what has been going on. If you want, we are going to be at The Three Broom Sticks tomorrow for lunch. I hope to see you there. 

Ron and Hermione. 

Harry throws the parchment down on the table and just starts drinking out of the bottle. 

“Who was it from?” Emily looks at her friend worried, Harry has never acted like this before. 

“Just people that I have been trying to avoid. They want to meet for lunch tomorrow.” Taking another swig from the bottle. 

“Well are we going? I mean I wouldn’t mind meeting your best friends.” Emily looks down at her hands. “I know that you have had a relationship with them for a long time. It would be nice.” 

“Probably not... but probably... I don’t know that is a future Harry problem.” Harry looks at Emily. “Are you hungry... I’m starving... Kreacher!” Harry yells making Emily wince. 

“Yes, Master Harry.” Kreacher says as he pops into the room. 

“We are hungry can you whip something up for dinner.” Harry’s words slur as he talks to the elf. 

“Yes, Master I will make something for Master Harry and The Muggle.” Kreacher pops away. 

“Right. Now let’s eat and get drunk!” Harry smiles at Emily who forces a smile and tips back her drink. 

“Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey.” Emily sings to Harry as he is slumped on his bed still fully dressed from yesterday. 

Harry groans, throwing the pillow over his face. Why is she always happy, he used to like that quality about her. But now not so much. 

“Come on Harry you promised me a tour... It’s already 9:00 you slept the day away. Kreacher yelled at me and handed me this little bottle and told me to tell you to drink it... I don’t know if you should because it could be poison.” Harry reaches out and Emily hands him the bottle. 

Uncorking the bottle, he downs the potion. 

“Harry...” 

“Kreacher wouldn’t poison me. It’s a hangover potion. Alright let me shower I'm guessing kreacher has made breakfast. I’ll be down in a minute.” Harry throws his shirt off and walks in to the bathroom. 

Harry grabs the stone out of his pocket. He knows that he shouldn’t be he does anyways. 

“Hey babe.” Harry groans. 

“I hate you.. Do you know that.” Harry cries. 

“No you don’t. Are you having a good time?” Matt smiles at Harry, it was the smile that was just for Harry. 

“No I am having a shitty time... It would be better if your selfish arse was here. Ron and Hermione want to meet for lunch. I don’t want to talk to them. I don’t want to be here. I want to be at home with you. I have to remind myself that you are not there. You are never going to be there again. Why did you leave.” 

Matt looks at him, Harry wish he could feel his touch again. “Harry, you need to go to your friends. Remember talk about me... Then I will be there. Tell them about your gallery tell them about the travels that you did in America.. Tell them about our Wedding, the way that you looked in your tux. How cute you were when you flubbed your vows.” 

Harry shakes his head, “Well you made me nervous. Looking the way that you did, and actually wanting to marry me... I mean.. That was the happiest day of my life.” 

“See that is why you need to tell them. I’m guessing that you have the photo album take it with you.. The need to know that someone took care of you... Even though you fought me the whole time... I know I am not there to do that anymore... I wish I could be my love.” Matt frowns, 

“Yeah arsehole you should have thought about that... Who is going to take care of me?” 

“Harry, to be honest you never really needed me to take care of you.. You are the strongest bravest most handsome man I have ever met. Now get in that shower Emily is waiting for you. I love you Harry.” 

“ I do need you to take care of me.. I would really like you to take a shower with me... I loved how you look naked and wet.” Harry smiles licking his lips. 

“Not nearly as good as you looked, Now go... If you need to I'll be here.” 

“I love you,” Harry reluctantly puts down the stone and climbs into the shower and puts the water on cold. 

20 minutes later Harry walks down the stairs into the kitchen he is wearing jeans and a tight black tshirt. Hair hanging wet around his face. Not bothering to do a drying spell. Emily is sitting eating a piece of toast. 

“Hey you look better. So I guess that stuff in the bottle wasn’t poison. So you ready for today..” Emily smiles. 

“Nope but I am going to have to be. So we are going to go to Hogsmead today. That is where we are going to meet Ron and Hermione. But there is this sweet shop that we have to go to and get lots of sweets. But I guess first we can go to Diagon Alley first and go to this joke shop. I wasn’t really wanted to go there but I think we should just pull off the band-aide.” 

Emily smiles, “Harry I'm so proud of you! Matt would be too. Now eat something!” Emily pushes the breakfast to him. 

“Yes Mum.” Harry picks up a scone and takes a bite. 

The pop into Diagon Alley it’s a rainy day go figure. Emily still laughs during apperation. Harry stomach rolled maybe he isn’t 100 percent yet. 

“Alright so let’s go this place is called Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes my friend George owns it. Him and his brother were big pranksters. I gave them money to start the company and it just grew.” 

“Harry, do you understand how much you help people. You have never not helped. That’s like one of the reasons Matt loved you.” Emily hooks her arm through his. 

“Yeah.. I'm a savior blah blah blah.. It’s not like I try to be it’s just who I am.. But anyways lets go.” 

When they walk in the shop is crowded, kids are running around looking at all the things that they could take to school with them to prank their friends or enemies. 

Emily is looking around eyes wide, it reminds Harry about how he felt when it was his first time here too. 

“Harry, this.... this is amazing. What does this do?” Emily runs off getting too far ahead of Harry. 

“Don’t touch anything until I get there, I don’t want you turning yourself green.” Harry yells as he tries to catch up with her. 

“Ickle Harrykins is that you?” A voice calls as Harry stops in his tracks... Deep breath you have this... He says to himself. 

Turning around he sees George with a huge smile on his face. 

“Hiya George.” Harry puts on a fake smile... 

“That’s all I get after 7 years?” George pulls Harry into a hug. “Mum said that you were back and I didn’t believe her.. I thought it was just her old age. You coming to dinner, right?” 

Harry runs his fingers through his hair. “Yes I will be there Wednesday night.. I’m actually meeting Ron and Hermione for lunch at the Three Broom Sticks Today...” 

Then there was a big boom shit Emily. “Emily!” Harry runs towards the sound and there he saw Emily wide eyed and disheveled. 

“Emily what did you do!” Harry scolds. 

“I just ate this thing and it blew up... Am I missing teeth?” She smiles, nothing was missing. 

Harry laughs “No you are fine.. But rule of thumb never eat anything that comes from here.” 

Emily laughs “It's funny now, after I know I'm not going to look like a crazy person...” Emily looks over to the guy standing next to Harry. 

“Oh shit... Hi I'm Emily,” She blushes looking at George. 

Harry catches the blush. “Oh George this is my friend Emily, Emily this is George.” 

“Hi Emily.. I love your accent you are not from here are ya?” George sticks out his hand and she takes it . 

“No.. No I'm from America... I'm just here with Harry visiting. So you own this shop? It’s wonderful..” Harry couldn’t help but smile at Emily’s pink cheeks. 

“Yeah me and my brother Fred started it with the help of Harrykins. I thought we would have lost it after the war but we got it back running. My other brother Ron usually works but he is off today..” 

“Well it’s wonderful.. I wonder if I will be able to take some of this stuff home, I would love to give one of these to Sal.” 

“Yeah I would love to see that... He would kill you.” 

“You can take anything you like on the house.” George bounces up and down on the balls of his feet. 

“Oh well thank you! Before I leave to go back I will come and get a bunch of goodies.. “ 

Harry stands there looking at the both of them. He would have thought he had his invisibility cloak on. 

“Okay you coming to dinner on Wednesday with Harry?” 

“Yeah.. Yeah I will be there..” Flipping her blond hair off her shoulder 

“Okay I'll see you then” George blushes. Blushes Harry shakes his head. 

“Alright George we will see you then.” George jumps. 

“Oh brilliant we will see you then.” Walking away Harry looks at Emily. 

“Well, could you blush anymore..” Harry bumps into her. 

“Oh shut up.. He is cute! You have good looking friends Harry.” She says as they walk towards the door. 

“Yeah he is cute, and he is funny. I wouldn’t mind you liking him... Only guy that I wouldn’t mind you dating because no one will be good enough for you.” 

“My protector. Okay so where to next?” Emily claps her hands. 

“We are going to go to Hogsmead. I’m going to take you to a real sweet shop that won't blow up.” Harry shakes his head. 

“It was worth it.. I met George..” She blushes when she said his name. 

“Uh huh well we are going to be late for lunch if we don’t hurry. Alright lets go.” He holds out his hand. 

“I will never get enough of doing this.. Will we be able to do this when we go home?” Emily cocks her eyebrow? “I don’t think I will ever want to take a car ride ever again.. It will take too long. 

“Maybe...” 

Emily grabs. “Alright, Alright. Let’s go!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I think I fixed it.. I'm a blonde and unorganized... but anways hope you enjoy!

Hogsmead looks he exactly the same. Harry thought to himself. So many memories about the times that he had gone there First Cho and the DADA meeting. It seems like a lifetime ago. Emily still smiling is looking around and notices Honeydukes. 

“Is that the place Harry” Emily says as she walks away. Not noticing that she left and said something Harry turns around quickly and runs into someone. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Harry looks up and sees the last person that he would want to run into. 

“Watch where you are going Potter,” Malfoy looks down at him. Those grey eyes baring down on him. “What are you doing here I figured you would still be in America with your husband. You haven’t been home in 7 years. Where is lover boy by the way.” Lover boy... anger grew tight his Harry’s chest. 

“Well Malfoy, if you must know my husband is dead. I know you probably have some good jabs but fuck off.” Harry tries to push past him to get to Emily who finally turns around once she notices Harry not behind her. 

Harry made it one step before Malfoy grabs his arm. “Potter,” Harry looks into his eyes, could he see a little bit of empathy. No that couldn’t be it was Malfoy he is probably getting ready to say something horrible. 

“Let go of me Malfoy.” Harry tries to pull his arm free. 

“I’m sorry for your loss, Potter.” Harry shakes his head that is not what he was expecting. 

“Draco!” Emily says as finally gets to Harry. 

Draco turns and his snake like smile is on his face. “Emily, I see Potter is showing you around. Well have fun,I’ve wasted too much time with you anyways.” 

Draco finally lets go of Harry’s arm. 

“What was that about?” Emily grabs his arms as the walk towards Honeydukes. 

“Just Malfoy being Malfoy.” Harry sighs as they walk inside. 

What Harry didn’t know is that after they went inside, Draco looked back at him, his heart sank. He wanted to see Harry again. When Draco found out that the artist, he found in Ohio was Harry all those old feelings that Draco had when they were in school crept back in. A little bit of hope came back when he found out about his husband but that means Harry lost someone again, which means would he be willing to give out his heart again, and to a person who made his life hell. Draco shakes his head and apparates away. 

Harry looks at his watch pulling Emily out of Honeydukes with bags full of treats. Walking towards the Three Broom Sticks Harry’s heart starts to race... He is ready to see them again. After everything that they have gone through. 

Emily grabs his hand. “I know I said that we should do this but we can leave and eat all these sweets and get away from the magical world here. Maybe go see the queen or just go back to the house and drink more Fire Whiskey. I mean the possibilities are endless.” 

Harry looks at Emily he doesn’t know what he would have done theses past 6 years without her. She was his first friend besides Matt. Matt would want him to talk to his friends. Harry takes a deep breath. 

“Nope let’s do this.” Patting the photo album that is shrunk and in his pocket. 

“There is the Harry I know!” Emily pulls him into the door and there he saw his friends sitting at a table. 

He breath catches, Hermione is sitting holding Rons hand. They look exactly the same, oh god... could he do this. 

Emily squeezes his hand, Harry looks over to her and smiles. They walk up to the table here goes nothing. 

“ Ermm Hi.” Harry croaks out. Not knowing where his voice went. Come on Harry these people have seen you worse. 

Hermione’s head snaps towards him “Harry!” She jumps up and throws her arms around Harry’s neck. 

Harry clings to her like she is a life force. It was his Mione, the tears flow freely as he holds on tight. 

“I hate you so much...” Hermione whispers in his ear. “Well I should hate you.... but I don’t god Harry.. Why...” Harry was the first to pull away tear stained face and then he looks at Ron who shakes his head and pulls him into a hug... 

“Oh Harry I'm sorry to be so rude.” Hermione says as Ron pulls away, confused he looks over at Emily who is just standing there looking at the ground. 

“Oh Mione, Ron this is Emily, she is my dearest friend from America. Emily this is Ron and Mione.” 

“Hi,” Emily smiles brightly Harry grabs her hand and sits down. 

There was a awkward moment of silence. Until Hermione being Hermione speaks up. 

“Why Harry, why did you leave.. I mean I don’t understand I mean I maybe see you taking a little holiday after everything that has happened but you didn’t even finish school, You wanted to be an auror so bad and then nothing. We haven’t heard from you in 7 years, I thought you were dead. I mean after everything that we have been through I would have thought that you would have at least owled us. Anything Harry you didn’t have to fall off the face of the Earth. And look at you.. You look horrible.” Ron nudges her with his elbow. 

“I’m sorry Harry I'm just saying this because I am worried about you.” Hermione grabs Harry’s left hand. Her eyes widen. “Harry.. You.. You got married?!” Hermione looks at Harry with hurt in her eyes. Why would he get married and not tell her. 

“Umm yeah” He pulls away his hand and fiddles with his band. 

“Congrats Mate, who is the lucky lady I'm guessing it’s not Emily.” Ron looks at Harry, with judging eyes. Harry hopes they don’t think harry is cheating on his spouse. 

“No no, the lucky guy actually, umm..” Tears spring to Harry’s eyes. Emily puts her arm around his chair. Why did he have to go through this every time. 

Ron and Hermiones eyes widen they never would have thought that Harry would be gay. Not that they cared but it was just a shock. 

“Oh Harry don’t cry we don’t care if it’s a guy or a girl that you are married too as long as you are happy... but you .. you don’t look happy.” 

“Harry..” Emily looks at him.. 

“It’s ok.... Matt actually passed away, this was supposed to be a trip for him and I, it was my birthday gift.” 

“Oh mate, that’s... that’s horrible.... How.. How did he die?” Harry wipes the tears from his eyes. He wonders if this will ever get easier. 

“Cancer, umm I actually have...” He pulls the album out of his pocket making it the correct size and handed it over to Hermione. 

Emily rubs his back with her hand. 

“Oh Harry he is handsome! Look how happy you guys are.” Hermione flips through the pages. 

“Yeah, he.. he is, he took care of me after everything.” 

“Harry saved him too! This guy right here has been the best friend that I ever had.. He took care of Matt.” Emily speaks for the first time. 

“We know how amazing he is he has always been.” Hermione flips through the pages. 

“Your wedding was beautiful Harry you look so great” Tears fall from her face. 

“Our wedding is coming up mate. Are.. or do you want to come?” Ron says as he takes a sip of his butter beer. 

“Yes I.. I wouldn’t miss it.. I’m sorry that I didn’t.. I didn’t know if you would want to come to my wedding, I mean after how I left things. But … you guys had each other, and Ginny I just... I thought of her more of a sister. But I felt like there was nothing left for me. I caused so much death and destruction I needed to leave and let people heal without me. I did what I was supposed to do.. What I was trained to do so after no one needed me anymore. I didn’t want to be needed anymore. I focused on what I needed and I found out that photography makes me happy I even had a show in a gallery. I have never been able to really get into something besides flying that made me feel so free. To actually stop and look at things not worried about dying or someone else dying.” 

Hermione smile as tears ran down her face. “Harry I’m so happy for you, we’ve missed you so. I’m happy that you are finally home!” 

“Yeah Harry, it wasn’t the same since you been gone. Mum Dad George we all missed you.” 

Emily eyes light up when George’s name was said. “You’re George’s brother!” 

Ron roller his eyes “unfortunately. You know George?” 

“Yeah, I’m Sorry,” Emily blushes at her outburst. 

“Emily has a crush on George and he has one on her I’m guessing.. They met at the shop earlier.” 

“Ooo Emily, I know how you feel there is something about the Weasley men.” Hermione winks at her. 

“So Emily what do you do?” Ron Asia drinking from his butter beer. 

“I’m actually a cook at a restaurant where we live.” 

“Look at her being modest she is a chef not a cook her food is brilliant!” Harry beams at her. 

“Well that is the quickest way to a Weasleys heart.” Ron says while smiling. 

This wasn’t as bad as Harry thought sitting there talking to all of them. He still felt like something is missing. Or someone missing. As the table continues to talk about what they have been doing. 

“Harry!” Hermione says bringing Harry back to the conversations. 

“Yeah.” Harry looked at everyone at the table. 

“I’m sorry to cut this off but I have to get back to work. We will see you Wednesday you are coming right you promise you’re not just going to leave!” 

“No Mione I will be there Emily will kill me if she doesn’t get to see George.” 

“He’s right, But I cant wait to talk to you guys more. I’m glad that you like me even though I’m a muggle.” That word sounds weird coming out of her mouth. 

“Well my parents are muggles, why wouldn’t we love you. You have taken care of our Harry” 

“Yep she has.” Helping her stand up they all four hug each other and Ron and Hermione take the floo. 

“Well that wasn’t horrible.” Emily says with a smile. “ I like them! No wonder they are your best friend.” There was a small hunt of jealousy in her voice. 

“Yes but you are still my best friend. You know the true real me.. They just know the Old Harry.” Harry puts his arm around her shoulder. 

“I would love to go to see other things now like Big Ben and the palace do you think we can do something like that for dinner?” Emily smiles. 

“Absolutely, lets just go home I am out of film I left it back at home and then we can have an adventure.” 

“Sounds great!” 

She grabs into Harry and smiles when she feels that pull.

As soon as Harry got back to the house he ran to his room he wanted to tell Matt about how the lunch went. 

Holding the stone he holds his breath until he sees his smiling face. 

“Hi Matthew!” Harry’s smile grew 

“Hi baby, you’re smiling! Did your lunch go okay?” Harry longed to touch his face kiss his lips. 

“It went pretty good I told them about you and I think they might understand a little bit, but you know it’s hard to tell people about you because they can see that I’m married and then I have to tell them that you died. It’s like being hit in the same spot over and over. It’s not fair.” 

Matt smile at him, “I know it just be hard my love and you know if I could change it I would. I love you so much.” 

“Harry” Emily’s voice came from outside the door 

“I love you Matt” he takes one last look at Matt and places the stone back into his pocket. 

“Coming.” 

Harry knew deep down inside he should be doing that. He knew that it would just get harder and harder to let him go if he continued to bring him back. It’s the only thing keeping him together or so he thought. 

Before they left there was another peck on the window. It’s a beautiful white owl that reminded Garry of Hedwig. 

Opening the window Harry dishes into his pocket and game a treat and the Owl flew away. 

Opening the parchment it reads, 

Harry Williams, 

My name is Teagan I run a local magical/muggle art gallery here in London. I heard you are on holiday here and we wanted to see if we could meet to see if we could talk you into doing a show here. The owner has seen your work and wants you to have a show. Please meet us Thursday at 10am. The address is listed below. We can’t wait to meet you Mr. Williams! 

Sincerely, 

Teagan McGregor 

Emily read it over his shoulder. “Oh wow Harry that is amazing are you going to do it?” Harry looks up amazed could this be happening another show so soon? He was only going to be here for 4 weeks… that could be enough time he thinks to himself. He will keep an open mind. 

“Yeah I mean we have like 4 weeks here we might be able to pull it off. If only Matt could see this. Me Harry Williams having a show in London! Well I feel like celebrating a little bit! Let’s go see Big Ben!” He summons his camera and pulls out a a note book. 

“Okay this is a port key it’s pretty much like apperating when you are ready just touch it and we will be gone..” 

Emily looks at him and nods.. “Okay let’s do it.”


	6. Chapter 6

Wednesday came too quickly for Harry he know that he should feel worried he has talked to everyone there except Ginny and Mr. Weasley. 

“Harry how do I look.” Emily ask as she walks out of her bathroom. Her blond curly hair laid neatly at her shoulders, blue eyes only tinted with a little bit of makeup. Wearing a Ravenclaw blue dress that made her eyes pop. 

“Oh wow Emily… you.. you look wonderful.” Emily beamed! 

“You think so? I hope it’s not too much right?” 

Harry shakes his head. Looking down at himself wearing jeans, converses with a button up shirt that the sleeves were rolled. His hair neatly pulled back into a messy bun. He still hasn’t shaved but he trimmed himself up. So he wouldn’t look homeless. 

“What about me?” Harry asks, turning around in a circle. She winks at him. 

“I haven’t seen you look that good in a while Harry. Now we should go I’m too excited to stay here any longer..” 

Harry nods and grabs her arm. 

When they popped into The Burrow it looks like it did before the war. A smile appears on Harry’s face. A little part of him likes the feeling of being home again. 

“Wow Harry, I love it look at that house!” She grabs his hand. 

“You ready…” Harry asks as he squeezes her hand. This can’t be that bad right you have already spoke to almost everyone who is going to be there… 

They walk up to the door and before Harry could knock the door swings open. 

“Hiya Harry,” George smile at Harry and then looks over at Emily. 

“Hiya George” Harry smiles, then noticing he is not even looking at him. 

“Hi Emily! It’s good to see you again, you look wonderful.” George ask as Harry slips past him he know that they will be talking for a while. 

Walking into the kitchen he saw Molly and Ginny working on dinner then in the living room Arthur is messing around with a muggle stereo. 

Harry takes a deep breath and walks into the kitchen. 

“It smells good in here!” Harry says as he leans on the door way. 

Molly and Ginny turn around. Harry looks around and remembers how it was not so long ago. 

“Harry!” Ginny runs up to him hugs him and then he feels her fist punch his arm. 

“Ouch Gin, I’m sorry I know I deserved that.” 

“Harry dear I’m so glad you decided to come. Arthur look who’s here!” 

Walking into the kitchen Arthur smile at Harry. 

“I’m so glad you are here there are so many things I have to ask you!” 

“After dinner though.” Molly interjects. 

“Of course, dear after dinner” Arthur walks over to the table with Harry and he starts talking about all the muggle artifacts he has seen the past couple of years. 

“Mum,” George comes into the room with Emily on his arm. 

“Yes George,” she throws a dish towel over her shoulder. 

“I want you to meet Emily, she’s Harry’s friend from America. Isn’t she a beauty.” George says as his face turns the same shade as his hair. 

“Oh Emily, I remember you dear, how are you has Harry been showing around all the beautiful places?” 

“Oh yes ma’am, it’s absolutely beautiful here. Your house is wonderful so big. I wish my house was as big as this one in fact I live in a small 1 bedroom apartment over the restaurant but ya know it’s home. And listen to me ramble I’m sorry it’s a me problem I get nervous and just can’t stop talking.” 

“George, why don’t you go ahead and show Emily the back yard and fields I’m sure she would love that.” Harry said saving her from herself . 

“Oh I would love too.” George smiles and offers her his arm. Blushing she takes it. 

“Well I’ve never seen him like that before.” Molly smiles. Ever since Fred died Molly has been worried about George. This was the first time in a while that he was interested in something or someone besides work. 

“Yeah they hit it off the other day at the shop.” Harry says looking over his shoulder. Harry forgot that he has his camera around his neck. 

“Harry is that a muggle camera?” Arthur touches the camera. 

“Yes, umm it’s kinda what I do for a living... I’m a photographer. I actually had a show not that long ago.” Taking the camera off he hands it to Arthur as he studies it. “Just don’t touch that button right there” Arthur nods and continues to look at it. 

“Harry I’m so proud of you doing something that you love. And a show in a gallery that must have been exciting I didn’t know you were into the arts.” Molly asks as her and Ginny finish up dinner. 

“Well when I went to California, I met this guy who showed me how amazing the arts are. I mean I tried painting, sculpting, acting and singing.. yes, I know everyone laugh. That was a strange year but one day someone handed me their camera and it was just like wow this is it.” He didn’t want to tell them that during that time in California he was never sober. They didn’t need to know that. 

“You singing, Merlin I wish I could have seen that” Ginny laughs. 

“When did you meet your Husband Harry?” Molly asks wiping her hands. 

“Well funny story I had a flat tire on my car. No it didn’t fly Arthur before you ask. I was in the middle of nowhere and I was just going to fix it real quick and then a cop pulled behind me. A cop is like a Auror anyways I knew I couldn’t do my magic until I found out the cop was a wizard but we couldn’t use our magic or I should say he wouldn’t let me use my magic. So I was stuck there for 14 days. By the end of the 14 days I knew he was the one for me. I was going to go leave for Chicago but he asked me to stay and I did” Harry was proud of himself he didn’t cry but he was happy telling that story telling his family about his Husband. 

“Oh how sweet, since you are a photographer Harry do you have a picture?” Molly asks as she sits down next to him. 

Harry nods and hands her the photo album. He loves it because it was all magic pictures so you could see him laughing, or kissing, winking. 

“He is very handsome Harry, you.. you looked so happy.” Tears ran down her face. Harry knew that the reason Molly was crying because she missed him, but she knew he was taken care of. She wanted to feel like she was still wanted loved. 

Harry puts his arms around Molly, “I still need you too.. now more than ever… I love you” That made Molly sob harder. 

“Oh Harry, I love you too.” 

Ron and Hermione walk into the kitchen. 

“Hiya Mum” walking towards the food that is sitting on the counter. 

“Ronald Weasley don’t you touch that food it is for dinner. Speaking of which go get your brother.” Molly ask as she get up. 

“I’ll go get them,” Harry says as he gets up. Not wanting Ron to have to catch them if they are doing anything. 

Once outside he sees both of them holding hands walking back towards the house. He could see George’s smile from that far away. Harry’s heart breaks, that is something that he is never going to have again. 25 years old and going to be alone for the rest of my life. I had the love of my life and he is gone. 

George pulls Emily close and kisses her cheek as Harry walks up to them. 

“OOOO,” Harry teases. 

“Oh hush you I remember walking in on you and Matt doing a lot worse” Emily blushes bright red again. 

“Harrykins, how could you let this wonderful woman walk in on you doing unspeakable things” George throws his hand over his heart. 

“It was her own fault coming into someone's house without knocking!” Harry crosses his arms playfully and glares at Emily. 

“I was afraid something happened you guys didn’t pick up the phone when I called, and I had a key!” 

“We didn’t answer because we were shagging. You would think that someone would know that. "Harry laughs out. 

“Now that I think about it that way....” Emily pouts, “What do you want anyways.” 

Forgetting why he came outside. “Dinner is ready.” 

Dinner was fully of laughter, tears and lots of food. Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting around the fire drinking tea. Harry has tried to avoid them most of the night. He doesn’t know what to say to his friends after everything that has happened the past 7 years. 

The conversation that Harry didn’t want to have has finally came up. 

“So Harry does this mean you are moving back for good?” Hermione takes another sip of her tea. 

His fingers tap against his tea cup, “No, I don’t know what I am going to do... I don’t know if I am going to stay in Ohio, I know that I have been there for a long time but I don’t really have anything keeping me there. But I know I don’t think I can stay here. I’m never just going to me here. Even though my last name is different people still know me. I’m still the chosen one, the boy-who-lived. That’s never going to go anywhere.” 

Hermione slams down her tea cup. “Who cares about being the chosen one its been a long time Harry, your family is here Harry, I’m here Ron is here. Who cares what people thinks you should live where you would be happy. Do you think you would be so miserable here?” 

Yes Harry thought to himself. Setting his cup down he takes a deep breath. “Honestly Hermione I would be miserable. How would you feel if you lost Ron. The person who makes you feel complete, the feeling of having someone to come home to, to share meals with, laugh with. I don’t have that anymore. So anywhere I would live I would be miserable but at least in America I can just be me.” Harry looks at Ron. 

“I don’t know mate but at least if you are here... like Mione said we are here.” 

“You could always find love again Harry, it’s out there and I don’t think Matt would want you to be alone forever. I can’t even imagine how it would feel to lose Ron, I don’t even want to think about that.” 

Harry stands up, anger growing inside him. “You didn’t know him Hermione, you have no clue what he would feel.” running his hand through his hair, “You don’t fucking know anything you want to think that you do but you don’t.” Now screaming at Hermione, Ron stands up getting closer to Harry. 

“Mate calm down Hermione was just trying to help okay you don’t need to talk to her like that. We are your friends, we are trying to help.” Ron puts his hand on Harry's arm. 

“I don’t need to fucking calm down. What I need to do is get out of here.” Harry tries to walk away and Hermione stands and grabs his arm. 

“Harry wait.” Pushing her hand away. 

“No Hermione I didn’t think that we would ever be like we were again. I’ve changed too much. I’m going to go... I will be here for like 3 more weeks and then I am going home that’s long enough to get the shots I need and to maybe sell one of my houses that I have so I can travel.. So lets just pretend I didn’t come back. You marry Ron have kids be happy just forget about me.. That is all I want.” Saying all that he wanted to say he walks away to find Emily. Leaving Ron and Hermione speechless in the living room. 

Maybe he will just go home early, he doesn’t want to do that to Emily because he knows that she is having a good time, maybe after his meeting he will just leave Emily with George and he will just be able to escape and take photos. All he knows right now is he would love a drink. 

When he found Emily, she didn’t want to leave yet and George said that he would bring her back, great Harry thought I guess I'm going to a bar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for you.. I have been writing a lot so hopefully some fun things will happen soon!

Harry apparates next to a hole in the wall pub in London. It looks like a bar he would have went to in California. Walking in he sees a couple of tables and stools at the bar. The tables were full of late 20’s muggles drinking and talking. Music played in the background the smell of greasy food hits you as soon as you walk in. Walking to the bar he places himself on a stool a woman with bright pink hair walks up to him she has two nose piercings. 

“What would you like?” She smiles brightly at Harry. 

“Whiskey, please.” Harry fiddles with his wedding band. 

The bartender winks at him and walks away. The only thing that Harry wants to do is just to drink until he doesn’t know his name. He wishes he was at home snuggling on the couch with Matt watching tv and Harry reading probably the same book he had read a million times. Fighting about having mushrooms on pizza, and who is going to start the laundry. 

The bartender brings Harry back to the present day. 

“Here ya go.” She sits the dark liquid in front of him. 

“Thanks.” He brings the glass up to his lips and takes a big gulp. Feeling the warmth hit his throat. Finishing that one in a matter of minutes he asks for another and then another. After his third he could really use a cigarette. Looking around for one of those machines he smiles to himself as he walks up and puts money in and pulls the lever and the soft pack comes out. 

Walking back to the bar. “Excuse me Miss do you have matches back there?” Harry packs the pack on his palm. 

“Here ya go.” Handing him the book of matches he takes them clumsily. 

Grabbing his glass he goes back to the door towards the smoking area. There was a couple outside who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other and then two men talking about the football game that happened earlier. Harry lights up and inhales the nicotine. Waiting to feel that buzz that you get from when you haven’t smoked in a long time. That mixed with the whiskey in his system is finally making him numb. That’s Harry’s favorite feeling, besides developing his photographs. He loves how the images just appear when mixed with the right chemicals. If only Snape could see how he worked with those chemicals. Harry shakes his head, that is a person he hasn’t thought about in a long time. Wondering if this is how Snape felt when his mom died. He always thought that Snape was just bitter. Now Harry is the bitter one who has lost the only person he has loved. Rolling his eyes trying not to think about his dead professor he takes another hit of his cigarette. 

Closing his eyes leaning on the building thinking about Matt and his smile. Merlin he had the best smile, with his laugh it was a combo that could make Harry come undone. 

“Well, well, well what are you doing here Potter?” Harry groaned he knew who that was before he could even open his eyes. 

“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry takes another drag opening his eyes. Still somewhat shocked to see Malfoy standing there with two glasses of amber drinks. Malfoy looks different, he is not wearing wizard clothes. Still looking stylish he is wearing a plain black t-shirt with a gray blazer and skinny jeans with trainers. Harry has never seen Malfoy look like this before... He didn’t like it... well maybe he did but he didn’t want to say that he did. 

“Well I live in London and I sometimes come here after a long day at work. Here I got you a refill” Harry just looks at him. “Potter if I wanted to poison you I would have done it a long time ago, here it looks like you had a long night.” 

Harry not really caring now if he would be poisoned or not. He didn’t care if he lived or died he hasn’t cared since.. Well you know. He takes the glass and takes a sip. 

“So what are you doing here? I figured you would be with the weasels, and where is your muggle?” Arching his eyebrow looking like the Malfoy he knows. 

“The Weasleys and I don’t have much in common anymore, we have all just changed a lot. But Emily is with George. Apparently they like each other.” Harry takes another sip, now if only Malfoy would go away so he could enjoy himself. 

“Well I must say he is better looking than Ron, but if I would have to choose a Weasel to fuck it would be Charlie.” Malfoy says smoothly, making Harry choke on the drink that he just swallowed. Did Malfoy just say he would fuck Charlie? No that can’t be. 

“So you are telling me you would fuck Charlie Weasley, I would have thought that you would have pick Ginny I mean seeing as she is the only girl.” Sounding a little harsher than what he wanted to. Why does he care who Malfoy wants to fuck. 

“No the girl weasel is not my type. No woman would actually be my type. What don’t look so shocked, you are not the only one who can come out.” Draco smirks as he takes a sip from his glass. 

Shaking his head Harry, “I.. I'm sorry Malfoy I just didn’t figure that you would.. Well be gay..” Did Harry just apologize to Malfoy that must be the drinks talking. 

“Yes my Mum and Dad were thrilled.... the only Heir being gay... It was a travesty. But Potter you can’t help who you love.” Malfoy moved closer to Harry... or so Harry thought. 

“Well I'm happy for you Malfoy and if you don’t mind I'm going to go finish my drink and then get another and another.” Raising his glass he took one last hit and walks back into the bar. 

Not noticing he was being followed he sits back down on his stool. 

“I wasn’t finished talking to you Potter.” Malfoy sits next to him. 

“What do you want Malfoy,” Harry says through his hands which are now covering his face. Why doesn’t he just fuck off. 

“I wanted to see how you were doing.. You know after everything.” Harrys hands fall to the bar looking at Malfoy like he has three heads. 

“Why do you care how I am feeling, I know you want to taunt me or make fun.. Oh poor Potter you lost another one didn’t you.. Well isn’t that too bad.. Oh poor Chosen one.” Harry finishes off his drink and motions for another one. 

“See Potter you are wrong, I just want to know how you are feeling after your husband Matthew right?” Harry leans into Malfoy so close that their lips are almost touching. 

“I never want to hear his name come out of your fucking mouth again Malfoy.” His voice quiet but terrifying. 

“I see not much has changed Potter your temper is as quick as ever. Fine we don’t have to talk about him.” Harry downs the next glass of whiskey. 

“You know what I don’t understand Malfoy.... Is why you care... like honestly... You have always hated me...” Harry hangs his head shaking it. 

“Don’t be daft Potter I never hated you, you might have hated me but I never hated you. You saved my life that night. But I'm not talking to you about the past, it’s in the past how are you doing right now?” 

“Malfoy, how does it look like I am right now I just want to get fucking drunk, now if you are not going to buy me another drink. Then fuck off, and leave me to drink.” Harry raises his hand for another. 

“Fine, one for me too.” 

An hour past, Harry and Malfoy have been going back and forth Malfoy asking questions that Harry would not answer or get mad and tell him to fuck off. Yet Malfoy is still there looking at him. 

“I need to use the loo.” Harry stands and then falls right back down on the stool. 

“Here let me help you..” Malfoy stands and grabs his hand. 

Too drunk to care knowing he is going to piss himself Harry lets him. When Malfoy’s hand touches his Harry felt something..something that he only felt once before... That couldn’t be right.. He is drunk. 

But the way Malfoy was looking at him it probably happened. 

“Harry.. Are you okay.” Harry’s stomach turned and he just bends down and loses his dinner all over Malfoy’s trainers. “Bloody Hell Potter. Come on I'm taking you home.” Saying In a concerned voice, not a hateful one. Very un Malfoy like. 

“I have to piss.” Harry protested. 

“You can wait til you get home.” Malfoy throws down money and cast nonverbal spell that cleans the mess on the floor without anyone noticing. 

Walking outside Malfoy takes him to the spot where they can apparate away. 

That pulling and tugging on Harry stomach is only making him feel worse. When they land on the steps of Grimmauld place Harry throws up again. 

“Come on Potter let’s get you inside.” Getting into the house Emily walks out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. 

“Oh Harry.” Emily looks at Malfoy. “Do you need help?” 

Draco looks at the blonde hair muggle, she wasn’t horrible to Harry, he doesn’t mind muggles as much as he used too. 

“No.. I’ll take him upstairs.” Putting his arm tighter around Harrys waist. Malfoy’s hearts beating faster just being this close to him. 

“I still have to piss,” Harry slurs. 

Malfoy laughs thinking that he was passed out. “Alright Potter I will take you to the loo.” 

After helping him to the loo standing outside just incase Harry would to trip and kill himself. 

When he was finished Malfoy helped him to his bed with a flick of his wand his clothes disappears besides his boxers. Harry’s eyes are already closed, Malfoy trying not to look at Harrys body, but couldn’t help but to notice how sun kissed his skin was. 

With another flick Harry was wearing pj pants. 

“Malfoy, there was a spark,” Harry mumbles, “There hasn’t been a spark since Matt,” Harry whines out. 

Malfoy patiently waits to hear if Harry would say more. “I don’t want there to be sparks. The sparks are for Matt only....” 

Sparks, like the ones that happened when they touched hands earlier Malfoy thinks back. Oh Harry if only you would want there to be sparks. Malfoy pushes the hair out of Harry’s face and takes off his glasses. 

“Good night Harry.” Malfoy whispers as he places a hangover potion on his nightstand along with a glass of water with a cooling charm on it. 

“Good night Draco.” Harry whispers, as he drifts to sleep. 

Draco... he called him Draco. 

Harry woke up as the sun shines through his window. Fuck the sun Harry thought as he turns over. Looking at his watch he jumps up. It’s 9:15 he is supposed to be at the art gallery at 10 running into the bathroom he takes the worlds quickest shower grabbing his glasses off the table he sees the hangover potions. Uncorking it he drinks it all. 

Throwing in his nicest pair or jeans and a white T-shirt on with a deep green button up over top.Running down the stairs he sees George sitting at the kitchen table eating toast and Emily at the stove in shorts and a tank top. 

“Morning” George yells. Or it felt like he yelled. 

“Shh it’s not a good morning.” Harry winces, why did he drink so much last night. 

“I made you eggs.” Emily turns around smiling. 

“No I’m not hungry I have that meeting with the art gallery, we will talk about you two when I get home tonight I figure you will still be here am I right George?” 

“I will be here as long as Emily will let me be here!” He winks at her. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Emily sets the plate of eggs in front of George who quickly starts eating them. 

“No, I can go myself. George do you mind keeping Emily company today?” 

“Yeah I would love to help out at your shop!” Emily sits down next to George. 

“I would love for you to come to the shop today.” He leans over and kisses her lips. 

“Okay that’s my cue to go.” Harry kisses Emily’s forehead. 

“What about mine?” George asks batting his eyes. 

“Careful she is a jealous one I don’t want to get you in trouble.” Harry pats George’s back. 

“That’s ok she has nothing to worry about.. she is the most beautiful thing.” Beaming at her. 

“I think I’m going to be sick.. bye guys” 

Harry misses that… a kiss could be a wonderful thing. When that spark happened. Oh no the spark… He remembers the spark between him and Draco… no not Draco! Malfoy! It must have been because he was drunk and he imagined it… 

Harry sighs while grabbing his camera bag and portfolio. Taking some Floo Powder and stepping inside of the green flames and soon he was gone. 

Harry takes a deep breath as he enters into D.L.M. Gallery. Pristine white walls covered in different sized canvases. Shiny wood floors. It’s very posh gallery like the ones you would find in New York. Harry looks around marveling at the beautiful works of art. He could stay in here for hours just looking at each work taking his time looking at each detail. 

Looking at his watch he sees he has ten minutes that’s not long enough to look around more. 

Walking up to the desk he hits his portfolio agains his leg. Don’t be so nervous… 

A beautiful girl with curly maroon hair and bright green eyes stood talking on the phone. “Yes sir I’ll make sure your painting is ready to be delivered, it was great speaking with you again too! Thank you!” Her smooth Irish voice croons. 

“How may I help you?” She says as she hangs up the phone. 

“Erm.. Yes my name is Harry Williams, I’m actually here for a meeting with Teagan” Harry bites his lip, don’t be so nervous you twat. 

“Oh Harry! I’m Teagan, I’m so excited to meet you! My boss couldn’t stop talking about your work! He will be joining us soon. Let’s go back to my office and we can talk!” Motioning to a handsome man with mocha skin and bright brown eyes. 

“So how are you enjoying your holiday? She asks as she opens the door to her office, The walls were a deep mauve color with muggle photos hanging up which looks like her kids and wife. 

“ Yeah I have been away for a while, it’s nice to get non-American food, I mean American food is great but. I saw some friends and family so it’s always nice to get home.” Harry sits in the chair facing her desk. 

“So you have brought some work with you I'm guessing.” Teagan points to Harry’s portfolio. 

“Er.. Yes I did.” Harry hands it to her and smiles. Just breath, you have done this before... You know that your work is good. 

Teagan opens the leather cover and looks at the first photo it’s of White Point Beach in California. The deep oranges and lights blues of the sun set hitting the water. One of Harry’s favorite spots. 

“Oh Harry, do you just do landscapes?” Flipping through a couple more photos. 

“No.. I do everything... there should be hold on...” He flips the pages for her and there is a picture of Sal working on a car. “It captures what Midwest Blue Collar men look like.” Harry says while looking at the picture. Wonder how Sal was doing. He misses his little family. 

“Oh wow.. Harry, you do have an eye... I can see why my boss is in love with your work. He would not stop talking about it. I think he wanted to buy a few but something happened and wasn’t able to get a hold of you..” Harry knew why that they couldn’t everything happened so quickly. 

“Yes I had some personal issues come up. But I loved every minute of it.” Harry smiles looking down at his fingers to his wedding ring. 

“Well I think my boss wants to talk to you. You can just follow me back to his office I think he is in..” Teagan stands up and Harry follows. 

Walking back further into the hall way. Teagan knocks, and the door opens. A black leather chair was turned around like it looks like he is in a filing cabinet. The walls in here were white but accents of gold and deep green. 

“Hey boss Harry Williams is here you were right his work is amazing.” Teagan winks at Harry. 

Harry’s just standing there awkwardly. 

“Teagan you make it sound like I am not capable of knowing a talented artist when I see one.” Harrys stomach drops. That voice. No please don’t let it be..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for you. Hope that you enjoy! I'm having so much fun writing this thing i hope you are having just as much fun reading it.

When the chair turned around Harry saw the last person he wanted to see today. Draco Malfoy sitting in front of him. His perfect almost white hair styled, wearing a deep blue suit. Which made his grey eyes just pop. God he hated how good he looks all the time. That prat could make anything look good. 

“Well, come on in take a seat. Teagan let Michel know that we would like some tea, and bring some biscuits.” Malfoy dismisses her with a wave of a hand. 

Harry standing there with is mouth open not moving. Teagan smile and walks out shutting the door. 

“Well Potter have a seat, I'm guessing that you brought your portfolio. Do you mind if I look at it.” Malfoy reaches out with his long fingers. 

Harry stares, “I don’t... don’t think I can do this Malfoy. Thanks for the opportunity but I guess I should decline.” Harry turns back and tries to open the door. It’s locked. 

“Malfoy really let me go.” Hugging his portfolio. 

Malfoy stands and walk towards him. “Don’t be stupid Potter this would be the most amazing thing for you. London someone in London wants you to have a show. DLM Is my gallery, one of the top three galleries in London. So please sit down don’t let our past hinder your future.” Draco walks back and motions him to sit down. 

Harry sighs he knows that he is right. This is probably the only time he will be able to do it. Handing him the portfolio he sits down. 

“So I would like for you to do new shots. I want something new.. But I would like to be involved.” Malfoy says opening the door and the handsome man from the front brings in the tray of tea and biscuits. “Thank you, Michele,” 

“What do you mean that you want to be involved?” Harry normally dragged Matt to wherever he went. Not that Matt complained and Harry always made it worth his while. 

“I would like to go to some of the places with you. I would pay for everything since it is my idea.” Harry scowls. 

“I don’t need you to pay for me. But I don’t do well when people tell me what to take pictures of. I want to take pictures of what I want to take pictures of. If not then it’s not going to work out.” 

Malfoy laughs. “Potter I wouldn’t be telling you what to take pictures of.. I have worked with a lot of artist I wouldn’t expect to tell you that. I just want to make sure that you stay focused after what happened last night I don’t want you just traveling all around Europe by yourself.” Malfoy takes a sip of his tea. 

“I would stay focused, I wouldn’t need a baby sitter.” Harry crosses his arms. 

“Well if you want this show then I will go with you... that is the only choice... now should we plan when we are going, or are you going to give up this wonderful opportunity just so you can be the stubborn gryfindor that you are.” Malfoy raises his eyebrow and smirks at him. 

Harry takes a deep breath. Does he really want to do this. Should he even have to think about it. Going everywhere with Malfoy. What about Emily what will she do? He would want her to come with him. 

“Emily will be coming with us. I brought her with me so that’s nonnegotiable, I guess we can go over more details later.” Harry doesn’t know why he is agreeing to do this. Because it is a good opportunity and Matt would be so pissed if he didn’t. 

“I figured she would be coming with us, how about you go look around and I have a few things to do and we can go to lunch.” Malfoy stands up and walks towards the door. 

“Oh, you want to do it today?” Harry just wanted to go home go to bed and not wake up until tomorrow. This is just too much for one day. 

“Yes, we need to leave tomorrow or the next day. I'm guessing you want to do this show before you go back to America. Why you want to go back there I have no clue.” Malfoy opens the door. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, but okay I will wait for you I guess.” Harry walks out the door. 

“See you soon Harry.” Malfoy closes the door. Harry stands still did he just call him Harry, he called him Harry last night too. 

In the Malfoy’s office, Draco is actually smiling. Harry said yes, he is going to spend time with him. He will be able to maybe win him over. Fancy dinner, romantic walks, hopefully he will let him in. 

Harry is in heaven looking at everything, his creative juices are now flowing, He wants to get going now. There is just something catching that moment and putting it in a frame doesn’t matter the size, even a 4x6. 

Harry stares at this abstract painting. He cocks his head to the side. The colors and shapes flow musically across the canvas. 

“I like that one too.” A voice says behind him. Harry turns around seeing a blonde hair man standing behind him. Wearing black frame glasses on, with a cardigan and jeans. 

“Oh.. Erm.. Yeah it’s good. The colors are amazing, it reminds me of a piece that I saw in New York. But that gallery wasn’t as nice as this one.” Harry looks back at the painting. 

“So you’re a photographer?” The blonde asks smiling. 

“Yeah, how did you know?” 

“Well the camera bag kinda gave it away.” He point at the bag hanging off of Harry’s shoulder. 

“Oh.” Harry laughs nervously. “Forgot that was there.” 

“I’m a sculpture myself. Names Ryan” Ryan holds out his hand smiling at Harry. 

“I’m Harry,” Harry feels a hand on lower back he turns and sees Malfoy standing too close. He could feel the warmth from his hand.. Too shocked by how close Malfoy was, he didn’t pull away. 

“Harry, sorry to keep you waiting. I’m all finished let’s go.” Harry comes to his senses, and slides away from Malfoy’s touch. 

“Okay well it was nice to meet you Ryan.” Harry nods and walks around him. 

“Hope to see you around.” Ryan smiles, nodding Harry follows Malfoy out side. 

When they got outside Malfoy speaks first “I just saved you Potter, that guy was trying to get into your pants.” Draco places his hands behind his back as he walks. 

“You are wrong, is that why you felt the need to put your hand on my back.” He would never admit that he didn’t hate how his touch felt. Why am I even thinking about how his touch felt like? Harry thinks to himself. 

“Yes Potter I figured it hasn’t been that long since you have lost your husband. Malfoy says smoothly. 

“Well thanks but I don’t need your help on that he wasn’t trying to get into my pants. Anyways where are we going for lunch?” Changing the subject. 

“There is a good café a few blocks from here. I go there at least three times a week. It’s not too sophisticated for you.” Malfoy teases. 

“I can still see you are a Slytherin prat. Why are you doing this Draco?” Harry uses his name to hopefully show the seriousness of his question. 

Draco sighs, “Harry, you are talented, you take beautiful portraits, your landscapes are breath taking. You see the world in a different way. When you capture those types of moments it just suspends time. We can see the beauty forever…” 

Harry stops walking not sure if he heard right. Did Draco actually give him a compliment? 

Draco looks back at him shaking his head. “Oh Potter can no one give you a compliment.” 

“It’s just strange to hear a compliment from you.” Harry noticed he wasn’t Harry anymore it went back to Potter.. which is probably good.. 

“Well don’t get used to it. Here we are.” They walk into the café it was far more colorful than what Harry thought Malfoy would enjoy looking at. 

“I usually get the three cheese toasties with chips.” Malfoy says as he picks a table next to the window. 

Harry laughs. “What is so funny Potter?” clasping his hands together on the table. 

“Just you eating a toasties is funny to me. I wouldn’t figure someone with what did you say sophisticated palate would like such plain meal.” Harry teases. 

Malfoy smirks at him. “Well Potter I told you that we have both changed,” The waitress comes up to the table. 

“What can I get you?” The older waitress says smiling at Harry. 

“We will both have the toasties with chips, with two pumpkin juices please.” Malfoy orders for both of them. Harry raises his eyebrow looking at Malfoy. The waitress smiles and walks away. 

“Why did you order for me? Am I not capable of ordering my own food?” Is he trying to drive Harry crazy already. 

“Well it’s the best thing on the menu, I’m sure you wouldn’t know what to pick so.” Malfoy picks a imaginary fuzz from his shirt. 

“If you are going to do that the whole time we are gone, I am telling you I wont be able to deal with you. I still don’t know why you are willingly spending time with me. We have never been close, up until last night I thought that you hated me.. But I recall you saying that you never hated me. Ok that’s great in all but if you want to be involved with the processes you have to not be so Malfoy. I’m used to traveling with a man who would just stand and hold what I needed him to then afterwards he would get his payment.” Harry blushes as he says the last part. “I just don’t know how this is going to work out, because we never been friends before Malfoy and that’s what scares me traveling with you. What if we have one of our blow up fights and then you don’t want me to do the show anymore?” 

Malfoy rolls his eyes, “Trust me Potter I will not over step my boundaries, I want us to become friends, and I will write up a contract just for your peace of mind. So enough of this rubbish let’s talk about our first stop. We are going to Ireland, there is this beautiful place called The Burren. We could spend a couple days there and then to France, then Italy, last stop would be Spain. Now do you have any objections for those places?” Harry furrows his brow bitting his lip, Ireland, France, Italy and Spain. Those are places he has always wanted to visit. Not that he didn’t have the money to do it he just wanted to do it with Matt that was the plan. 

“No.. No that sounds great actually. Do you think we have enough time to do all of this in 3ish weeks?” 

Malfoy smiles, not his smirk but a real smile. Harry looks at his smile, he has never seen him smile like this. That smile looks good on him. 

“With how talented you are Potter I have no doubt.” The waitress brings their food, and pumpkin juice. 

Harry takes a bite of the Toasties, it was probably the best toasties he has ever had. “Ok Malfoy you were right about this toasties it really is the best.” Harry smiles. 

“I told you... Hurry up and eat Potter we have a lot to do.” Malfoy takes a bite. 

“Since you are having a hard trouble remembering my last name which is Williams by the way you can just call me Harry, and I will call you Draco. Do you think you can do that Draco.” Harry rolls his eyes and a ghost of a smile is on his lips. 

“Harry, I think I will be able to do that. Williams doesn’t have the pop like Potter does so I guess Harry wouldn’t be so bad.” Draco smirks and shakes his head. “ So the port key leaves tomorrow at 6:00 am.” Draco says sipping on his pumpkin juice. 

“6:00 am Draco that is early.” What was he thinking how is he going to deal with Draco for the rest of his trip. 

“Well you need to get started. Just come to the manor in the morning.” Draco looks at his watch. “Shit I got to get going, I have a lot of things to take care of before tomorrow. Po… Harry I will see you in the morning.” Draco pulls out his money. 

“I can get it I’m not finished” 

“Alright,” putting his wallet back into his pocket. “I will see you tomorrow Harry.” 

“Yes See you then.” Harry nods and Draco stands. 

Harry sits at the table for a little while longer finishing his toasties and chips. Knowing that Emily is not missing him. George being at the house this morning was kind of a shock seeing someone from his old life with someone from his new. 

When he got back to Grimmauld place he was alone. He wants to talk to Matt so bad, to tell him everything. Is bringing him back the right thing to do. He doesn’t care grabbing the stone out of his pocket Matt appears. 

“Hi husband.” Harry says with a smile. Matt looks so good, he looks how he did when Harry first met him. 

“You look good.” Matt says with a smile. “Who are you all dressed up for?” His husband winking at him. 

“I’m not dressed up for anyone. I had a meeting today with an art gallery here in London.” Harry says sitting down on his bed. 

“Harry that is great! Look at you making your dreams come true. I’m so proud of you! So does that mean you have a show here?” Matt walks closer to him. Wishing that Harry could touch him. 

“Yeah it means that I have a show here. It’s only in a few weeks time before I go back home. I’m actually traveling while I'm here to get pictures. I’m going to Ireland, Italy, France and Spain.” 

Matt reaches out and tries to touch Harry. Harry smiles but soon it falls when he doesn’t feel his touch. Matt frowns, running a hand through his hair “Fuck!” He yells making Harry jump. 

“It’s okay Matt, I’m sorry,” Harry stands and moves closer. 

“No.. It's okay.. It's just sometimes I forget... like I want to be here with you and when you summon me I'm happy but it’s harder each time because I can’t touch you... I.. I'm sorry.” 

Tears slide down Harry’s face. “I wont bring you back anymore if you don’t want me to. I... I didn’t know how bad it would be. It was just me being selfish and wanting to see you.” 

“No, Harry I.. I want to come back...” Matt smiles weakly. 

“Promise me you will tell me when it gets to be too much. I.. I don’t want to make you miserable.” Harry says crossing his arms. 

Matt laughs. “That reminds me when you used to get mad at me for not washing the dishes.” 

“You are a wizard you seriously could have just swished your wand and it would have been done. But if you remember that night I made it up to you after you I yelled.” Harry smiles. 

“I remember your beautiful body.” Matt bites his lip. 

“Don’t give me that look Matthew, you wont be able to finish it.” Harry laughs. 

“I know... can I at least see you..” Matt ask sweetly. 

“Fine I want to take a shower anyways.” Harry looks at Matt and blushes. 

“Why are you blushing Babe, I've seen you naked more times than I can count.” Matt teases. 

“Well it’s been a while and normally you took my clothes off for me.” Sliding his t-shirt over his head showing his sun kissed skin. 

“You look just as beautiful as you did the last time I saw you like that.. Remember your birthday. God it seems like it’s been a million years since then.. Not just months.” Matt whines, not a sound Harry is used to. 

Unbuttoning his jeans he pulls everything down. Now standing naked in front of Matt. 

“Oh babe, you... you are so beautiful. Thank you...” Matt says with a smile. 

Harry feels unashamed in front of him. “I love you Matt. I miss you so very much.” 

“Harry!” Emily’s voice echos in the house. 

“Shit...” Harry scrambles to get his pants back on at least. Matt is laughing at him. “This is not funny Matthew.” Harry scolds. 

The door opens and there stands Emily and George, Emily’s eyes are wide and George is smiling..


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone... here is another chapter for you... I've been writing like crazy and I can't wait to post more!

Harry....” Emily says with tears in her eyes. 

Harry looks at Matt and then to Emily... “Umm Em... I.. this....” 

“Hey Em.” Matt says smiling at her. 

“This.. This can’t be happening you’re dead.. I saw you...” Putting her hand over her mouth and George puts his arm around her shoulder 

“Is this Matt, like your husband Matt?” George smiles. 

“Yeah Georges this is Matt,” Harry walks over to Emily and George lets her go, stepping towards Matt. 

“It’s the stone Emily.” He opens this hand to show her. 

“You’re telling me a stone can bring someone back from the dead.” Emily whispers. 

“He is here but he isn’t alive, he doesn’t have a body this is just his spirit he is not a ghost its something completely different I can’t really explain it. But he still knows you and he has all of his memories. Go ahead say Hi I know that it is weird I have done this once before with my family. Now I just use it to see him..” 

Walking towards Matt, Emily cries harder. “Hey Em. Have you been taking care of my Harry?” 

“I... I’ve tried I promised you.. Remember... I said I would...” Emily sobs. 

“Thank you, Emily, so much for being here with him, and I can see that you have found a handsome guy.... I told you it would come.” Matt looks at George. 

“I can see why my Harrykins like you Matthew,” George says putting his arm around Emily to comfort her. 

“Harrykins?” Matt raises his eyebrow. Harry rolls his eyes. 

“It’s nothing.. There is a lot that we have to talk about... Harry looks at Emily and George.” Harry looks at Matt not wanting to let him go. 

“Go.. If you need me you know you can always come get me... I love you.” Matt steps forward. 

“I love you too.” Putting the stone back into his pock now notices he doesn’t have his shirt on quickly he bends down and picks up his t-shirt. 

“Wow... Harry.... how... how many times have you done that?” Emily looks at him... 

“I’m going to go make some tea..” George kisses Emily temple and walks away. 

“Umm just a couple... sometimes I just need to talk to him...” Looking down at the floor not knowing how she was going to react. 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me...” Sounding hurt.. She has every right to be. 

“Well how am I supposed to tell my friend who didn’t even know I was a wizard until a little while ago that I have a stone that brings back a echo of a love one. You don’t even know the half of it. I have a cloak that turns me inviable and a wand that is the most powerful wand ever created. This is a whole different world than what you are used too.” Harry didn’t know if he has said too much but he couldn’t take it back now. 

“Well don’t keep anything from me again. Promise me right now that you wont.” Emily grabs his hand. 

Harry takes a deep breath. “I promise I wont keep anything from you ever again. Now we have a lot to talk about...” 

“Is it good or bad?” Emily squeezes hand. 

“It’s good... I think..” Harry pulls her from the room and walks down the stairs to the kitchen where George is sitting with the tea at the table. 

“So everything okay?” George says looking like he is up to something. 

“You heard us talking I know you did.. You used an extendable ear didn’t you?” Harry ask sitting down in front of George. 

“Ok... I might have... but it’s not like I didn’t hear anything I didn’t know... Plus I wanted to make sure My Emmy was ok.” Pulling her down to sit next to him. 

“I’m fine... this... world is different from someone like me... I mean I am what you guys call a muggle. It’s not like I have ever been around someone who can just bring people back from the dead or make things come to you just with a flick of a wand. Those were all just things that you saw in a movie. I mean I don’t even know why you like me George I don’t have anything cool like that to offer you.” Emily looks at George and he just smiles at her. 

“That’s the reason I do like you... you show me the magic in magic again. When I see things through your eyes I can see how amazing the world is... I haven’t felt that way in a long time... After.... After I lost Fred it was hard for me to want to live... to want to do much of anything. With you I want to do things I want show you and share with you.” George look into her eyes. 

Harry couldn’t do anything but look at them.. He knows deep down everything George is saying is true. 

“Oh George.” Placing her hands on his face she pulls him to her lips and kisses him.... 

After a few moments Harry coughs... “I’m still here guys... I .. I have something to tell you....” Harry taps his tea cups with his fingers. 

“OH sorry Harry.” Emily blushes... 

“Yeah. Sorry...” George takes a sip of his tea. 

“Okay so you know I had that gallery thing today... and guess who’s gallery it was?” They both looked at him a shrugged. 

“It was Draco Bloody Malfoy’s, at first I didn’t want to do it but think I thought when am I ever going to get this chance again.” Harry runs his fingers through his dark hair. ”So of course I say yes and now I am getting ready to travel to Ireland, France Italy and Spain with him... and I was going to take you with me unless you don’t want to go. I mean if you would rather stay with George I understand. You guys could just stay here.” Still fiddling with his coffee cup... 

Emily looks at George and then back at Harry. “Oh Harry I have always wanted to go to Ireland.” 

“It’s beautiful there...” George said, looking down... 

“Why... why don’t you come with us to Ireland George I mean if you can take a couple of days. I don’t expect you to come to everywhere I go Emily I know I'm your best friend and you are mine but I see the way you look at George and the way He looks at you .. I know that look that is the way that Matt and I looked at each other. So how about you guys come to Ireland with me and then come back here and just spend the rest of the holiday together.” Harry stands up and finishes his tea. 

“What do you think?” Emily looks at George. 

He smiles “ When do we leave?” George sits down his cup. 

“Tomorrow at 6am” George groans. 

“Okay well I am going to go talk to Ron and let him know I'm leaving for a couple of days. I’ll be back for dinner....” He looks at Emily... 

“Okay... hurry back..” Emily raises her face and he bends down to kiss her quickly. 

With a crack he was gone. 

“You really think he looks at me the way that Matt did you?” Emily asks with her fingers over her lips. 

Harry laughs. “Yes... he does. I couldn’t be happier for you..” 

“So Ireland... I have a feeling you are not telling me everything.....” Emily crosses her arms. 

“Well Draco will be coming with us....” Harry mumbles and Emily smiles.. 

“Draco is coming... I like him... but why don’t you seem excited. Is there something going on between you and him... I mean i can tell that there is something.. Did you guys used to date... Because when he brought me to the hospital I could tell that he still has feelings for you... He seemed upset that you had a husband but then he was upset because your husband was sick.. I mean he tried to keep it in control but I could tell that he was feeling something.” Harry laughed at the thought of him and Draco dating... Not saying that he didn’t think about it a couple of times when he was stoned out of his mind. That was a long time ago... 

“No Draco and I didn’t date. We actually hated each other... Come on it’s about time for me to tell you the whole story.....” Harry grabs her hand and the walk towards the living room. 

“So you died... and came back... Draco’s Mom saved your life by saying you were still dead... then you saw everyone you love practically die... George’s brother Fred and then all your parents friends and your godfather.. Harry fuck me it’s like you can’t catch a break... No wonder you left I would have too. Then on top of it you lose your husband. It’s like your life is a fucking book and the author is just a fucking dick.” 

Harry sighs and summons the bottle of fire whiskey after telling that he needs a drink.. Reliving it was too much. I would much rather have some muggle drugs and just space out for the rest of the night but he hasn’t done that in years.. 

“Yeah.. It's like a sick joke... but oh well.. This is my life but it will be better. I’m getting ready to have a show. I’m happy somewhat... I came back home and it hasn’t been horrible...” 

Harry was caught off by the green flames in the fire place. 

Hermione’s face is showing through the flames. “Harry... may I speak with you...” 

“Yeah... why don’t you just come on through.” Harry pours himself a shot of fire whiskey. “Do you mind Emily..” He looks at Emily and she smiles. 

“No not at all the more the merrier.” watching Hermione come through the fireplace. 

“Thanks for inviting me over Harry. I just wanted to talk about the other night... I mean what we said... it..” After talking through everything with Emily... Harry just wants to try to make things work.. 

“No... it’s fine I promise... Right now.. Life sucks and I'm going to try to live it day by day... if that means living here for a little bit or going back home I.. I don’t know what I am going to do.. I”m probably going to go back to America but that’s not set in stone... “ Hermione lunges and wraps her arms around Harry. 

“I’m so glad to hear that Harry I really am... I... I just miss you so much... life hasn’t been the same... and if you.. Just let us be in your life... okay...” Hermione pulls away.... She looks at Emily.. “I... I want us to be friends too.. If Harry loves you then you must be wonderful.. I know we probably have a lot in common, we both like the weasley men.. For some reason..” Emily laughs. 

“I.. want to be a part of your trio I don’t have any powers but I can cook anything and do everything a Midwest woman knows how to do.. I know you probably don’t know what that means but I can cook, sew, garden, knit, pretty much anything that is domestic but then I can be a total guy our friend Sal taught me how do work on cars so.. I can do that..” Emily blushes she knows that she was just rambling. Harry hands her a shot of fire whiskey. “Sorry I ramble when I’m nervous.” 

“Mr. Weasley is going to love you once he meets you properly…” Hermione smile. “And I need you to teach me how to cook! I’m so scared that Ron is so used to eating he mums cooking he will hate mine.. in fact I know he hates mine…” Emily stands up and grabs Hermione’s hand. 

“Come on we will start dinner..” Emily pulls her into the kitchen. “Come on Harry I’ll need your help too… you are almost as good as me..” Harry smiles at that compliment Matt loved his cooking. 

“Alright but I know how frustrated Mione gets when she doesn’t get something so I’m keeping my distance.” Harry laughs and then two pops fill the air. 

“Honey I’m home” George walks towards Emily and kisses her lips. 

Ron walks into the kitchen seeing Hermione putting on a apron. “Mione you are cooking?” Ron take a big swallow. 

“Yes she is going to help me. Now you boys go and set the table and get out of our hair.” Emily kisses George one last time and shoos him out of the kitchen. 

“Harry can I talk to you really quick.” Harry nods and they walk into the living room leaving George. 

“Mate, I just wanted to say.. I.. I missed you. I was so bloody pissed when you left. I.. I know sometimes I have been jealous of you… but we have been like brothers since we were 11. You are my best friend. I I don’t care if you are gay straight queer anything.. don’t keep us out of your life again okay… it felt like I lost two brothers instead of one..” Ron sniffs and pulls him into a hug. “Even if I have to go to America to see you…” 

“Thank you Ron….” Holding on tight to him. It was hard to not see him every day. But he knew that he had to get away when he did. 

“And I was hoping you would be my best mate?” Ron asks quickly. 

Harry laughs “yes I would be honored to be your best mate” Ron smiles. 

“Okay one last question… you had a crush on me haven’t you.. I mean it’s obvious right…” Harry laughs… He knew that question was going to come. 

“Oh no little brother out of all the Weasley’s Harry you would pick me right?” George comes in and poses like a model. 

“I am his best friend..” Ron says loudly. 

“Yeah but I’m tall and handsome.” George smiles… Harry couldn’t believe what is happening he starts laughing. 

“Okay Harry you tell us what Weasley would you choose?” Harry stands there and thinks about it… 

“Charlie..” both of them look as each other… 

“Charlie!” The both said at the same time.. 

“Yes.. It’s something about a guy with a dragon….” Harry thinks about Draco.. no why is he thinking about Draco… beside Dragon basically being his name… 

“Oh that hurts mate…” Ron shakes his head.. 

“Harrykins I.. I don’t even know what to say right now…” Both George and Ron go set the table and Harry goes back into the kitchen.. 

“What did you do to them?”Hermione looks over at them. You can hear them grumbling about all their best traits. 

“They asked me which Weasley I would want to be with..” 

Hermione laughed, “And you didn’t pick either one of them..” Hermione says as he slowly cuts a potato. 

“No I told them the truth and that would be Charlie..” Harry blushes and starts cutting the onion. 

“I mean how can you say no to a dragon trainer..” Hermione says as George and Ron walks in. 

“Oh not you too Hermione” Ron groans. 

“Hold In did you say a Dragon trainer! That sounds soo amazing…” George crosses him arms and pouts. 

“Oh I see it’s not as cool as a man who owns his own business who could take care of a beautiful woman without having to worry about him being eaten every day by a dragon.” George looking as Emily smiles and throws her hand towel over her shoulder. 

“I didn’t say that was the Weasley I want I just didn’t know there was such a thing…” walking over to George pulling him into a crushing kiss. 

“I chose you…” Emily whispers. George blushing kissing her again. 

“Alright Alright that’s enough of that” Harry says, “So now that’s done let’s finish cooking so we can eat..” Not that Harry didn’t like everyone having someone. He just wishes that Matt was here. Fifth wheel but at least he has a family right... 

When all was finished Hermione didn’t burn the kitchen down with the help of Emily. They had Shepards pie, something that Hermione shouldn’t have too many problems with on her own. 

“Alright everyone be nice.” Hermione says as she give everyone a little bit. 

They all take a small bite and a big smile appears on Rons face. “Mione this... this is delicious.” 

Everyone else nods. “He’s right it is great..” Harry takes another bite. 

“Well I owe it all to Emily she is magical in the kitchen. You would have thought she was the way she moved through the kitchen I can’t wait to learn more from her.” 

“Oh no you have done it now Emily.” Harry says teasingly. “Now she will show up with quill in hand writing down notes of everything you make. You’ll have a perfect student who is also a pain in the arse.” 

“Well I'm glad because I remember the last time I tried to teach Sal to cook something for his wedding anniversary he almost burned my house down so if she is half of what you say she is it will be a piece of cake.” Smiling at Hermione Emily elbows Harry. 

“So I heard you were leaving tomorrow for Ireland.. For your gallery show.” Ron looks at him... “I heard it was Malfoy’s gallery.. I know it is a wonderful opportunity but how are you going to deal with that git?” Ron wrinkles his nose. 

Harry rolls his eyes. “I’m going to do the best that I can.. It is a great opportunity.” 

“Yes Ronald it is and I know personally that Draco has changed.. You know that I wasn’t the biggest fan of him but we have become somewhat friends... I know that you don’t like him but Harry you should give him a chance he really has changed. He has giving a lot of what he has made to charity. For all types of Witches and Wizards half blood and well muggle born witches and wizards.” 

Could Draco change that much... I mean he was just a teenager put in a bad situation just like Harry. People handle it in a different way. Draco grew up and helped charity. Harry just ran away,.. No not ran away he went to live his own life for once not worrying about other people just his happiness for a little bit.. Not like he really got to enjoy it long enough. 

After dinner they had tea and sweets and talked more about the past. Nothing too heavy mostly embarrassing stories. 

“Alright I think I have been embarrassed enough I am going to head to bed 6 is going to come bright and early.” Harry stands and stretches. 

Hermione stands and hugs him. “Be safe ok and write us....” 

“Yeah mate, try not to kill the ferret.” Ron smirks and hugs him too. 

“I will do both okay... See you soon.” Ron and Hermione go through the floo. 

“I’ll make sure that there is coffee on in the morning.” Emily says cuddling close to George. 

“Alright night love ya.” Harry kisses her forehead. 

“I better get a kiss goodnight too I have been neglected each time now... I know I'm not Charlie.” George looks up at Harry. 

Harry rolls his eyes and kisses Georges forehead. “Be still my heart! Harry Potter just kissed me...” Leaning over onto Emily who is giggling. 

“Goodnight” Harry laughs and runs up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the Holiday's coming up i am going to post a couple of chapters..... I hope you guys are still liking it... let me know if you are... or let me know if you hate it... (please don't hate it lol) Let me know something...

Harry’s alarm screeches at 5 in the morning. Grumbling Harry stands up and walks towards the bathroom. Turning on the warm water he just stands. Looking down at his body his cock is half hard, results of a pleasant dream of Matthew. This is the first time since Matthew passed that he has even felt like this. He let his fingers glide over the sensitive skin. Leaning his head back feeling the water trickle over his skin, Grasping it fully now pumping faster. Leaning his head onto the tile eyes closing picturing Matthews body. His lips, his tongue Harry almost to his breaking point as he feels his stomach tightening. As he releases he sees Draco’s face his lips on his. 

“Fuck.” Harry said did he really just picture him kissing Draco. No.. Absolutely not. He loves Matt, but Matt isn’t here anymore... But he hasn’t been gone that long there is no way that you should be thinking about someone other than him. 

Packing quickly and making sure that he has all of his equipment and shrunk his suitcase. 

Walking down the stars stood a yawning George and an upbeat Emily. 

“Hey handsome I have a coffee for you.” Harry grunts and grabs the cup. 

“This is what you have to get used too George. She has always been like this…” Harry says as he takes a sip of coffee. 

“Well she made muffins Harry muffins. I can’t wait to get used to this.” George smiles sleepily. 

“Harry do you want a muffin? I made double chocolate chip…” Emily waves it in his face. It smell heavenly. 

Plucking it from her hand he picks at it with his fingers. “Thanks Em now is everyone packed and ready.” 

“Yep they are in George’s pocket. I’m so excited Ireland... I never thought I would go out of the country, now I get to go to Ireland..” Em wraps her arms around Harry middle. 

“Well we should probably get going I know Draco will be waiting... If we are late we are going to hear it.” Harry take one last bit of the muffin and sip of coffee. 

“Hold on my Emmy.” George wraps an arm around her waist. 

“See you guys there.” Harry pops away before George and Emily. 

Standing at the gates in front of the manor Harry takes a deep breath. He isn’t sure if this is still the thing that he should be doing. Especially after what happened this morning. 

The gates of the manor open as the other two pop in. 

“Is this a castle Draco lives in a castle.” Emily laughs. 

“It’s a manor.” Harry grumbles. Draco walk out in a dark green jumper and jeans with loafers. 

“Well I see the whole gang is here.” Draco says as he walks up to them. 

“Hi Draco.” Emily runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck. Draco stands there stock still 

“Thank you so much for allowing me to come I'm really excited.” he pats her back before she pulls away. 

“You’re welcome it looks like you brought your boyfriend...” Looking over at George who is looking at Draco. 

“Yeah that’s okay right.. I know he wasn’t part of the plan but I didn’t want to leave without him I know we just met but...” 

“You’re my guest Emily I told you he could come it has nothing to do with Draco.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Harry is right.” Draco pulls out a flask with dragons on it. “I’m assuming that Emily you have taken one of theses before.” 

Emily nods and grabs a hold on Georges hand. “Alright lets go.” 

Harry, Emily and George touch the flask and the hook grab below their navel and they were gone. 

They arrived in a town in front of a brick inn. 

“Here is where we are going to be staying. Harry I only reserved two room. I didn’t know Mr. Weasley was coming with us. So we have two options you can stay with me or if you like you can get your own room I don’t know if they are booked though.” Draco fixes the hem of his jumper. 

There is no way that Harry would share a room with Draco. Not after this morning not ever... Could they be friends maybe... but never anything more. He needed some space anyways after shooting all day. 

“I think I will try to get my own room.” 

“We could all stay together...” Emily smiles at Harry. 

“I love you guys I really do.. But... I don’t want to share a room with you... I know how you are in the Morning Emily .” Emily shrugs and smiles at George. 

“Well it’s open Harrykins if you want.” 

“Well let’s not just stay out here let’s get our rooms so you two can go do whatever you want to do and Harry and I start working.” Draco rolls his eyes and walks towards the door. 

The inn was cozy, as soon as you walk in you see the front desk. It’s a beautiful oak with a skinny brown hair woman writing something down. When Draco walks up, she looks up and smiles. Harry notices the pink in her cheeks when she sees him. 

“Good morning,” Her accent harsh but beautiful. 

“Yes I have two rooms under Malfoy.” He smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. All the training he received as a child he is always ready for any type of social situation. 

“Oh yes Mr. Malfoy we have the two best rooms ready for you. One with a queen bed and the other has a queen and a double.” 

“Thank you. I’m sure they are wonderful.” Draco takes the keys from her and hands one to Emily who smiles up at George. Seeing them again it’s cute to see George is more than a foot taller than she is. 

After they step a side Harry walks up to the desk. 

“Erm.. Hi I was just wondering if you have a room available it can be whatever you have.” Harry drums his fingers on the desk. 

She frowns, “I’m sorry we are currently all booked.” 

“It’s okay Harry you can just stay with us. I promise I wont be loud in the morning.” Emily smiles. 

Harry looks at her and thinks to himself. That’s the last thing he wants.. He doesn’t want to be reminded that he is alone. That he wont have that closeness with someone. He needs to be happy for her.. 

“Thanks it will be fun.” Harry says half heartedly. 

“Alright Harry, go put your stuff down and meet me out here in 10 minutes and we are going to get going..” Draco orders as he walks towards his room. 

“Alright Draco.” Harry rolls his eyes. Harry takes a minute to look around. It looks like there is a pub he will probably be there tonight so George and Emily can have a little bit of a lone time. He could always stay up all night it’s not that he hasn’t done that before. There has been plenty of times that he would not sleep all night and he would get his best shots. 

The inn was decorated in warm colors. Deep wood colors, tans browns and greens. Walking into their room, the walls are tope and the bed covered in white bedding. A door leads to the outside, where a little white table and chairs sit. It really was picturesque. 

“Harry this is such a great place... I know I have said it a million times but thank you so much..” Emily lays down on the bed. 

“Well you are welcome. You two take a nap and go explore. I’m going to go, I am excited to get started. I can already feel the magic here not real magic but the beauty...” He kisses Emily’s forehead. 

George smiles and leans towards him.. Harry rolls his eyes and kisses his forehead. “I just want to be included.” George smiles.. “And Rons not here now... so you can truly tell me it’s me right the Weasley that you would have a crush on right...” Harry laughs. 

“Yes. You are right it’s you George.” Harry lies. 

“Well sorry Harry you are going to have to find another because this one is mine.” Emily possessively pulls him into a hug. 

“I wouldn’t dare. Have fun guys and be safe.” Grabbing is camera bag. Going into the bathroom he pulls out a small container. He opens the green side and pulls out a contact and slides it over his eye blinking a couple times and then repeats it on the other eye. Placing his glasses on the sink he looks at himself. Green eyes looking tired, hair longer but still a little crazy, and that bead which he trimmed just a little bit. “Bye guys have fun.” Harry says as he shuts the door. 

Taking a deep breath he starts walking to the foyer. There stood Draco, wearing the same thing he did early. Harry looks down at himself wearing jeans, trainers and a jumper. Knowing that Draco’s feet are going to be killing him by the time that they are done. 

“Well Harry at least you are on time, are you ready there is a place that I wanted to take you that I know it is beautiful. Are you ready to go?” Draco looks at Harry, he nods. 

“Yes, are you sure you don’t want to change shoes. Your feet are going to be killing you by the time we are done.” Harry looks down at Draco then slowly back up. He looks just like he did when he was a kid but better a little toner. What are you doing stop looking at him like that. This is Draco. 

“Yes P.. Harry I am going to be fine. I have worn shoes like this my whole life..” There is that Malfoy attitude. 

“Alright well, let’s go.” Following Draco outside, he holds out his arm. Looking at it, Harry take it hesitantly. 

“I’m not going to bite you Harry,” Draco looks over at Harry and shakes his head noticing how beautiful his eyes look when he doesn’t have his glasses on... He steals on last look and then they were gone. 

When the arrived after the shock of apperating, Harry gets a good look at what he was seeing. It was a beautiful autumn day. Stones and water everywhere it was beautiful. Stone archways, leading down paths, can’t forget the castle. 

“Draco....” Is all Harry could say. Looking at him the blonde was smiling. 

“What don’t be shocked Harry. I know what beautiful things look like...” Looking over Harry into the water. 

“I mean but I have... this is..” Harry gets out his camera and starts photographing everything that he sees. Getting into that zone that happens every time. Not a care in the world, why hasn’t he done this in a while. This is what he needs to do to be able to focus and see the beauty in the world. 

Draco just walking slowly behind him watching him work smiling to himself. This is amazing just seeing an artist at work... Not just any artist the artist that has had his heart since he was a child. Watching him smile. 

Not noticing the time merlin knows how long they have been gone a rumble hits Harry stomach. He hasn’t eaten since last night. The two bites of his muffin early are gone. Turning around his sees Draco sitting in a chair reading. 

“Hey... Draco..” Looking up at him from his chair, his gray eyes shimmering in the light. 

“Yes Harry,” Placing a bookmark into his book. 

“I’m actually really hungry. I didn’t eat breakfast this morning. I need to stop for something to eat.” Harry was ready for a fight. 

“I’m actually hungry myself. There is a pub in town that is pretty good I heard. If you want, we can go. Maybe get a few shots in town.” Draco stands up and shrinks down his chair and places it in his pocket. 

Holding out his arm again Harry grabs it. Feeling the warmth of his arm on his fingers there wasn’t really a spark but a tingle. Looking over at Draco and then down at the ground. 

They end up in front of a pub called Cass. Walking in it has a rustic vibe, there is a big fireplace in the middle of the room. A dozen tables and chairs are around. It’s not very busy, just a few patrons. 

“Hello, just two.” An attractive black hair man with piercing blue eyes greets them. Harry looks at the man for a little too long Draco looks over at him and then at the man. 

“Yes two.” Draco sneers. 

“Follow me.” Seeing all of him now he is tall and skinny.. Too skinny Harry thinks. 

When Harry and Draco sit, Harry quickly grabs the menu. He is hungrier than he thought. Looking at the menus he sees, fish and chips, goat cheese tartlets, steaks, burgers and then he sees pizza. Pizza has become one of his favorite meals. 

He sees that they have a couple different ones but nothing that sounds like he wants until he sees, The House Pizza, Homemade Tomato Sauce, Topped with Mozzarella Cheese, Meatballs, Caramelised Onions, Mixed Peppers & Basil. Yes! This is what he wanted... 

“Do you see anything Harry?” Draco breaks the silence. 

“Yes I am going to get the pizza.” Harry looks up at him... waiting for him to say something about his childish choice. 

“I was actually thinking that sounds good too. Which one are you going to get?” Harry shocked looks at Draco.. He must have had a weird face. “Yes Harry I eat pizza.” 

“It just seems a little childish for you.. But I mean the other day you did eat a toastie. So I don’t know what has happened to the Old Draco Malfoy.” 

Draco smiles at him. “Well Harry people do change..” 

“Well which one are you going to get?” Harry asks putting down his menu. 

“The one with Garlic and Olive Oil with Roasted Chicken, Broccoli, Mushrooms and Mozzarella Cheese.” Harry laughs. “I don’t think I said anything that was funny Harry.” Raising his eyebrows at him. 

“You would pick the pizza with Broccoli, You know right now I could go for a meat lovers pizza... Merlin it is so good.” Harry licks his lips. 

“A meat lovers pizza, Harry could you be gayer.” Draco teases. 

“Oh fuck off Draco.” Harry says playfully. “It has pepperoni, sausage, ham, like all the meats with tons of cheese. It is big in America...” 

“That sounds greasy.” Draco rolls his eyes. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it. There is this pizza shop a couple towns away that had the best meat lovers pizza. Matt and I would go there and order pizza, wings, and beer. We would eat until we couldn’t stand and then go home and pass out..” Harry smiles thinking about the memory. 

“Well... that sounds.. “ Draco didn’t know what to say. He wishes he could say that he would love to do that with him one time. Or how he wishes that he had memories. Well good memories. There was that one time that he tried to kill you in the bathroom. But then there was that time that he saved you from a burning room. 

“Are you ready to order.” The same man walks back up to the table. 

They both order, Draco gave Harry a look when he ordered a beer. 

“You can’t have pizza without beer Draco.. You should honestly try it.” 

“I just thought it was a little early to start drinking...” Draco looks at him. 

Harry rolls his eyes. It was going pretty good.. Now he has to start. 

“It’s just a beer it’s not like it’s whiskey, I don’t have a problem Draco. I have been in that place... trust me.. I’m no where near what I used to be.” Harry knowing that he said too much looks down at his hands and curses. 

“What do you mean you have been in that place?” Sounding not like Draco. 

“Don’t.. Don't worry about it... I’m fine.. The Burren is beautiful. I think I got some wonderful shots.” Playing with his wedding band, trying to change the subject. 

“It is a beautiful place, but Harry..” Draco tries to push the subject, knowing he is probably not going to get the answers he wants. 

“Fine Draco... fine... When I moved to America, I went downhill alright. I did drugs I drank all the time. When I was in California most of the time, I wasn’t sober. I remember waking up one day on a couch of a person didn’t know with my clothes off. I was actually scared when I woke up because I lost three days... I didn’t know what happened in those three days. Then I was like you know what I can’t do this anymore so I packed up my car that I bought and traveled. I only drink now.. After I lost Matt the first thing, I wanted to do was buy anything to make me feel good. I didn’t though I just drank... that’s what I do now I drink. But I don’t ever let myself get like that. So go ahead tell me how stupid I am, how you would figure that the chosen one would be so weak.” Harry looks over at Draco who has his fingers claps together. 

“Harry, do you not think that people can change. I know that I was a horrible git when I was a teenager. But you are not the only one that had that breaking point. You do know I was great at potions right. Well do you know how easy it is to get numb from potions so you don’t have to feel. Remembering the torture, the death. Why would I judge you for something that I did the same thing. But my low point was waking up at St Mungo’s. The Daily Profit had a field day. But Harry I'm not telling you this to make you feel anything for me... or saying that my story was worse. I just want you to know that you were not alone. Before Harry could register what, he was doing he grabs Draco’s hand. 

“I’m sorry Draco... some.. Sometimes I forget that you.. You knew you were right there and you didn’t have anyone. I know I had Ron and Hermione but they had each other. It was like both of us we just had ourselves.” Harry squeezes Draco’s hand and smiles. Draco smiles at him that smile again. Just looking at each other for the longest time hands still touching. 

The waiter brings over their food that Harry still noticing that his hand is in Draco’s. He pulls away as he sits down their pizza and beer. 

“So, this looks good.” Harry says as he takes a sip of his beer. 

“Yes they do.” Draco back to his stone face. 

“So why. .. why did you get into the arts?” Harry asks grabbing a slice of pizza. 

“Well the Malfoy family has always been into the arts. We like beautiful things. But if you want me to be honest, over dosing actually helped me, like you I wanted to see the beauty in things. I wanted all the beauty because you know how greedy I am.” Smiling at Harry, which makes him blush.. Why am I blushing at something Draco said. 

“Yes I do. So how is your pizza?” Harry ask shoving having of his slice in his mouth. His is so good. 

“It’s really good. The broccoli is actually really good. Do you want a piece?” Draco motions to his pizza... Wrinkling up his nose Harry shakes his head. 

“I don’t think so.. But thanks anyways. Would you like a piece of mine?” Harry asks holding a slice of pizza to him. 

“No... Harry I'm okay... So after lunch where would you like to go.” Harry takes a sip of his beer. 

“OH.. Umm i figured you had everything planned out...” Harry said taking another bite. 

“Well it depends did you get all that you needed today here... because I do have another place that I would like to go. Killarney I heard it’s beautiful. Then tomorrow we can hit like Belfast or Dublin.” 

“That sounds really good. I thought this was going to go a lot worse. But it is still the first day of our travels so I'm not going to hold my breath.” 

“Well I'm trying Harry.. But sometimes you make it so easy.” Draco smiles at him. 

“Okay, I have eaten now so I'm better.” Harry says eating the last slice of his pizza. 

“Did you even taste that pizza, you ate it so quickly.” Draco raises his eyebrow. 

“Arsehole.” 

“Prat.” Draco smiles at him. 

So maybe Draco has changed... Harry thinks to himself... He is still Draco but it’s nice not fighting all the time. We have things in common. I can’t believe he got into potions like that. Harry thought muggle drugs were dangerous. 

Harry felt Draco’s hand on his bringing him out of his thought Harry felt that spark again. Pulling away quickly. Fuck this can’t happen... Not at all... 

“I think if you want to go to Killarney we should get going.. We are going to lose daylight soon.” Harry throws money down on the table and walks out. He needs to talk to Matt, but the last time he brought him back he was upset... He knows that if he keeps bringing him back it’s not good for him or himself. He saw how upset he got last time. Why did he had to feel that spark with Draco Malfoy of all people. Maybe he does know why... Maybe it’s because he did at one time might possibly have feeling for him. Harry shakes his head.. There is no way.. But deep down he knows that it’s true. 

“Potter, the next time you want to storm out of a restaurant like you did make sure I'm not with you.” 

“Oh I'm Potter again I see.” Harry crosses his arms. 

“Well when you acted like your old self just going off then yes I will call you that.” 

“Well DRACO, I’m sorry to embarrass you are you ready to go?” Harry grabs onto his arm. Fighting the urge to pull it close... Merlin, what the fuck is wrong with me, He thinks to himself... Do I like Draco Malfoy? I can’t like him, I just lost my husband, but it doesn’t mean you don’t love him any less and it doesn’t mean that you don’t still have feelings for him.... fuck, he still has feelings for Draco. 

Going back to the inn after a long day, All Harry wants to do is go take a shower and have a drink. Maybe a couple of drinks. Opening the door Harry is alone, Draco and Harry didn’t talk much after lunch. Thank Merlin. 

Harry hops into the shower and washes the day off of himself. He was still alone when he got out. Using a quick drying spell he throws on a pair on jeans and an a sweatshirt of an American football team that Harry watched with Matt. Slipping on his trainers he walks down to the pub. 

Walking up to the bar he sits down. “What’ll it be?” An old man asks with a toothy grin. 

“Can I just have a pint please.” The old man nods and walks over to the tap. 

Harry plucks up a menu looking at what he could snack on as he drinks. 

“Here ya go” The old man sits the pint in front of him. 

“Thanks” 

The old man leans on the bar. “So let me see, you have lost a great love and it hasn’t been that long ago… but now an old love has returned…. Making you think about the old love… wondering if it’s too soo .” Harry looked around and then looked back at the bartender. 

“You talking about me?” Harry pointed to his chest. 

“Yes you son… trust me I know I lost my… my partner when I was young I was about your age, I love him more than anything…. But then an old love found me… right after I lost him… We are still together the old love and I.. it’s been 40 years. I love him as much as I did the day I saw him when I was 11 years old.” 

Harry was shocked at what he has heard. 

“Sir, how…” The old man touches his head by his temple. 

“Sometimes our heart tells our story before our mouths do. So you are afraid that it’s too soon to have feelings for someone else. Even though you have felt this way about this person for many years.” 

Harry shook his head “I loved… love my husband” 

“No one said you didn’t,” Harry chugs his beer. As the bartender looks at him. 

“May I have whiskey please,” The bartender pours him a whiskey. 

“You know that is not going to help.” The old man said sitting down the whiskey. “Doesn’t matter how much you drink doesn’t take it away.” 

“Well what does... can you tell me that.. What helps?” Taking a drink of the whiskey. 

“Being truthful to yourself. Don’t drown yourself in whiskey. Can I ask you something?” The old man ask as he looks over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Sure.” Harry ask as he finishes his whiskey, “May I have another please.” The old man pours again. 

“Why don’t you go talk to him. He is siting right back there.. He is the blonde posh looking fellow?” Harry raises his eyebrow. Draco is in the pub., of course he is in the pub because he wants to be able to keep an eye on me, He thinks to himself. I don’t need a fucking baby sitter. 

“Because he is a git. Because I just lost my husband.. Because everyone would talk if we were together. Because he is handsome and I don’t know if I could really talk to him without taking him into his room and .. well I don’t know why I am telling you all of this but... anyways I’m Harry by the way.” He fiddles with his drink. 

“I’m Pat, and that’s what happened when you mix drinks with someone who keeps everything in. I understand what you are going through I do. You are so young that it is hard to know what to feel after you lose that person that you have been with for a long time.. How long were you married?” 

“5 years, but we were together for 6. So it wasn’t long enough...” Taking another sip, wanting to look back at Draco. 

“It never is long enough,” 

“So when you had your old love come back into your life how close was it after your husband died?” Harry asks as he looks back at Draco finally he was reading.. Who reads in a pub. Draco Malfoy...that would be who. 

“It was only a couple of months, I know it was soon and I fought myself saying did I even love my husband.. Which I did, but it... People come into your life for a reason. He came into your life after what happened because its who you need. Try not to push him away.. I think it would be good for you.” Pat said smiling at him. 

“Well I'm stuck with him on business for the next couple weeks. So maybe I will talk to him at some point but right now I don’t think it will work” Harry drinks the rest of his whiskey and takes out his wallet and lays down more than what he owed. “Thank you, Pat., I’m sure I will see you again before I leave this wonderful country.” 

Harry looks at Draco before he leaves the pub. Going to his room pretending to be a sleep when Emma and George come in. 

Falling asleep he dreams of that same little girl with blonde hair and green eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! This chapter gets the ball rolling!!!!!!!!

The next day Draco had him everywhere in Ireland. George had an Emergency at the store. So Emily left with him. But Harry didn’t mind, he knew that she really like George and he had a lot of work to do. 

Harry stayed in the room the whole night working on photos. he turned the bathroom into a darkroom. Harry was up until about 3am working. 

So he wasn’t awake when he needed to be. A knock on the door wakes up Harry with negatives everywhere. 

“Coming.” Harry not noticing he is just wearing his boxers opens the door. 

There stood Draco in black pants and a jumper with a button up underneath looking like he just stepped out of a fashion magazine. Draco drinks in the sight of Harry. 

“Oh fuck Draco I'm.. I'm sorry I fell asleep working on the photos last night. If you give me like five minutes.” 

“It’s fine Harry do you mind if I just wait here?” Draco said as he picks up a roll of negatives. 

“Sure but don’t touch anything Draco, I have a system.” Harry walks into the bathroom turning on the shower he gets in. 

Meanwhile Draco is looking at some of the negatives knowing he shouldn’t be but when has Draco cared. He finds a negative of a picture of him yesterday. When did he take that, it’s a beautiful shot and not just because he is in the picture. Had Harry been watching him. He has to do something. Draco didn’t know if he was going to do what he wanted but now after seeing that picture he was going too. 

Stepping out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist Harry grabs a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a cardie. “ I told you not to touch anything.” 

Draco turned around and saw Harry with nothing but a towel on. Draco could see that his skin was still wet his hair is dripping. Moaning inward really Harry just a towel. 

“Well you know I don’t listen very well Harry. Now hurry up and get dressed. Or we are going to be late.” Draco turns back around and looks at more of the negatives. 

3 minutes later Harry walks out all dress hair pulled back out of his face. Wearing his glasses today he will change later he just too tired to poke his eyes right now. 

“So I’m ready.. Are we going to do it in here.” Harry said with a flick of his wand putting all his equipment away and shrinking it down plopping it into his camera bag. 

“Yes.” Holding out a pen Harry takes a hold of it and off they go. 

Draco’s house in France is absolutely beautiful vines covered the front of the house. Which was huge, Harry should have known. 

“Draco this is beautiful.” Draco smiles at him. 

“Bienvenue en France.” Draco squeezes his arm. Of course Draco could speak fluent French. 

“Now you can show off even more...” Harry teases. 

“Oh Harry you know you like it when I show off.” Draco squeezes his arm again. 

“So I wanted to show you the house before we left we have a lot of things to do today. First we have to take you shopping for a new suit and then I am taking you to dinner then we are going to a gallery opening.” Draco pulls him toward the house. Is Draco taking him out on a date. What is going on, he thought they were coming here to take photos. 

“Umm Draco?” 

“It’s a part of the job.. You must mingle and meet other galleries. It will be good for you.” Draco smiles as they walk into the house. 

It’s as beautiful inside as it was outside. Crisp clean tan walls with expensive artwork hanging all around. 

“Draco... could this place get any better.” Harry smiles... 

“Well your room is the first door on the left but no need to worry about that right now. Right now we need to get to the tailors. Let go.” 

“Draco do I really need a suit.” Harry asks as he puts down his camera bag. 

“Yes you do.. You need to look good because you are going to be seen with me. Now hold on.” Draco puts his arm around Harry’s waist pulling him close Harry not knowing how he feel about this closeness but he think he likes it. With a pop he was gone. 

Appearing in front of a posh store front. “Here we are.” Draco said while still holding on to Harry they walk inside of the store. 

“Salut comment puis-je vous aider” A man wearing a brown suit walks up to them with a smile. 

“Salut mon date a besoin d’un nouveau costume, bleu marine,chemise blanch, cravate verte. S’ il vous plait.” Looking over at Draco not knowing what he said but he sounded so good saying it. Harry you need to stop, he thinks to himself. But why.... he fights with himself. 

“Harry go with them and they will measure you, I’m going to look for myself something tonight as well.” 

Harry is taken back to a set of mirrors where the same man measures him from head to toe. Moments later Harry was in a dressing room with three different suits. With three different green ties. 

Harry dresses in the first suit which was double breasted Navy blue Harry puts on the pants buttons the shirt magic the tie tied and slips on the jacket. He takes a deep breath before he walks out into the room with the mirrors. 

He saw Draco standing there waiting for him wearing a deep green suit with a white dress shirt and deep blue tie. He looked amazing. Harry licks his lips subconsciously. 

“Oh Harry you look almost presentable. I don’t think I like the double breasted but its getting there.” Draco stands behind him fixing and smoothing out his jacket. 

Looking into the mirror Harry’s breath was almost taken away. Seeing Draco behind him grey eyes on his green he wanted nothing more than to turn around and kiss him. 

“Alright Harry go try on the others.” Draco whispers in Harry’s ear making the hairs on the back of his neck stands up. 

Trying on at least 5 more Draco was happy with a fitted Navy blue suit with a green and navy blue tie, don’t forget the navy dress shoes. Draco handed the cashier his card without even looking at the price. Draco also bought himself the fitted deep green suit. 

Harry didn’t feel like arguing with him in the store so he held his tongue until the walked out of the store. 

“Draco, why did you spend that much money on me for a suit I could have bought it myself.. You do know that I hold all of the Potter and Black money.. I can buy things for myself.” Rolling his eyes. 

Draco looks at Harry and smirks “Well obviously you can’t because you have been wearing the same thing everyday.. Not saying you don’t look good in what you are wearing but for what i have planned tonight you need to look great not good.” 

Harry stares at him. “What do you mean I look good, I think I look bloody brilliant every day thank you very much...” Harry smiles and looks at Draco. 

“That might be true Harry but the place I'm taking you to dinner is very elegant and your tight jeans and jumpers do not work for that.” Draco places a hand on Harry’s back as they walk down the street with suits over their shoulders. 

“Draco why... why are you taking me to such an expensive restaurant I mean I would be happy with some chips and a sammie or ya know pizza. Then we can just go to the gallery opening.” 

Rolling his eyes Draco stops and looks at Harry. “Harry you can’t be that daft.” 

“How am I being daft Draco. Why are you doing this all for me. I’m just Harry you know they guy who drives you insane the guy who has thrown up on your trainers, the... the guy who almost killed you..” Harry’s voice grew softer the longer he talked. 

“The guy who saved my life numerous times, the guy who puts everyone's needs before his own, the guy who has been dealt a shit hand in life, much like myself when it comes to that. The guy who deserves this more than anyone I know.” Draco moves closer to Harry and he freezes. 

“I don’t need your pity.” Harry says hoping deep down inside it wasn’t pity hoping it was his way of saying he likes him. 

“You know you are right you do drive me insane. It’s not pitty you git.” Draco walking away. Not wanting to do what he wants to do in front of people in the streets. 

“Well I'm sorry that I am a huge git.” Harry sulks off towards him. 

“Harry if you would like to go back to my house we could discus this better but I think we would both do better if we had some tea and food in our stomach before we do.” Harry shakes his head. 

“No Draco please tell me why I'm so daft why I'm so stupid.” Harry throws his suit over his arms and crosses them. 

“Harry like I said this is not the right place to talk about this.” Draco sighs looking at Harry pleading with him. 

“That is bullshit Draco, Please tell me..” Draco grabs his arm and with a pop they were gone from the streets to a beautiful mountain scape. 

Harry looks around, “Why... why did you bring me here.” Harry looks at Draco who is biting his lip. 

“So we could talk about why you are such a git.” Draco moves closer to him. 

“Oh well please explain.” Harry is finding it hard to stay mad at him in this beautiful place. 

“Because you git, I want to make our first date to be brilliant. Because I really like you.. I always have.. But you have to be you.. So you make it impossible.” Draco runs his fingers through his blonde locks. “So now I don’t know if you want to go on this date with me, or if you don’t want it to be a date we can just make it into a business thing.” Draco looks at Harry who is just staring at him. 

Harry takes a deep breath.. Draco wants to take him out on a date because he likes him. Really likes him. Emily might have been right... Draco likes him... He wants to go out on a date with him. Should he go out on a date with Draco.. Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath and listens to his heart. 

“Harry please say something... I am not the type of person just to tell people how I am feeling so.. You are killing me here.” Harry smiles.. He knows that Draco is telling the truth. 

“Well I think if this is a date I want the full experience, I want to be wined and dined, doors open for me, dessert, a nice walk home and.. If you are lucky you might just get a kiss goodnight.” Harry smiles at Draco who’s mouth is open looking at him. 

“So this is a date.” Draco moves closer to him. 

“Yes it is a date.” Harry smiles sweetly at him. Draco pulls Harry into a hug. Harry caught off guard almost falling but Draco catches him. Harry wrapping his arms around Draco’s middle inhaling his wonderful scent. Merlin he smells so good. 

“So you said something about food earlier.. I’m starving...” Draco rolls his eyes as he pulls away. 

“Alright we can go back to the house. The house elf can whip us up something..” Draco says as he wraps an arm around Harry’s waist. 

“Well if you want someone to cook for you... I can... I really kind of enjoy it. I can just make us lunch.” Draco squeezes tightly. 

“Well how am I supposed to wine and dine you if you are cooking?” Draco ask as they walk a few feet. 

“That for dinner this is just me making you lunch, and myself lunch.” Harry smiles at Draco. 

“You look good when you smile Harry. I like it.” Draco pulls him closer and with a pop they were gone. 

Looking at the kitchen Harry is in love. Gas stove, two ovens tons of counter space. Emily has made his love for cooking grow. Before he always had negative feeling about it because of how he had to cook all of his family’s meals but with the help from Emily it actually grew into loving it. 

Harry looks around to see what they have, looking around he finds ham, bread and eggs. Harry goes straight to his favorite brunch. Eggs Benedict. Harry starts on his Hollandaise sauce after that is complete he toast the bread, making sure its perfect. Then he starts poaching his eggs. Making sure that the water is hot enough and swirling like it should. Harry makes 4 perfectly poached eggs that went on-top of the ham and the toasted bread. Dripping the holnedaze sauce on-top perfectly. Motioning with his wand to the fridge for the orange juice he pours a glass for him and one for Draco. 

Harry walking into the dining room with the plates setting them on the table using his wand to bring in the drinks. 

Harry walks into the sitting room where he finds Draco dozing off on the couch... He has never seen Draco sleep before. He looks so peaceful, blonde hair falling into his face lips slightly parted. 

Harry walks up to him and gently shakes his arm. 

“Dray.” Harry whispers. 

“Hmm.” Draco mumbles. 

“Lunch is ready, you hungry?” Harry grabs his hand helping him to stand up. 

“Mmmhmm, thank you mon Chou” Draco smiles at him. 

“Do you always use pet names when you are sleepy” Harry blushes. 

“Sorry would you like me just to call you Harry?” Draco pads to the kitchen. 

“No.. I was just wondering” Arsehole. 

“And I’m pretty sure you called me Dray so…” Draco sits down at the table. Admiring the food in front of him.“Harry this looks really good I’m shocked..” 

“There he is.. I was wondering were you went” Harry teases as he cuts into the egg as the yummy yolk goes everywhere. 

“Well old habits die hard Mon Chou.” Draco takes a bite. “Oh Merlin, that is soo good.” 

“Dray what do you keep calling me?” Harry ask with a mouth full of egg. 

“Well it could mean my sweet or my baby..” Draco blushes a little as he says it. 

“Oh okay…” Harry smiles brightly. “So you really like it?” 

“Yes, this is surprisingly delicious.” Shaking his head. He knew Harry was amazing but this... 

“So who is the artist that we are seeing tonight?” Harry asks taking a sip of orange juice. 

Draco wipes his mouth smiling “Her name is Luna.. Luna Lovegood. I’m sure you have heard of her.” Draco laughs 

“Luna like my Luna?!” Harry laughs, “I’m so excited now! I didn’t know she was an artist I mean it doesn’t shock me. What type does she do?” 

“Well actually she is a painter. A finger painter I know what you are thinking but her work is so pure and realistic I don’t know how she does it with just her fingers.” Draco almost has his lunch finished Harry smile knowing that he likes his food so well. 

“So finger panting well I can’t wait to see it! So what are we going to do now?” 

“I don’t know how long it’s been since you have been flying but normally every time I come here I like to get my broom out and I have an extra if you would like to take a spin?” Draco knew he had him there. 

“I would love to! Do you have a snitch I would love to have a friendly competition.” 

Draco throws his head back and laughs. 

“You have a friendly competition. That’s rich.. but yes I have a snitch we could play with. Finish your lunch and we can get going.” Draco said laughing. 

Harry is actually feeling really good about this. “So you were looking at my negatives earlier.. did you like what you have seen?” 

Draco nods. “I can’t wait to see them… do you think you will develop some soon. You can take a room here and just use it as a dark room. I would like to see how the process is done.” 

Liking this Draco, he smiles “I think I can do that, you know I thought that I would be shit at it because of not being able to do potions as well as you did at Hogworts. There are a lot of chemicals that go into developing photos, but I think the best thing is when you put the paper in the mixture and the photos slowly appear I mean it seriously feels like magic.” 

“You know that we do actual magic right. Like out of everything that you have seen you are going to say that an image appearing on a paper is amazing?” Draco taking the last bite of his breakfast rolls his eyes. 

“Just wait until you see it. I mean it’s something else. Now can we go flying...” Standing up and sending their plates into the kitchen. 

“Yes, lets go change.” Harry didn’t even wait for him to finish he was already up the stairs to his room. 

Walking inside he sees a huge four poster bead cherry wood with matching dresser drawers and a wardrobe. With a maroon bedspread. It looks like how Draco’s house would. 

Walking down the stairs wearing a pull over, a pair of Matts sweat pants with his trainers. 

“Dray you ready?” he says as he takes the last step. “Dray?” 

When he walks into the sitting room he sees Draco talking with.. Oh fuck.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry fiddling with his fingers as he looks down at his feet. Narcissa is hugging her son. 

“Mother I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Draco kisses her cheeks and pulls away. 

“Well I haven’t been able to get a hold of you for a couple days so I was worried. I know that it’s been a while since then but I couldn’t help to think that something wrong.” Running her hands down his face. 

“I’m fine Mother, I was actually getting ready to go flying.” Harry not wanting to be in the room while they are talking slowly turns around but not paying attention he runs into a table. Making so much noise that they both turn around. 

Fuck... 

“Oh I'm sorry dear I didn’t know that you had company.. No wonder you have been busy.” Narcissa walks towards him. Taking a deep breath Harry turns around. 

“Oh. Mister Potter, it’s great to see you.” Harry smiles and gently slides off his wedding band this is the last thing that he wanted to talk bout. 

“Mrs. Malfoy, it’s great to see you too. You are looking well.” Harry smiles, looking at Draco who shrugs and mouths I’m sorry. 

“Well I will leave you boys. Since you are here Draco you and Mr. Potter should invite me to dinner tomorrow okay dear.” Turning back around hugs Draco kissing him on the cheek and then with a pop she was gone. 

“That could have gone worse.” Harry slides his ring in his pocket. 

“Yes. It looks like we are hosting dinner tomorrow.. I’m sorry.” Draco walks up noticing Draco in jeans and a jumper. 

“It’s ok.. I don’t mind... I can cook or something.” Harry smiles wide. 

“I have noticed all you think about is food... I don’t know how you are not a ton.” Draco takes his hand and pulls him towards the back door. 

“Good genes, I guess. So I'm ready to fly.” Harry says as he takes a deep breath breathing the chilly air. 

Draco walks over to a little shed pulling out two brooms. Harry puts it in-between his legs and pushes off. Zooming off he leaves Draco still on the ground. Going high and fast feeling the wind glide over him. This was heaven Harry goes higher and with a turn he noses dives towards the ground. The ground coming closer and closer Harry at the last moment pulls up. 

“Harry!” Draco yells. 

Turning around quickly flying back to him, who is just sitting in the air. 

“Yes Dray.” Harry stops himself next to him. The blonde glaring at him. 

“You are not to do that again. I have never liked it when you did that. You are going to kill yourself.” Harry shakes his head. 

“I actually have full control Draco. I know what I am doing. Now where is that snitch.” Harry bump into him. 

Pulling it out of his pocket it comes to life and flies from his hand. 

“So we have to have a bet.....” Draco eyes light up when he suggests it. 

“Ok.. Well we all know I am going to win. So... What is the bet.” Harry said smiling. 

“Well if I win... You owe me breakfast in bed tomorrow. Shirtless...” Raising his eyebrows. 

“Okay and if I win you have to dress like me for a day..” Harry laughs when Draco give him a look of terror. 

“Oh Merlin I am not going to lose there is no way that I am going to lose now I can’t be going around looking like you.” Draco teases as he sees the snitch and he is off. Flying past Harry. 

Harry speeds up next to him.. “You know you are kind of cute when you are determined.” Harry yells. 

“I think I want a huge breakfast tomorrow. Scones, toast, jam, eggs, fruit, coffee.” 

“I already picked out your outfit... you are going to look soo good.” Harry rushes past him. Reaching for the snitch feeling it in his fingertips. With one more lean Harry grasp it in his hand. Whooping Harry flies around Harry holding it out to him.. 

“Oh Dray you are going to look so good tomorrow.” Harry stopping right next to him. 

“My mother will kill me if I go to dinner looking like you..” Draco bites his lips trying not to smile. 

“ I think I said during the day so tomorrow at night you can go back to you Draconess.” Leaning close into him. “ I honestly think that you look good in whatever you wear Dray.” Harry could feel Draco's breath on his skin. 

“Erm.. Thanks” Draco says as he looks deep into Harry’s green eyes. 

“Wanna go again?” Harry hold up the snitch. Liking the way that Draco is reacting to how close he is.. 

“Best two out of three mon chou.” Draco leans forward on his broom. 

“Alright but I think you are going to be disappointed.” Harry laughs and flies away. 

Draco unfortunately lost every time. Harry flies down to the ground. 

“So I forgot how good of a flyer that you were.” Draco walks up to him taking his broom. 

“Well you took it well... I mean I beat you at every match so...” Harry walks up to Draco and wraps his arms around his stomach. “Thank you.. I needed that.” Squeezing him tight. Then slowly walks off. His heart beating and face red.. Did he just get that close to Draco... 

“I’m going to shower... and work on my photos.” Harry calls back. 

Draco just turns around looking at Harry walking away. His face crimson Harry just wrapped his arms around him. Stop being such a huffle Draco thinks to himself. 

Harry quickly showers and turns a spare room into a dark room with a flick of his wand. Going to find Draco to see if he would like to come. 

Knocking on the door Draco’s door. “Dray I'm getting ready to go into the darkroom do you want to come?” 

Draco pulls the door open his hair is wet and wearing a t-shirt and a black pair of pants. 

“Yes, I'm ready...” Smiling at him as they walk to the dark room. 

“Ok so I have the negatives already done, so I am going to enlarge this photo and we are going to make a photo. Then we are going to put it in that light box right there to expose the negative to light which will make the portrait. Then we get to put it in the chemical bath that is where the magic happened. But with these chemicals you have to be careful because it is acid so it will burn your flesh. I was shown horror pictures... I won't show you them... But anyways be very very careful.” Harry looks up at Draco who was biting his bottom lip. “What?” 

“You just seem so happy...” Draco says as he moves closer to Harry. 

“It makes me happy doing this... I mean that and I had a great morning so... anyways let’s go ahead and get started when is our reservations.” Draco looks at his watch. 

“It’s at 6 it’s only 2 right now so we have a little bit. It might take you a while to get ready. I mean I don’t know what we are going to do with that hair. Then there is the beard, are you really attached to it?” Draco’s fingers touch this chin, Harry leans into his touch. 

“Does it really look bad.” Harry bits his bottom lip. Draco’s thumb rubs over his bottom lip releasing it from his teeth. 

“Well I think you look better without it. But if you want to keep it I can trim it and make it look good and not like a homeless person.” Draco rubs Harry’s beard again and pulls away. 

“Fine I will get rid of it.. It itches anyways. I will look like a 12 year old again.” Turning around to get the chemicals ready. 

Draco wraps his arms around Harry waist. “You do not look like a 12 year old... that would make me pedo and I am not...” Draco whispers in his ear. 

“Draco.. You are making it hard to concentrate and I don’t feel like burning my flesh off so, not that I don’t want your arms around me but...” Harry takes a deep breath; Draco’s lips are so close to his ear. 

“Alright...” Pulling his arms away. 

“Now let's do it.” Harry winks and claps his hands together. 

Harry standing looking in the mirror, seeing the beard he takes his wand and removes the hair. There, now you are Harry again. He looks better than he has looked in a long time. 

Walking out with his pants on with his dress shirt undone. Sitting on the bed putting on his sock and shoes. Thinking about everything... He is really getting ready to go out of a date with Draco Malfoy. The boy who made his life a living hell through school. But he is the boy that he has always had a crush on. 

Standing up he goes in to the bathroom again and button ups his shirt and puts on his tie. Messing with his hair trying to get it to stay down. Harry pulls it back which finally smooths it down. 

Okay that’s as good as I can get it. Pulling on his jacket he stands and looks at himself.. Yep this is not him but he does look really good. He doesn’t look like that scrawny kid. With one last look in the mirror there was a knock on the door. 

He takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

Draco is holding a box of French chocolates. “Hi, its customary to bring someone a gift on a date. Here are some French chocolates Mon Chou.” 

“Thank you.” Harry looks at Draco and he looks amazing. Blonde hair laying perfectly on his head. The deep green suit fitting him perfectly. 

“You.. You look amazing Mon chou.. I have never seen you look better.” Draco hold out his arm. Harry takes it . 

“You don’t look to bad yourself.” They walk down the stairs and Harry turns to look at him. 

Draco puts his fingers on his cheek. “I like you better like this..” 

“Yeah... Yeah.. I feel like a baby again but that’s okay. So are we ready to go?” Draco pulling him close. 

“Alright hold on.” Draco smiles and winks. 

Apperating in front of a beautiful white building. Harry gasp he should know that Draco doesn’t do anything not extravagant. 

“Draco..” Harry pulls his arm closer. 

Walking into the restaurant beautiful crown molding everywhere. Crystal chandaleers, hung gracefully over tables. 

“Bienvenue à Bouley, vous avez une réserva tion?” The balding man in a tux ask. 

“Oui sous Malfoy “ 

“Suis-moi “ Grabbing Harry’s hand walking back to the table. 

“Merci” Draco said as he pulls the chair out for Harry. 

“Thank you.” Harry watching Draco sit down. 

“You did say wine and dined right?” Draco says with laughter in his voice. 

“Yes I did.” Looking at his menu. “Dray I can’t read any of this.” 

“Okay so do you mind if I order for you? I remember what happened last time.” Draco smiles as he licks his lips. 

“No I don’t mind. Sorry you know I can be a pest sometimes too.” Harry blushing. 

The waiter looks at Draco. 

“ Nous aimerion que le Chaetau Latour pour nos amuse gueules, nous aimerions que le bacon 

enveloppé pétoncles, le platprincipal, nous aimerions magret de canrad avec vegietables 

saisonniers, et pour le dessert,nous aimerions crème brûlée.” 

The words just flow from Draco’s mouth, Harry’s heart beats faster, as Draco hands the menu to the waiter and looks at him. 

“Oh Merlin, that... that was really..” 

“Really what Mon Chou... Do you like it when I speak French?” Draco bites his lips and grabs Harry’s hand across the table rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. “Harry what is that.” His thumb moves across his I must not tell lies. 

“Oh that’s from where Umbridge made me write I must not tell lies.” Looking down at the table he hasn’t thought about that bitch in a long time. 

Draco pulls Harry’s hand to his lips kissing the scar. “I’m sorry that she did that to you.” Harry feeling Draco’s lips on his skin made him shiver. 

“It’s okay, it’s in the past why don’t we from this moment forward not worry about the past. Just think of the now.” Kissing his hand one more time Draco places it back on the table. “I can’t believe I'm on a date with you.” Harry gushes. 

“I can’t believe I'm on a date with you. I have wanted this for so long. You look so handsome tonight, see what happens when you actually put in effort and care what you look like.” Interlacing his fingers with Harry’s. 

“Don’t lie you like me in my jeans and jumpers.” Teasing him as the waiter brings out the wine pouring out glasses and placing the bottle in the ice. 

“That is true, but this.. Is something completely different Harry. But anyway I would like to make a toast. Here is to our first of many dates.” Draco tips his goblet to Harry’s. 

Bringing the glass up to lips and taking a sip. The explosion of flavors flood his mouth. A moan escapes his mouth. 

“Mon Chou if you are making that noise just for the wine I can’t wait to hear you when you eat the food here.” 

Blushing so much he could feel the heat in his cheeks. “Sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry, I enjoyed hearing you.” Draco hears a sharp inhale of breath. He has gotten to him. 

“So what did you order us?” Harry was starving trying not to think about what Draco just said.. 

“So for our appetizers I ordered bacon wrapped scallops, main course is a duck breast with seasonal vegetables and for dessert crème bruelle.” Harry takes another sip of his wine. This is a whole new experience for him. But his is enjoying it so far. 

After their dinner Harry felt like he was stuffed but walking on air. 

“Draco that was wonderful. Thank you.” Harry kisses his cheek, wanting too much just to take his lips.. And more.. But Harry is going to wait.. Not too long but... he will wait. 

“Your welcome.. Are you ready to go to the gallery..” Leaning into him his lips brushing against the shell of harry’s ear. “We don’t have to stay long.” Harry looking into his dazzling eyes, you could see the arousal in his eyes. 

“Okay.” Is all Harry could squeak out. 

“Harry!” Luna said as she walks up to him. “I see you and Draco finally got together. About time I don’t know what you were thinking taking this long.” Luna said as she hugs him. 

“It’s so good to see you Luna, your work is amazing.” Harry looks around at all the paintings he just went through and saw. 

“Well it’s a wonderful thing to do Harry, I’m glad you got into the arts as well. I heard from Draco that you are going to have a show in London. I can’t wait to see it.” Luna says in her soft voice. 

“Luna next time you are in London we will do lunch. But we are going to have to be going we have an early day tomorrow. I hope you understand.” Draco says as he hugs her too. 

“Wonderful. Bye Harry, Bye Draco.” Waving she walks off. 

Harry couldn’t wait to get out of there. He couldn’t wait to have Draco’s lips on his. 

“Come.” Harry says as he pulls Draco out of the door. It’s taken everything in him not to kiss him all night. This night has been perfect. 

“Alright pushy.” Draco puts his arm around Harry's waist and they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is the last chapter I should be posting before the New Year.. .but probably not... anyways.... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter....... This is a mature chapter....

When they arrived Draco put them right outside the front door. 

“So I had a wonderful time tonight.” Harry said playing the roll of the date being dropped off. 

“I had a wonderful time too. Thank you for letting me take you out.” Draco’s hands slides to Harry’s hips. “Were you properly wined and dined?” Draco asks with a straight face eyes burning into Harry’s it was almost too much. 

“Yes,” Harry said breathlessly. Feeling one of Draco's hands on his neck, pulling Harry close his lips gently press to Harry’s. His eyes flutter shut, feeling Draco’s lips on his was heaven. Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s neck pulling him in closer. Draco’s tongue moves around Harry’s bottom lip asking for permission. Harry moans opening his mouth just enough were Draco’s tongue slides in. Draco pulling him flush against his body. Feeling Harry’s growing erection as Draco’s tongue slides across his. 

“Draco.” Harry moans his name on his lips. 

Almost whimpering Draco flashes them into his room. “Harry... is.. This okay.” Draco says in-between kisses. 

“Please.. Dray...” Harry pressing himself against the other man. 

“Yes mon chou beg for it.” Draco says in-between kisses. Harry waves his wand and they stood with just their boxers on. 

Draco moves them slowly back on to the bed. Lying Harry down on the bed Draco slowly lowers himself on top of Harry. “You are so beautiful.” Draco says kissing down Harry's neck nipping and licking every inch. 

“Yes Draco please... don’t stop...” Feeling Draco smile on his skin. 

“No never Mon Chou.. I want to make you feel good. Give you everything you have ever wanted and more.” Kissing further down his neck flicking each of his nipples with his tongue feeling them hardening under his touch. “Does that feel good my sweet... you taste better than I could ever imagine..” 

“Yes, merlin... Dray that feels so good.” Harry arching to his touch as Draco’s hot mouth kisses down his stomach to his happy trail. Slowly removing his boxers, freeing Harry’s erection. Draco could already see the tip of his cock dripping. Harry gasps as the air hit him. 

Draco’s tongue licks the sensitive slit making sure he gets every drop. “Harry.” Draco groans as he takes Harry fully in his mouth. Feeling his tongue and the heat from Draco’s mouth Harry bucks upwards. His fingers sliding through the blonde hair. 

“Dray yes please don’t stop.” Draco is going slow enjoying each inch of Harry. “Faster please..” Harry whines. 

Draco’s mouth pops as he stops sucking Harry. “Oh no my sweet, I’m going to make slow sweet love to you... This is what you deserve. Someone taking care of you fully.” Harry pulling Draco up to his mouth, he bites and sucks Draco’s bottom lip. 

Draco scrambles for his wand as he flicks it, Harry feels the magic in-between his legs. “ Oh fuck Draco what was that?” 

“Cleaning charm.” Smiling on his lips Draco kisses Harry one last time as he slide down between Harrys legs. Gently turning Harry over to his belly, getting on all fours Draco pulls apart his cheeks showing the thing that Draco wanted more than anything right now. Spreading him further apart Draco licks the pink muscle. 

“Draco!” Harry moans as Draco licks again. Slowly pushing his tongue inside him. Harry could feel his cock straining and wanting to touch himself. He moves so his right hand grasp his erection. 

Draco bats his hand away. “I want you to cum when I am inside you.” Harry groans. 

“Please... Draco.. I.. I need.” Harry pushes his ass up in the air. Draco moans looking at how beautiful he is. 

“Turn over I want to see you.” Harry obeys. 

Draco now has cast a lube charm and slowly sticks his pointer finger inside of Harry’s tight hole. “Fuck my sweet you are so tight.” Draco kisses his lips as he slides in another finger scissoring him open. 

“Please Draco I'm ready please.” Draco kisses him one more time casting the lube charm one more time and takes his own cock in his hand and puts it at the entrance. 

“Let me know if I hurt you.” Draco says and Harry nods. 

“Please...” With that Draco couldn’t handle it anymore he slowly slides the head of his cock inside Harry. 

Harry arches as he feels Draco breeches him. “Yes...” Harry tries to push back onto Draco's cock. 

“As you wish my sweet.” Draco slides the rest of the way in. Pausing for a moment so he wouldn’t lose control. Draco wanted to make love to Harry. Slowly sliding out of Harry again holding on to his hips. Watching his cock disappear inside of Harry’s tight hole. 

“Harry, fuck you feel soo good.” Draco pace speeds up just a little bit moving slightly when he pushes back in Harry moans loudly. 

“Yes Draco right there.” Draco smiles and slowly pushing in again hitting Harry’s prostate, making him see stars. 

Draco looks down at Harry his beautiful green eyes full of lust. 

“Yes my sweets anything for you.” Draco grabs Harry hips and starts pounding faster into him. Harry arches again feeling Draco hit his prostate with each thrust.. 

Harry could feel himself going to explode. “Please baby.. Dray please I need to.” Draco places a hand on Harry’s hard pulsing cock. Moving the same speed as he slams into him. Harry letting an orgasm take over he covers his belly and Draco’s hand. Harry hasn’t come like that in a very long time. Feeling Harry clench around Draco’s cock he releases himself inside Harry. 

“Oh, fuck me Harry.” Draco says as he collapses onto of Harry. His forehead on Harry’s. “You were bloody brilliant” Draco said kissing Harry’s nose. 

Shaking his head unable to speak. “You were bloody brilliant.. I.. I didn’t know I could feel like that...” Harry whispers... knowing that it never felt like that with Matthew... He blinked a couple times not wanting to think about that when Draco’s cock was still inside him.. 

“I want to do that over and over and over again.” Draco says as he peppers kisses all over Harry’s face.. 

“Dray I didn’t know you could be so romantic... I must say I like it a lot.” Harry says running his fingers through the blonds hair. 

“Harry you make me feel like I can be anyone you want me to be.” Draco whispers across his lips. 

Blushing Harry kisses him again softly. Pulling out of him slowly Draco spoons up against him waving his wand to clean up their mess. 

“Bonne nuit mon amour” Draco whispers in Harry’s ear. 

“Night Dray” Harry closes his eyes. 

Waking up with arms draped around him Harry smiles. Trying to get up the arms pull him closer. 

“I’m comfortable, don’t move...” Draco said pulling him closer. 

“Dray I have to pee.” Draco kisses the back of his neck. Grinning Harry wiggles close to him. “Ok five more minutes.” Harry closes his eyes. 

“You snore.” Draco says playfully. Harry turns around in Draco’s arms. 

“I do not snore.” Harry tries to pull away.. But Draco pulls him back. 

“Well you drool my neck was wet.” Harry teases. 

“Malfoy’s do not drool.” Draco kissing Harry’s nose. “I can’t believe this was not a dream. I thought it might have been.” 

“Nope not a dream..” Smiling at Draco... “Don’t move okay ill be right back.” Harry runs to the bathroom cleaning his teeth real quick and taking his morning pee. 

He walks back into the room and sees Draco with the covers off his naked ass out for him to see. 

“See I think I could get used to seeing that every morning.” Draco turns over on his back. 

“venir ici mon chou. Come here my sweet.” Draco says motioning him with his finger. 

Harry walks over and plants a kiss on Draco’s mouth. “Dray.. I.. I want to ride you...” Harry says on Draco’s mouth.. blushing as he says it.. He can’t believe that he was so open. 

Draco moans on his lips. “I’m not stopping you,” Harry putting his legs on either side of Draco. 

“Could you do that charm again.” Harry whispers as he blushes. 

Draco moves for his wand and Harry feels the magic over him. “Thank you.” 

Harry takes Draco’s now hard cock and moves it to his entrance and slowly slides down on it. 

Draco's hands go straight to Harry’s hips. “Oh fuck yes Harry..” Harry leans his head back as he bounces on top of his cock. 

“Draco..” Leaning down to capture his lips. 

“Merlin you are so fucking tight.” Draco takes control raising his legs he starts pounding into Harry hitting his prostate. 

“Dray.. Baby I'm...” Draco moves one of his hands to Harry’s weeping cock pumping harder and harder. 

“Cum for me..” Draco keeps pounding Harry releases all over Draco’s chest. 

Once again the tightness from Harry’s orgasm pushes Draco over the edge releasing inside of Harry. 

Resting himself on Draco Harry sighs feeling Draco's fingertips slide across his skin. 

“Je pense que je t’aime Harry.” Draco kisses his nose. 

“I don’t know what you just said but I have a feeling I feel the same way.” Harry cuddles into him. 

“We need to get up and get going... there is so much to do..” Draco kisses his hair.. 

“Hmmm okay....” Harry jumps up. “Dray you have to wear what I want you to wear today...” 

“Mon chou please I will do anything.” Draco slowly stands up. 

“Nope a bet is a bet... You can take a shower with me if that will make you feel better.” Harry stands gloriously naked looking at Draco. 

Groaning he follows Harry, “How can I say no to that.” 

“Draco if you continue to kiss my neck I wont be able to take any good shots.” Draco’s arms are wrapped around Harry’s waist. 

“But you look so good when you take pictures, you get this look in your eye. You are absolutely beautiful.” Draco whispers in his ear. 

“No you are beautiful.” Harry pulls away from him. Turing around looking at Draco wearing skinny jeans, with a black and red jumper, and black hightop converse. “You look so good in those clothes... I mean... you look so beautiful.” Harry captures his lips., “ and sexy, and handsome,” he says in-between kisses. 

“I think I look ridiculous. But if you like it then that’s all that matters.” Harry goes back photographing that beautiful mountain scene that Draco took him to when he said that he wanted to take him on a date. 

“Dray we have dinner with your Mother tonight.....” Harry stops in his tracks. 

“Yes... don’t be worried about it.. My mother loves you.. After you went to our trials she had nothing but nice things to say about you. Plus you are loaded so...” Harry pushes him. 

“So your mom likes me.. That's good... I mean I'm Harry Potter every mothers dream.” Harry catches himself using potter again and not williams.. So easily, is that okay? Harry thinks to himself. 

“Oh yeah Harry you’re right the chosen one.” Draco teases as he walks next to Harry. 

“Shhh babe, I can’t concentrate when you are talking..” Harry says playfully. 

Huffing Draco walks away, taking out his book and sits on a stump reading. 

Harry couldn’t help himself when he saw how amazing he looks so he snaps a couple. 

“My sweet if you take another picture of me I am going to leave..” Draco says loud enough for Harry to hear. Rolling his eyes. He apparates on top of the mountain to get a wonderful shot. He looks around. It’s so beautiful here maybe he will live in France.. he would have to learn the language but it is beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne nuit mon amour: Good Night My Love  
> Je pense que je t’aime : I think I love you


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey every here is a chapter for you. It's a gift for everyone! I hope you like it! I do have a Tumblr   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/crickett-89 
> 
> Feel free to message me anytime. If you need to talk, want to ask questions, or if you are bored... I don't care i love to talk to people... Alright loves have a wonderful Holiday!!! Happy Christmas...

“Draco your mom will be here any minute.” Harry says as he buttons his pants. 

Draco walks out of the bathroom in all black. 

“Alright is the house elf has finished up dinner and you look presentable.” Harry Is wearing black dress slacks, red shirt and a dinner jacket. Draco looks Harry up and down. “I wish that we had before she gets here.” Draco pull him into a passionate kiss. The kiss curled Harry’s toes. 

The doorbell rings, “Errnn.” Harry groans across Draco’s lips. 

“It’s okay Mon Chou, Go answer the door I will be down there in a few minutes I have to finish up.” Draco kisses his nose and walks back into the bathroom. 

Running down the stairs he takes a deep breath, running his hands through his hair before he opens the door. 

“Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry smiles as he lets her in. 

“Cissa please, Harry it’s great to see you too. I actually have something for you. I know that you will like, it’s a personal treacle tart. Draco a mini trifle, and me a mini lava cake.” 

Harry takes the packages from her. “Oh Mrs.. I mean Cissa that is wonderful thank you. Draco is still getting ready he should be down soon. Let me take your robe and you can have a seat and I will get you a drink what would you like?” 

Taking her robe and waves his wand and everything in his arms goes to where they needed to be. 

“I’ll get it..” She says quickly. “I’ll get you something too. White wine okay or would you like a whiskey or bourbon?” Cissa walks to the small drink cart. 

“Umm a whiskey would be great thank you. I’m going to go check on dinner.” Harry smiles and walks out of the room. Where is Draco.. He is taking forever. 

Walking back upstairs he sees Draco sitting on the bed staring off into space. 

“Dray?” Harry says as he walks into the room. 

“hmm” Draco looks up at him and smiles. Harry cocks his head to the side, this is not like Draco. He seems out of it. Maybe he is regretting everything... Please don’t let him be regretting this Harry thought to himself. 

“Why are you just sitting on the bed your mum is down stairs I'm not sure what to say to her so.. I need some back up.” Grabbing his hands so he could pull him up. 

“Sorry I was just thinking about the past couple of days. My thoughts ran away from me.” Wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. 

“You look sad are you okay?” Harry runs his fingers down the other mans face. Hoping that he is not regretting everything that has happened. 

“Yes I'm actually extremely happy.” Draco leans in and pecks Harry’s lips. Not believing what Draco is saying but he just goes with it.. 

“You ready?” Harry ask pulling away and grabbing his hand. Draco takes it quickly squeezing it. 

“Yes I am let’s not keep my mother waiting. I want her gone as soon as possible..” Leaning close to Harry’s ear, “ I want to continue what we were doing earlier... “ Nipping his ear lobe before he pulls away. 

“Mmm I can’t wait.” Harry follows Draco’s lead. 

Harry told the house elf to make a traditional comfort food of meat pies and potatoes. Knowing it is not as elegant what they are used to it just sounded like what a family meal should be. 

“Cissa made us desserts Draco.” Harry say’s as he serves all of them their individual desserts. 

Draco plasters a smile on his face. “Thank you, mother. It looks delicious.” 

“Yes, thanks you treacle like you said is my favorite.” Harry takes a bite and it was probably the best trickle tart he has ever had. He couldn’t help but moan. 

Draco looks over at him and shakes his head. 

“Sorry, my table manners are not the best. But when something is really good I can’t help it.” Harry looks down at his dessert. 

Narcissa reaches out for Harry’s hand. “It just means that you are enjoying it. I’m glad that you are. So Harry I'm very glad that you and Draco finally are well what are you?” Looking at her son. 

“Umm Mother we haven’t really put a label on it. But what we are is good..” Draco puts his hand on Harry’s thigh. 

Looking over at him smiling. “We are great!” Harry replies, seeing Draco’s eyes light up. 

“I’m happy for you two.. You both deserve it.” She takes a bite of her cake. 

Later that night Draco is waiting for Harry to come out of the darkroom. Draco’s insecurities are running away with him. Why right after his mum leave did Harry lock himself up in his darkroom. Does he hate his mum I mean she did save his life... Finally done waiting he knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” Harry sings. 

“Is there a reason that after my mum left you locked yourself in the dark room.” Draco leans on a desk with his arm crossed. Harry turns around looking at this beautiful man. He knows that he is beautiful. Harry thinks to himself. 

“I needed to get this done.. Are you feeling neglected?” Walking up to Draco slowly, biting his lip. 

“I’m just saying.” Draco looks at Harry who is now standing in front of him, running his fingertip down his chest. 

“I’m sorry that I left you alone...” Harry leans in and kisses his lips oh so softly. “I’ll make it up to you..” Harry whispers on the other man's lips. 

Slowly sliding down to his knees, unbuttoning Draco's pants. Noticing that he is already hard, sliding them down freeing him from his pants. 

Hearing Draco moan. “Harry.” Looking up at him he smiles. 

Taking him in his mouth Harry hums. Loving the feel of him in his mouth. Draco hips jerk as he feels Harry’s mouth slowly slide up and down. Draco runs his fingers through Harry’s hair, holding his head in place. 

“Soo... good.. Harry.” Draco says through clenched teeth. Smiling Harry picks up the speed. “Harry... please... I don’t want to go in your mouth.. I... want to be inside you.” Pulling Harry up by his shoulders. 

Crushing his lips into Harry’s as the dissaparated into his room. Stepping out of his pants Draco throws off his shirt and starts working on undressing Harry. His fingers fumbling with the buttons. Never has Draco wanted someone so bad. 

Harry helping takes his wand and his clothes fall off. “Mmm thanks” Pushing Harry back on the bed. 

Harry turns around ass in the air.. “No.. no baby i need to see you please.” Harry blushes turning around. 

“This is perfect right here. Do you know how perfect you are.” Draco leans down to kiss him both of their erections press against each other making Harry buck upwards. 

“Please Draco...” Harry moans across his lips. “I need you...please.” Hips bucking against Draco. 

Doing the cleaning and lube charm Draco moves in between Harry’s hips pressing the head of his cock at his opening. Harry pushes against him. 

Draco slides in, arching up as the movement hits his prostate. Sending electricity through his body. 

“Fuck, Draco.” Harry says as he wraps his legs around him. 

“Yes.. Say my name again.” Draco said pumping into him faster. 

“Mmm .. Draco... please harder...” Pleading with him. Harry has never felt like this. What is this man doing to him. He has never felt this way with Matt. Pulling the blonde down crushing their lips together. 

Feeling himself about to explode Harry pulls him closer moving his hand to his cock pumping in rhythm. 

“Yes.... cum for me.” Draco moans pounding harder and faster. 

Harry releases with a moan, and Draco follows kissing all over his face. 

“Dray...” Harry runs his hands through his blond hair. 

“Harry... I....” Draco kisses him gently sliding out of him. “You. Are. Amazing.” He says in-between kisses. 

“Right back at ya.” Harry smiles. “ I’m sorry I left you earlier.. I just had a lot on my mind so I just needed to work... Sometimes it’s still kinda hard ya know. Especially when I am stressed about something. Like dinner with your mom.” Harry pulls Draco to lay beside him. 

“Oh Harry you don’t have to worry about her. She is probably out picking out China patterns for us and stem wear, with the family crest on them.” Draco nuzzles his neck. 

“Do.. Do you think I am a bad person...” Harry looks into Draco’s grey eyes. 

Laughing Draco runs his fingers down Harry’s face. “Why would you be a bad person?” 

Closing his eyes, trying to keep it together. “ I’m moving on so quickly, like Matt hasn’t been gone that long but.. With you... I don’t want to scare you but it feels so right... like this is where I am supposed to be.” 

Draco closes his eyes, not saying anything. Harry feels his heart breaking he said the wrong thing.. Shit.. 

“I’m sorry... I.. shouldn’t say anything...” Harry moves to get up, but he feels a hand on his arm. 

“No.. I'm sorry.. I just.. I have always wanted to hear those words.. You do feel right. I.. I don’t want to screw this up.. I don’t want to say too much too soon. I don’t want to fall completely for you because there could be a day you wake up after we have all your shots for the show you will be like okay I'm going back home and never coming back. I know that you said that we should keep it in the now. But when I look at you all I can see is what I want our future to be.” 

Harry just stares at him. Taking everything that he said. Merlin he has fallen for Draco Malfoy. 

“I….I see my future with you… At this time I don’t know where I’m going to live I’m falling in love with Paris, or London, I mean I haven’t been to Italy yet or Spain… but as long as I’m with you…” Tears sliding down his face. 

Draco sits up and wipes the tear away with his thumb. 

“I will spoil you. I could easily get a place anywhere you want. Even in America.” Draco wrinkles his nose. 

Hearing those words Harry launches himself at Draco. Catching him quickly Harry smothers him with kisses, on his mouth, nose, cheeks. 

“Mon Chou,” Draco smiling rolling over him. His erection sliding across his. 

“Dray” Harry moans digging his nails his back. 

“You ready again Mon Chou. I love that you are ready again.” Draco leans down and kisses his lip. 

“It’s easy when you say those things like that plus being unbelievably sexy.” Harry kisses him again biting and sucking his bottom lip. 

Positioning himself between Harry’s leg he makes sure he’s still ready. Then slowly presses in again. 

“Draco, fuck” Feeling himself stretch, Draco is long and wide filling him. 

“You are so tight Harry, please be mine.” He rocks his hips taking him deep. 

“Yes.. yours…” Harry moans as he sees stars again. 

“Yes just like I am yours” Draco pumps faster, reaching to Harry’s weeping cock. Stroking him fast. 

“Oh Dray… yes.. please.. don’t stop.” Pulling him down into a teeth clashing kiss tongue intertwined. 

When finding release inside him and Harry following. 

“Fuck Dray.. Merlin I don’t know if I am going to be able to walk tomorrow.” Draco laying down next to him, motioning cleaning them up. 

“You better be.. you have a show coming up. When I give someone a show he better deliver.” Draco pushes the hair out of Harry’s eyes. 

“There he is I was wondering where Draco Malfoy was.” Harry teases as he lays his head on Draco’s chest tracing the scars that he gave him. 

“You would be so bored with romantic Malfoy, you need me to be me.. keeps you on your toes.” Kissing his hair. 

“You’re right. I need to get up and work. Why do you have to be so comfy.” Cuddling closer to him. 

“How about this you go work I need to go do a few things.. then we can take a bath.” Draco wriggles his eyebrows. 

“Okay deal..” Harry stands up and slips on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt. 

When Harry leaves his dark room it’s 3am. So much for that bath… Draco might still be up. He hopes he is still up a bath sounds so good! Walking to Draco’s room the door is cracked. Tiptoeing in Harry can sees Draco asleep holding with a book on his bare chest and in lounge pants. 

Taking the book and laying it on the bedside table. Then climbing into bed with him. 

Kissing his lips gently Draco smiles. 

“Do you always work so late?” Draco pulls Harry to him. 

“Yes, I do sorry to wake you.” Kissing the blondes chest gently. 

“Do you want that bath?” Draco stretches. 

“You were sleeping we can just go to bed. I figure you are going to make me wake up early tomorrow to work…” closing his eyes breathing Draco’s scent. 

“We can go later, we will take a bath first thing in the morning. Then have breakfast, then go exploring… I was wondering if you would want to stay here an extra day or so I like being here with you… then off to Italy and Spain…” 

“I would love to stay here a couple more days….” Kissing the mans nose. “Dray, Do you speak Spanish?” Already knowing the answer to that question. 

“Que piensas mi amore?” The sleepier Draco got the huskier his voice got which Harry found very sexy. 

“Sabia que hiciste culo” Draco pops his eyes open. 

“When did you learn Spanish?” 

Harry laughs to himself. See Draco I can speak a different language too. Hoping that did what Draco speaking French did to him. 

“I wanted to learn before I went to Mexico, so I did. I mean I learned a little bit when I lived in California but I really got into it when I went to Mexico a couple years ago.” Harry squeezes Draco tighter getting comfy. 

“Hmm well I’m shocked,” Harry slaps him playfully. “Ouch” 

“Shhh I’m tired, you can finish insulting me in the morning, night mi cielito” Harry closes his eyes snuggling in close. 

Draco looks down at Harry he has a future with him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que piensas mi amore: What do you think my love  
> Sabia que hiciste culo: I knew you did ass  
> cielito:Love


	15. Chapter 15

“Harry what is taking you so long. Our reservations are in 15 minutes and it’s a ten minute walk so..” Draco yells from outside of the bathroom. Harry is doubled over in stomach pain. He couldn’t let Draco know that he still has one more day in Italy and then 3 days in Spain... Then he can take a break relax for a day or two and then develop all the photos he needs. 

“I’ll be out in just a second.” Harry takes a deep breath and looks into the mirror. On the last day they spent in France Harry had a makeover. His hair now styled in a way that it didn’t stick up. Faded sides and longer on the top. He talked Draco into liking a stubble look Harry hated how he looked without something on his face. Draco was very excited over how his boyfriend looked. 

Dressed in a wine colored vest and pants, waiting to the last minute to put on his jacket. The pain stopping Harry walks out of the bathroom of their very expensive hotel room in Italy. 

“See I told you that color would look brilliant on you.” Draco walks up fixing his tie... Looking into his eyes Draco knows that there is something wrong with Harry. ”Are you okay Mon Chou?” Running his fingers down his boyfriends face. 

“I’m great... just a little tired... My boyfriend is wearing me out with sex and then my boss is working me to death... So seeing they are the same person maybe you should talk to him..” Harry kisses Draco’s lips before walking over to his jacket sliding it on then buttoning it. 

“I’ll have a chat with them later.” Draco smiles as he sees Harry standing in front of him. Looking mouth watering good. “Harry... fuck you look scrumptious, If we don’t leave now we will not make our reservations. Walking towards him Harry smiles. 

“Well then lets go so we can eat, then go to the gallery and then back here where you can strip me out of this suit.” Harry giving Draco a chaste kiss walks towards the door. 

Draco groans and grabs Harry’s hand as they pop out of the room. 

Dinner was delizioso, Harry is getting used to living the Draco life... Not saying that he wouldn’t kill for a simple meal but the Shrimp Alfredo that he had tonight was to die for. It was a beautiful October night in Positano Italy. Draco squeezes his hand as they walk into the gallery. Harry’s heart raced, it never gets old walking into a gallery and seeing beautiful works of art. He hopes that his work makes people feel the way he feels when he see their work. 

“Draco.. This... This is beautiful.” Draco kisses his cheek. “Go look around I'm going to go get us a drink, my friend is here I'm going to see if I can find them.” Harry nods and walks towards a painting of a cow that caught his eye oh there are fish in the painting too. 

Harry has been walking around for almost and hour before he realized that Draco was no where to be found. Not really worried about it he walks towards the bar. That is where he spots Draco talking to a tall tan and handsome man. An Italian stallion as Emily would say. The stallion places his hand on Draco's arm running it down. Draco’s face didn’t show any emotions he just kept talking. A ping of jealousy hits Harry hard and fast. Who is this guy and why is he touch Draco. Harry walks closer, when he did The Stallion pulls Draco into a hug. Draco’s eyes closed squeezing back... Fuck... Pulling away tall tan and handsome kisses both of his cheeks. Harry not wanting to see anymore finds his way out of the door. Tears stinging his eyes... 

Why is he so upset, they didn’t say that they were exclusive. Harry was just something that Draco wanted... What Draco wants Draco gets... and when he has what he wants, he finds the next thing he wants.... Harry finds a place where he can apparated back to the hotel. 

Once he gets there he sheds his suit and throws on a pair of jeans, trainers and one of Matt's old pull over. Grabbing his camera bag and stone apparating away. 

Harry finds himself in front of a bar... Of course Harry would apparated right in front of a bar... Shrugging he walks in... Walking up to the bar there is hardly anyone in the bar. Thank Merlin he wanted to be alone... So he pretty confessed his love to Draco just months after his husband died.. Thinking that Draco would feel the same way too. He said that he did.. But why did he let the Italian Stallion all over him... A beautiful woman with curly brown hair and the prettiest Honey eyes walks over. 

“Cosa vorresti?” She smiles... You are wasting your smile... Harry thinks to himself. 

“Whiskey” He knew that whiskey in English is the same as in Italian. Honey eyes walks away and pours the dark liquid and hands it to Harry. 

“Grazie” Harry picks up the glass and tips it towards her. Having four more he pays and walks out the bar. Pulling out his camera he starts taking pictures. Trying to not think about that mans hands on Draco. So why not think about your dead husband. Nope Harry shakes his head.. After walking around all night Harry finds a spot on the beach watching the sun rise. Taking pictures as the sun rises over the water. The dark blue gradually getting lighter as the fiery orange comes up from the water. It takes Harry’s breath away. If only Matt could see this.... If only Draco could see this.... He could see it if you didn’t act like such a Gryffindor and rush out without even talking to him. Maybe that was just his friend that he said he was going to find... Well friends don’t look like that... Ron and Hermione don’t look like that and neither does Emily. Pulling the stone out of his pocket Matt appears. 

“Hi baby, you changed your hair...” Matt smiles, Harry standing up to look at his husband... 

“I.. I did... I needed a change.... I need to talk to you Matt..” Harry said playing with the stone. 

“What's wrong Harry...” Matt walking closer. Harry wishes he could touch him... If he was here he wouldn’t have to worry about Malfoy.. Would have to worry about being in love with someone who was his enemy... But what he really his enemy he is not his enemy now.. He is his boyfriend well maybe... 

“ I... I'm dating someone...... or I was dating I mean I don’t know what I am doing... You and Ginny are the only people I have ever dated and look how they both turned out... I married you and then you left me and now I am like falling for this guy who may or may not have been with a handsome Italian tonight...” 

Matt smiles. “Why are you smiling?” Harry looks at his husband. Confused why he is smiling like a crazy person. 

“I’m so glad that you have found someone... but why did you let him alone with an Italian.even though No one would pick someone over you... Why didn’t you go and introduce yourself. It could have been a complete misunderstanding. I never understood why you didn’t think you were handsome and perfect.” 

Harry blushes Matt is right he is a catch.. Maybe... He’s the boy who lived.. The chosen one.... The big freak... Rolling his eyes... 

“So you are not upset that I am dating someone?” Harry ask biting his lip... not wanting to hurt his husband.. 

“No, I want you to be happy you have always loved quickly.. Remember you were the first one to say I love you... You cried at ever sappy movie we watched.. I’m glad there is someone who will take care of you.. Will he take care of you?” Matt ask crossing his arms. 

“Yes... he is probably wondering where I am right now...” Harry runs his fingers through his hair. 

“Go to him.. Talk to him... or don’t talk to him.. I know how you are you are going to act mad and jealous and then you are going to tease him... like you did me... I remember when you thought I was into Sals brother.... You didn’t talk to me that whole night and you walked around naked for most of it... We did have the best make up sex but....” 

“Alright.. Alright... I love you, you big git.” Harry shakes his head.. 

“I love you too Harry..” 

Harry feeling tired hungry and his damn back is hurting. He stands and Apparated directly into his hotel room. Feeling a rush of nausea, he takes a deep breath. 

“Harry!” Draco run towards Harry who crosses his arms. Draco looks still put together after a night of sex... Why are you thinking about him having sex with that man... Shaking his head.. “Where have you been... I have been looking for you all night.. Do you know how worried I was!” Draco now standing in front of him. Eyes wide and furious... Harry ignores and pushes past him walking into the bathroom wanting to wash the night off of him. Draco follows him standing at the door. Harry knows that he is watching him so he strips slowly. Wanting to show Draco what he would miss if he wanted the Italian Stallion. What are you thinking his body is a million times better than yours... Who cares you show him anyways. Bending over picking up his clothes ass gloriously in the air. Hearing Draco gasp. With a flick of his wand Harry closes the door locking it. Doing what he wanted to do.. I guess Matt was right.. Rolling his eyes he turns on the shower. 

“Harry! You open this door this minute! You can’t be gone the whole night without telling me what you were doing.... I was so fucking worried... One minute you where there and the next you were gone.. I’m your boyfriend I deserve an answer...” Boyfriend... I'm his boyfriend.. Then why did you let that guy touch you like that.. Harry thinks to himself as he scrubbed his hair. 

Getting more pissed by the minute. Taking a deep breath his finishes his shower and then he will talk to him.... 

10 minutes later Harry wraps a towel around his waist and walks out. 

“Harry.. Please talk to me.. What the fuck happened?” Welp here goes nothing Harry says... This has been fun... too bad that it has to end but what did you expect Harry not nothing ever goes your way. 

“Okay.. I’ll tell you what happened Draco... I was left alone for an hour without my boyfriend walking around a gallery.. Which is fine you don’t need to be around me all the time... but when I was going to go get a drink..ya know I believe my boyfriend was going to get me one but he never came... but anyways when I get to the bar guess who I see there... Oh it’s my boyfriend standing really close to a tall, tan handsome Italian... Who has his hands on my boyfriend... oh yes and then pulls you into a hug that you closed your eyes must have been one hell of a hug ...” Harry looks straight at Draco who was now biting his lips. Harry pulls his towel off and slips on a pair of boxers getting ready lay down. “Like you enjoyed his arms around you... Then he kisses both of your cheeks which I know it’s a custom but... I,… I couldn’t handle his hands on you Draco... I know you probably had a great night with him last night.. Seeing as you probably spent most of the time with him... I guess he is better to look at... But I hope you had fun.. I already took a bunch of shots last night and this morning... So I am going to lie down.” Harry pulls back the covers and before he could move again Draco spins Harry around. 

“Do you honestly think that I would want him....” Draco searches Harry’s eyes... Trying to pull away Harry couldn’t being this close to Draco right now is bad.. All he wants to do is kiss him... he wants to know that Draco still wants him... 

“You looked like it...” Harry says quietly his heart beating out of his chest... 

“I was telling him about you.... That was Jacopo he is married to the gallery owner Adele, who I was going to introduce to you but you being you got mad and walked away...” Jacopo married to a woman.. So he is not gay.. “Why...why would you think that I would do that Harry... I... I... well I care for you soo much. There is no one that would make me not want to be with you...” Tears stung Harry’s eyes... Way to go... he thinks to himself... Now you just showed how insecure you are and how much you don’t trust him.. 

“I’m sorry Dray....” Harry slowly raises his hand and places it on Draco’s face... The blond closes his eyes and leans into his touch. 

“I know its hard to trust me... Please trust me... You... you are the only one I want...” Harry pulls Draco to his lips. Pouring everything into this kiss. Pulling away Draco takes a deep breath.. “This... this thing is exclusive ok Potter do you hear me... No one else can have you and no one else can have me... I know how I would have felt if I saw a man all over you... You are mine and I am yours... So next time you see something like that I give you full permission to walk up to me and kiss me or hex the other person and hex me. Please don’t leave me... I didn’t know where you were, I didn’t know what happened. I just thought you left... You left before I could....” Draco stops himself and looks down... Oh no Malfoy Harry thinks to himself you are not going to leave it like that.. Harry tilts Draco from his chin. 

“Before you could what?” Harry says breathlessly. Afraid to know what he is going to say but knows he wants to hear. Draco bites his lip and chuckles. 

“That I love you Harry James Potter Williams...” Draco’s voice cracks as he says it... looking into those emerald green eyes.... Harry eyes widen and a smile grows on his lips. 

“What did you just say...” Harry says now has a full blown smile.... Not the reaction Draco was expecting. 

“I said that I love you. I have been in love with you since we were 13 years old.” Harry throws himself at Draco.Catching his boyfriend and crashing down onto their bed. Harry’s lips on Draco’s hungry kisses turn into sloppy ones but Harry nor Draco cares. Draco slowly pulls away... 

“So.. I guess that’s a good thing..” the blonde laughs as Harry sits up with one leg on either side of Draco. Harry could feel Draco’s erection pressing up against his ass. 

“You said you love me... you were the first to say it.... I always figured it would be me...” Harry shakes his hand and smiles again. 

“So you do love me?” Draco raising an eyebrow smiling a dazzling smile. 

“Hmmm... Maybe...” Draco grabs onto Harry’s hips and grinds into him making Harry yelp. “Yes! Yes Draco Malfoy I love you..” 

Rolling over on top of Harry, Draco kisses his lips. “I can’t believe you love me... Me Draco Malfoy...” 

“I know... i can’t believe it either.” Harry laughter stops quickly when he feels Draco’s hand in his boxers. 

“Well I am going to remind you why you are....” Harry’s head falls back and closes his eyes... Silly to think that Draco wanted someone else... Draco loves him....


	16. Chapter 16

The Mountains of Siurana in Spain. Harry should be excited but he feels like crap. Trying to push through the last day in Spain. Things have been going wonderful.. The 2 days in Ireland, 7 days in France, 4 day in Italy and 3 Days in Spain. Two weeks of photos, food, and love making. 

Draco is setting out the lunch that he brought picnic style. Harry walks over and throws himself on the blanket. 

“I’m exhausted Dray..” Harry lays down on the blanket throwing his arm over his head. He knows that he is not done. He needs to go back home to get everything that he needs to do this show, also to get he things so he can move back...” 

“Well we go home tomorrow...” Oh Merlin... he should tell him... 

“I am going to the states tomorrow.” Draco pulls his arm off of Harry face. 

“But I have to go back to work tomorrow.” Harry sighs and sits up. 

“I know and I don’t expect you to come.. I’ll be back in three days. I have a couple things I need to get done before the gallery.. There are things that I need to do since I don’t know when I am going to be back there.” Draco’s face changes.. 

“You don’t know when you are going to be back.. So that means you figured out where you want to stay...” Draco bites his lips.. Harry thumb gently pulls Draco’s bottom lip out of his teeth then kisses him. 

“Well I would like to stay in the manor during the week and I want to weekend in the house in France. I would say stay in France and weekend at the Manor but I know you work... So that is what’s going to happen.” Harry picks up a grape and pop it in his mouth watching Draco smile. 

“So it doesn’t matter what I want huh.. So you want to stay at the Manor, what if don’t have the room there...” Draco says playfully as he pulls Harry on top of his lap. 

“Then I guess I can stay in the house in France and you can stay at the Manor.” Draco pulls Harry into a kiss. 

“You will stay with me at the Manor and every weekend we will be in France.” Biting Harry's bottom lip to drive the point. 

“Then I have to go to Ohio.... What are you going to do for those three days. I’m away..” Harry wraps his arms around Draco’s neck. 

“I’m going to get the Manor ready for you. Plus I have a new artist doing a show pretty soon. A photographer who is talented, sexy, sweet, brave, his mouth is mmm and his arse is my favorite thing.” Harry moans and knocks him back. 

“You better be talking about me...” Harry rocks his hips. 

“Mmm... Yes. You are done working today... We are going back to the room.” Standing up waving his wand everything packs back up grabbing it and Harrys waist then pop they were gone... 

When Harry walks into number 12 Grimmauld Place Emily is sitting at the kitchen table. 

“Harry” She runs to hug Harry. Squeezing her tight.. 

“I’ve missed you Emm... Are you ready to go back home... and get our things.. Does George know you are staying?” Emily smiles, and shakes her head. 

“He doesn’t know I'm leaving his brother Bill asked him to come help with the baby for a couple days so he is gone. He was upset to leave I told him I wasn’t going to be gone until he came back.” Harry smiles... He’s glad that Emily is going to be living here too. She has become a major part of his life.. 

“That good so let’s go because I just want to get this over with... I don’t want to be in that house anymore. There are too many memories.” Harry pulls out a journal. 

“What time is it going to be? It’s what 3?” Emily grabs her bag and holds it out to Harry to shrink it. When he did, she places it into her pocket. 

“It will be 9 in the morning at home. So we can go see Maggie and then see Sal.... It’s going to be hard, saying goodbye.. Don't do what I did... it makes it worse so I want you to be able to talk to them.. I’ll come by later but you need to talk to them by yourself.” Harry takes a deep breath he will say goodbye to them but it’s not going to be as hard on him than on Emily. 

“Shit... Okay I thought it was going to be a little earlier so no one would be awake.. Alright let’s get this over with...” Emily grabs on to the journal and they pop away. 

Harry stands alone in his now empty house he has been home for two days. Packing up everything that he owned which wasn’t a lot as he looks at his boxes. Going through all of Matt's things were the hardest thing. Everything smelled like him. Not being there was better he didn’t think about the life that they made.. He has never forgotten Matt, he will never forget Matt.. Pulling out the stone one last time. 

“Hi baby.” Matt says as he looks at Harry smiling. 

“Hi..” Tears fall down Harry’s cheeks.. This is it... 

“So it’s time...” Harry looks at him of course he knows. He always knew. 

“I’m moving back Matt... I’m pretty sure that you knew that was going to happen that’s why you bought the tickets. You knew me going back there I couldn’t leave my family again.” Crossing his arms trying not to completely break down. 

“Yes baby I knew, that’s why I did it.. I love you so much, and I know that they do too. That’s why I want you around them.. You need to be around people who love you. You think of other people before you would think about yourself. That is why I said it was my dying wish to see you go back home. I knew you wouldn’t go for yourself.” Shaking his head Harry sighs. 

“I hate you, but I love you.. I always will Matthew Thomas Williams.” Walking up to him getting a close as he could.. 

“I love you too Harry James Potter Williams,” Harry cries harder as Matt says his last name... “So it’s Draco... isn’t it.. The man that you love...” 

Harry laughs. “Tell me you didn’t plan that one... Because that would be weird even for you Matthew.” Wiping the tears away. 

“No he is just looking at you like I used too.. Hi Draco.” Matt says and Harry whips around.. There stood Draco leaning on the door frame. 

“Dray...” Harry whispers. What is he doing here... He did need him right now... 

“Hi Mon Chou..” Draco walks up to Harry. Grabbing his hand he places a kiss on the back. “Matt I actually have something to ask you... I would like your blessing to be with Harry. I will take care of him, love him, spoil him, keep himself from killing himself. Because we both know how stubborn and crazy he is.” Matt laughed and nods. 

“The last one is important there was this one time he was trying to get a picture and he about fell off the side of a cliff. Good thing I was there..” Matt laughs loudly. 

“You should have seen him in school, I don’t think there was anyone who gotten themselves almost killed as many times as him..” Draco joins in the laughter as Harry crosses his arms... Oh great now both of them. 

“You do know that I am right here...” Harry glares at both of them.. 

“I’m sorry baby.. But it’s the truth.” Matt says walking closer to him. 

“I’m sorry too Mon Chou...” Draco squeezes his arm. Harry can’t believe that Draco asked Matt for his blessing.. Even though they are joking around about him. Harry feels like he is so lucky to have both of these men in his life. 

“Ok Draco you have my blessing but if you hurt him.. I will haunt you until the day you die.” Matt face turned to stone... 

Draco nods and smiles. “You have my word..” Draco turns and kisses Harry cheek. “I’ll see you outside Emily is waiting for us.” Draco walks out the door he has Matthew blessing he couldn’t be happier. 

“So baby I guess this is goodbye..” Matt reaches out Harry places his hand right over top of Matt’s hand. 

“It is.... I love you Matt... Promise me.. You will come back if I need you.... Please...” Harry starts to sob again.. 

“I will always be here if you need me Harry.. But I'm sure now seeing Draco that he will be able to take care of you... Now go baby... I love you...” Matt places his hand on Harry’s cheek. He swore he could feel his callous fingers. 

“I love you Matt.” Harry pushes the stone back into his pocket and takes a deep breath. Looking around the house one more time before he turns and walks to the door. Once outside he sees, Emily and Draco. Both of them smiling at him.. Running to them they both hug him tight. 

“Let’s go home.” Harry says smiling. 

“I got to hold the port thingy.” Emily pulls out a red umbrella. Smiling ear to ear. 

“She is kinda cute.. I guess We can keep you..” Draco says putting an arm around her shoulders. 

“Aww I love you too Draco..” Harry laughs as he grabs a hold on the umbrella smiling finally going home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i have uploaded a lot of chapters. I love this story... I'm having trouble with it... i hope you like what i have done so far... Comments might help... 
> 
> Or you can get a hold of me on tumblr my name is Crickett_89 message me anytime!

It’s the week of the show, how could it be the week of the show. It’s been 8 weeks since this thing started. October it’s the last week in October. His show actually opens the day before Halloween. Harry right now is sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Just moments before his face was in the toilet. That’s all Harry’s been doing for the past week. Thank god Draco hasn’t been home, He didn’t want him to be up his ass. Harry does miss Draco It felt like since they have been home all he has been doing is working. He doesn’t want Draco to worry about him and this stupid stomach bug. He wants nothing to keep him from doing this gallery that he has worked so hard on. 

Harry wakes up, works, throws up, tries to eat something, that doesn’t stay down then he naps and works some more. After the show he is going to go to the healers to figure out what is going on. He just has to pull through for 3 more days... He can do that. 

A wave of nausea hits him again. Not hearing Draco walk into the bathroom. 

“Mon Chou you okay?” Draco grabs a towel wetting it he places it gently on the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Yeah.. Just been working myself too hard. What are you doing home so early?” Harry looks up at him smiling. Trying not to throw up again. 

“Harry it’s 8 o’clock at night. Are you sure you are okay?” Standing Harry feels dizzy. Draco catches him, “Mon Chou you are not okay.. When is the last time you ate a proper meal?” Harry sighs he doesn’t remember the last time he has had a proper meal that has stayed down... 

“Probably about 2 weeks ago...” Harry tries to walk but fails. Why does he have no energy. 

“Two weeks and you didn’t tell me.. Harry, that is not good. Come on we are going to St. Mungos.” Draco wraps his arm around Harry’s waist. 

“No Draco... please I don’t want to go.. Let me just sleep and I promise after the gallery I will go.. Please... “ Harry gives Draco full on pouty lips, but Draco wasn’t having it. 

“You don’t go right now you wont have a show...” Harry snaps his head towards Draco. 

“You wouldn’t dare... After I worked so hard..” Harry whispers his tone sharp. 

“I would dare.. You wouldn’t have a show until you went to the Healers. So why don’t we just go now so we can have the show as we planned...” Draco sits him down on the bed just so he could clean Harry up a little bit. Draco grabs his hands and pulls him up. Draco’s eyes pleading with him to just go to the damn healers. 

“Fine... Okay let’s go to St Mungos.” Draco nods and they were gone. 

Harry is sitting on the bed only wearing a gown and boxers. Draco is sitting next to him making a note of everything that he hated about this place, to name a few, the wall color, the art work, the horrible sheets. “Dray please you are not helping I just want to go home... and take a bath.. Can we go do that.. I promise I feel better.” Harry bats his eyelashes at Draco.. Normally that works. 

“Mon Chou I will take a bath with you as soon as we figure out...” Before he could finish that sentence in walks a Healer who is as round as he is tall. With glasses perched on his nose. 

“Mr. Potter, I thought I would see you before this... Knowing how you were as a child. Mr. Malfoy, its good to see you looking so well.” 

“It’s nice to see you too Healer Belbe,” Draco smiles. Harry wonders how they know each other. Could it be when he was in here after he... 

“So Mr. Potter, you said you might have the flu? Well lets just take a look at you...” Healer Belbe starts his wand at Harry’s head slowly moving down past his eyes, cheeks, mouth. Down his left side then down his right. Then when he moves to his stomach his wand lights up green. “Well then..” 

Draco looks at Harry then to Healer Belbe. “Well what?” Draco yells, he needs to find out what is wrong with his boyfriend. He doesn’t like that he is sick.. What if he loses him like Harry lost Matt. Draco shakes that image out of his head. 

“You are not sick Mr. Potter.” Harry looks at him.. What is this guy nuts. 

“What do you mean I am not sick.. I have been throwing up non stop, sleeping all the fucking time.. I feel off obviously I'm sick...” Harry sits still as the wand is still pointing to his stomach. 

“What I meant to say is Congratulations Mr. Potter you are pregnant.” The little Healer laughed. Are you kidding Harry thought to himself. 

“You are nuts there is no way that I can be pregnant. I’m a bloke... blokes can’t get pregnant.. Draco please tell him” Harry tries to get up and Draco puts his hand on his shoulder. 

“How far a long is he Belbe?” Draco ask in an eerily calm voice.. Great now Draco has gone mad. 

“It looks like about 4 weeks..” Draco nods. 

“Ok I'm guessing that he will get potions for the nausea and supplements for the baby?” The Healer smiles, and nods. 

“Yes they are already on the table over there.. Now Harry you need to be very careful the next couple of weeks. Don’t over do it you need to eat, sleep, take walks, you can be sexual just be careful. Once you are 12 weeks you will be out of the dark most miscarriages happen before then..” Harry swallows this is so much to take in… Pregnant how did this happen… 

“Hold on so you mean to tell me there is a baby in my body.. so I have the things to make a child.. does that mean I will grow breast and a vagina?” 

Belbe looks at Harry like he has two heads. “No Mr. Potter you won’t grow a vagina, but yes you will have breast for about 9 months until the baby can start with whole milk.” 

Harry just stares at Healer Belbe… how does this happen. Fuck me I am going have a baby… I can’t have a baby… 

“Can I just go home..” Harry tries not to cry.. 

“You are free to go I do want you to come in for a scan in two weeks. So we can check baby’s heart beat and growth...” 

“Ok we will see you in two weeks.”Draco says as Healer Belbe walks out smiling. 

“Draco..” Harry looks over at him he is just staring off into space.. Then he stands up and paces around. 

“I fucking can’t believe that she would do something like this.” He whispers to himself. “I know she wants me to have an heir I completely understand.. But when the time was going to come I was going to be the one that did this.. I didn’t expect you to do it... She just had to step in...” 

“Dray...” Harry says again a little louder. Still being ignored. 

“She is such a sneaky bitch! She has to just put her nose in where she doesn’t belong.” 

Harry getting sick of being Ignored. “DRACO MALFOY!” Harry yelled which makes him even more light headed. 

Draco turns around and runs to his bed. “Are you okay Mon Chou? Can I get you anything?”he grabs onto Harry’s hand. 

“Dray how.. how can I be pregnant? I just don’t understand I didn’t take any potions or drinks or anything.” Harry leans back his head trying to calm his rolling stomach. 

“It was my mother… she had to have slipped you a potion.. she has been wanted me to have an heir… I’m so sorry Harry.” Tears spring to Draco’a eyes.Harry looks at him too shocked to cry.. He has never seems Draco cry like this before. 

“It’s okay Dray..” Harry runs is fingers through Draco’s hair. 

“Harry can I ask you something but you have to promise not to freak out..”Draco grabs Harry’s hands rubbing the back with his thumbs. 

“I can’t promise that… I mean shit Dray I’m pregnant…” Harry runs his finger through his hair… nausea hits him again. 

Draco takes a deep breath and looks at Harry. “Are you wanting to keep it.” 

Harry looks at Draco he is still crying… Why wouldn’t Harry keep their child it’s their child… 

“Dray.” Now Harry is crying, “why would I not want this baby it’s our baby. I don’t know how I feel about having it but there is nothing we can do now..” that probably didn’t come out how it should but Harry’s brain is broken. 

Draco smiles through his tears and kisses Harry on the lips gently. “I love you Harry.. You took this so well. Just so you know I will give you anything that you want and need. Then when the baby is born I will do the same thing.” 

Harry stands up he just want to go home and takes a bath.. “Well if I freak out later because the shock has worn off will you still love me and still spoil me?” Harry wraps his arms around Draco. 

“Yes I will still love you and spoil you.” Draco puts his hand on Harry’s flat stomach. “I love you too little one.” Harry smiles through his tears.. He could do this right.. Who knows. 

“Alright Mummy lets go.” Draco says playfully.. Harry pushes him away. That is the last thing Harry needs to feel like more like a woman.. Holy hormones, And mood swings. 

“Don’t call me that. Ever!” Harry pops away. 

“Fuck I shouldn’t have said that.. mood swings and hormones already..” What can I do to make him feel better… Pizza, meat lovers pizza. Draco says to himself and pops to the nearest pizza place. 

Harry is soaking in the master bath. The hot water feels amazing. It’s big enough for him and Draco and another person. This is probably where you are going to take a bath. Harry puts is hand on his stomach.. He can’t believe that he has something growing inside of him. He can’t believe that he over reacted the way that he did when Draco called him Mummy.. It wasn’t funny, Harry already feels weird he didn’t need Draco to make fun of him. Even though he is worried about Draco. Harry has been home for about a half hour now and Draco is nowhere to be seen. Maybe he changed his mind and didn’t want the baby. Well too bad… 

“Mon Chou!” Draco yells.. Harry doesn’t want to see him… okay that’s a lie he wants to see him but he doesn’t want to want to see him. 

Draco walks into the master bathroom. 

Harry closes his eyes and leans his head back.. 

“Mon Chou there you are… come on you need to eat.. and take your potions.” Draco walks towards the tub. 

“I’m not hungry I just want to stay in the bath..” Draco not taking no for an answer leans down his face close to Harry’s their lips almost touching. Harry tries not to smile as he feels Draco so close. 

“I brought home pizza.” Harry takes a deep breath, don’t give in Harry stay strong.. “meat lovers pizza” Harry’s eyes popped open taking Draco’s breath away. Such a beautiful emerald color. 

“You brought me meat lovers pizza!” Harry pulls Draco in for a kiss pulling him into the water. Harry’s lips slide over his tongues twirling hands grasping. Draco pulls away slowly.. 

“Does that mean you are not mad at me anymore.”Draco slowly get out of the tub clothes soaking. 

“No I’m not mad at you anymore you are forgiven. Just don’t say it again if you do I will hex you.” Draco takes off his dripping clothes. 

“You’re not mad at me?” Harry asked looking at Draco.Who is Now standing naked. Harry enjoying the view, no that’s why you are pregnant. 

Draco looks at him. “No mon Chou I’m not mad at you.. now come on let’s get some clothes on and eat..” Draco uses a drying charm on himself and on Harry. 

“I am kinda hungry.” Harry walks into the room and throws on pj pants. Climbing into bed he opens up the pizza box. 

“Mmmm Yes!” Every meat extra cheese… he feels the bed dip beside him Draco sat down on the bed next to him. 

“It looks gross..” Draco said as he picks up a piece.. Harry rolls his eyes. 

Picking up a piece he takes a bite. “Oh fuck me” Harry moans… “this is so fucking good” 

Draco looks over at Harry. “Well I guess I’m not the only one that can make you sound like that..” Draco take a bite and it does taste really good. 

“Are you jealous Dray..” Harry take another bite then another.. 

“No… I’m just saying…” Harry finishes his slice of pizza not wanting to eat another he doesn’t feel like running to the toilet anytime soon. 

Harry waves his wand and the pizza flies off towards the door. Moving closer to Draco, Harry runs his fingers down Draco’s bare chest. 

“Mon Chou you heard what the healer said. You need to be careful.” Draco catches his hand before it reaches the elastic of his pants. 

“The healer said that we could do it.” Harry grabs Draco’s hand and places it over Harry’s now hard cock. 

Draco moans. “Mon Chou, don’t do this to me it’s been two weeks since we done anything I don’t have the will power..” 

Harry smiles and bucks into his touch.. “Please, you said you would give me whatever I want. You said you would spoil me.” 

Draco groans and rolls on top of Harry. “You tell me the minute it starts to hurt.” 

“Okay.” Harry rolls his eyes. Draco slides his hand in Harry’s pants. Grabbing onto Harry's hard cock. 

Kissing his neck Draco pulls down his pants. Standing pulling off his own. Sliding back on top of Harry. 

Trailing lips down Harry’s chest hand still stroking Harry lightly. 

“Dray it feels so good.” Harry bucks up into his hand. 

“Mon Chou, you taste so good.” Stopping just under his belly button. Looking up at Harry, Draco kisses his stomach lightly.. Harry smiles down at his running his fingers through the blonde locks, as his lips trail down further. 

“Please Draco I don’t need the thrills today.. I just need you inside of me please.” Harry spreads his legs apart. Draco Taking his wand and casting a lube and stretching charm. 

“Draco” Harry moans. “What was that.” Draco places himself in between Harry’s legs. 

“It was a stretching charm you said you needed me…” with one swift move Draco is inside of Harry. 

“Fuck!” Harry screams wrapping he legs around Draco. 

“Yes.. feel good Mon Chou?” Draco says through gritted teeth. 

“Yes please don’t stop.” Touching his cock matching Draco’s thrust. Merlin it shouldn’t feel this good should it after everything today? 

“Cum for me Harry... show me how much you love my cock inside you.” Draco gripping on to Harry’s hips trying not to leave any marks. 

With Draco’s words Harry came undone. It was over quickly, Draco followed soon after. 

“You okay Mon Chou I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Draco is trying not to put any weight onto him. 

“No that was perfect... just... just what I needed today..” Harry sat eye closed... But soon the pleasure from his orgasm is replaced with the wave a nausea that hit him. “Fuck” Harry gently pushes Draco off of him as he runs to the bathroom. 

Draco runs after him getting a hand towel wetting it and placing it on the back of Harry’s neck. 

“Your child is going to be the death of me Draco Malfoy.” Harry’s voice echoes in the toilet. Draco tries not to laugh that is the last thing he needs is his pregnant boyfriend pissed at him again.. 

“My child...just so you remember when he is the Head Boy then Prefect and the seeker on the Slytherin team.” Draco laughs helping Harry up from the floor. 

“No then she will be my child.. With perfect OWL and NEWTS,” Harry smiles as Draco pushes him towards their bed. 

“No still my child, and she? Malfoy’s do not have boys... You really want a girl?” Sliding next to Harry. 

“Yeah.. I have always wanted to have a little girl just so she will be a Daddy’s girl. I will probably be a shit dad.. Seeing as I never had one...” Then it hit him... he couldn’t do this. “Draco I can’t... I can’t do this... what was I thinking that I could... I don’t know anything about being a dad.. You will be the dad that everyone will love... I will just be boring stupid dad... and wow this will be confusing to the poor child.” Harry exhausted mentally and physically. Draco kiss his nose and pulls him in Harrys face pressed to Draco’s chest. 

“I will probably be a shit father do you remember who my father is... But I think I would want him to call me Papa... What do you think?” Draco drops a kiss into his black hair. Harry smiles and takes a deep breath smelling Draco... 

“I think Papa is a perfect name for you....” Harry yawns and curls up closer. “I want to be Daddy...” 

“You will be the perfect Daddy...” Draco closes his eyes imagining a little boy with dark hair just like his Daddy but bright gray eyes like his Papa. 

“Night Dray.” Harry whispers... 

“Night Mon Chou.” Soon the little boy with dark hair turns into a little girl with hair as slivery white as her Papa’s and has her Daddy’s green eyes. 

It’s 10 minutes before the door opens at the gallery... 10 minutes. Harry is pacing around Draco is off doing Merlin knows what. Emily smiling and shaking her head at Harry. 

“Do we have to do this every time... I mean you have done this before... You had a show... It was amazing..” Emily said grabbing onto Harry making him slow down. 

“Yes but you saw how that turned out.. And this time my friends and family are going to see it... People who know me as the chosen one... What if they hate it... what if someone comes and attacks the gallery because I'm here...” Harry closes his eyes trying to take a deep breath... He places his hand on his stomach. I’m sorry in there... I’m trying to calm down It’s not good on you when Daddy is freaking out.. 

Draco walks up to Harry smiling. Merlin he looks good.In his simple black suit with a black shirt and tie. Harry can’t wait to go home and take it off of him... 

“You look wonderful in that suit” Harry pulls him in to a hug, he just needs to feel him. 

“ Well you can fully enjoy it later... Michele is about to open the doors are you ready?” Draco fixes Harry’s tie and hair. 

“As ready as I'll every be..” Draco pulls Harry into a kiss. 

“I love you and so will they.” He whispers on Harry’s lips. 

“I love you too.” Harry kisses him one more time Draco’s hand is gently placed on Harry’s stomach. Which makes Harry feel like he was hit with a jelly leg curse. 

“Michele open the door.” Draco’s voice carries in the gallery. “Show time Mon Chou.” 

Draco walks off to do his job. Leaving Harry holding on to Emily’s hand. 

“Alright let’s see who all comes in.” Emily says squeezing onto Harry’s hand. 

Soon they see a sea of red hair. “Look it’s the Weasley’s.” Harry smiles at Emily.. Harry could see Arthur, Molly, Ron, Hermione, George, Ginny and Luna? Luna is holding onto Ginny’s hand. That’s new. 

Spotting Harry and Emily the group swarms towards them. Molly pulls Harry into a hug. “Oh Harry! I’m so proud of you! You are so talented!” Molly kisses his cheek. 

Laughing he feels her squeeze tighter.. “You haven’t even looked at my work yet...” Arthur takes his wife and pulls her off. 

“Come on Molly lets go look. We will see you later okay Harry.” Arthur grasp her hands and they walk off smiling and talking. 

“Harry you look amazing.” Luna walks up to him with Ginny. 

“Yes Harry you look wonderful.. So happy...” Ginny leans in and kisses his cheek. 

Luna hugs him, “You are glowing Harry. Congratulations... I promise I won’t tell anyone..” Harry looks at her eyes wide, how does she do that. 

Finally Ron and Hermione turn. “Mate this is amazing... out of everything that I thought that you would do I can’t believe that art is one of the things. Your work is brilliant.” Ron squeezes his arm. 

“Oh Harry its wonderful..” A teary eyed Hermione grabs onto him.. “I’m so proud.. A show in London.” Harry held onto her tight. 

“You guys go look around tell me if there is any photos that pop out to you and it can be a wedding present for your home. Go a head I have to mingle anyways. Come find me in a bit.” Kissing Hermione’s cheek. He walks over to Emily and George. 

“Harrykins, this is great...” George pulls Harry into a hug... 

“Thanks Georgie..” Emily takes Georges place... 

“Are you sure you’re okay.. You have been off all this week... is it just because of the show?” Emily pulls him back... 

“Yeah.. And other things but we will talk later... I need to go find Dray...” Harry kisses her cheek. 

“Okay I'm staying the whole time okay so find me in a little bit.” Harry nods and walks away. 

Okay so people look like they are having a good time. A couple people have stopped him on his search for Draco. 

There he is , standing in front of a portrait of himself, while they were in Ireland. Harry hid his portraits because most of them were of Draco. 

Harry slides his arms around Draco’s middle. “How do you like the portrait.” Harry whispers in his ear. 

“It’s beautiful.. It's a portrait of me how could it not be... But what I don’t understand is I don’t remember you taking this one..” Draco moves so he is now holding Harry. His hand resting on Harry's stomach. That is where Draco has placed his hand since he found out. Harry loves that he does that. 

“Well I believe this was right before lunch at The Burren. You looked so handsome, you always look so handsome...” Harry tilts his head up lips puckered. Draco smiles and places a kiss on his lips. 

“Uhhh Harry.” Shit... 

Harry slowly pulls away and opens his eyes and smiles at Draco letting him know it’s okay. 

“Ron... Hermione... I... want you to meet my boyfriend Draco... Draco my best mates Ron and Hermione.” Harry interlaces his fingers with Draco. Needing him to ground him right now. 

“Oh Draco... Well welcome to the family.” Hermione hugs him , “I knew that you have changed..” Draco pats her back awkwardly. He is used to Emily hugging him but Hermione he still might be a little scared of her.. But why wouldn’t he she could pack a punch. 

“Ron, let’s go chat for a second.” Harry looks at Ron who nods. Harry give Draco a quick kiss before he walks away with Ron. 

Now standing outside Ron looks at Harry. “Mate... Malfoy... Bloody Malfoy.” Harry takes a deep breath he needs a drink and a cigarette. 

“Yes, Draco and I … Ron.. I have always had a thing for Malfoy ever since I was 13.” Harry fidgets with his buttons. “I know what you are going to say what about Cho and Ginny. I was trying to not be gay.. I was always a freak. From my Aunt and Uncle, from the daily profit from most of the people at Hogwarts. So I didn’t want to be anymore of a freak.” 

Ron runs his finger through his hair. “Harry I don’t care that you are gay, but Malfoy... He is Malfoy.. How do you have anything in common with him? I thought you hated him.” 

“Malfoy and I have a lot in common, more than you know.. I never hated him.. I might have wanted to hate him but I never did... So if you could.. Please.... just try to make nice for me... I really do like him Ron a lot...” Ron couldn’t take the look that is in Harry’s eyes. 

“Alright mate as long as you are not on some type of Love potion if you are happy I am happy.” Harry grabs him in to a hug squeezing as tight as he could. 

“You are forever my best friend Ron.” Harry kisses him on the cheek which turns his face 5 shades of red. 

“Ronald Weasley did I just make you blush.” Harry laughs as he leave him there with his mouth wide open. Running up next to Harry before they walk inside. 

“So now you can tell me the truth without hurting Georges feelings. I am really the Weasley that you have a crush on.” 

Harry rolls his eyes... He is still on that.. “Yes Ron you are the Weasley I would be with.” Ron wraps his arms around Harry. 

“See I knew it.. I’m a bloody catch.” Ron and Harry laugh as they walk back into the Gallery.. Well at least one cat is out of the bag... The other will have to be a secrete for just a little longer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its getting closer to the end... just a little bit left! Enjoy!

Christmas, Harry couldn’t believe it was Christmas, he wasn’t looking forward going to the burrow, he knows that he is going to have to tell his family. Standing in his and Draco’s bedroom looking at what to wear. 

“Dray can you come here please.” Harry yells placing a hand on his small bump. 

Draco walks wearing a green jumper, dark jeans and dragon hide boots. Merlin he is so..mmm Harry thought to himself. 

“Why are you not dressed yet.. We have to be there soon. I know they don’t care if I am there but if you are not there they are going to worry.” Draco wraps his arms around Harry’s middle his finger interlaces on Harry’s stomach. 

“I don’t know what to wear. The baby is making it hard to find something that wont scream hey I'm pregnant. I can’t believe how big I am already.” Harry leans back into his boyfriend. 

“I thought we were telling them today.” Draco nuzzles Harry’s neck, he wanted to tell them, he saw how much stress Harry has been in trying to hide it from his friends. Draco didn’t like the fact that Harry wore Matt’s clothes because they were big enough to cover up everything. 

“We are going to tell them but I don’t want my body to tell them before. I can’t wear Matt’s clothes to Christmas...” 

“Thank Merlin for that.” Draco said noticing Harry tense up. “Sorry, I might get a little.” 

Harry turns around in his arms. “You jealous.. No.. Not Draco Malfoy.” Harry kisses his nose. 

“I’m only possessive over you Harry.” Draco kisses his lips. Claiming him. 

“I guess I can give you one of your Christmas presents.. It will help with today.” Draco kisses Harry one last time and walks over to the wardrobe and pulls out a box. “Here.” He places the perfectly wrapped present into Harry’s hands. 

Taking no time opening up the package. He pulled off the lid of the white box. Inside was a beautiful purple jumper. It looks expensive of course it is.. Pulling it out he slides it over his head. 

“It will grow with you, should hide you perfectly.” Walking Harry over to the full-length mirror. “See you look amazing Mon Chou more like a Malfoy everyday..” Draco’s eyes widen, they haven’t ever talked about getting married or anything like that.. Draco knew Harry might not want to get married again. They live together they are having a child why push it Draco. He thinks to himself. 

“Well Malfoy’s are very attractive. Maybe one day I will be one too... You never know I have seen crazier things.” Pointing to his stomach, smiling brightly. 

Draco’s heart was in his throat did Harry say that he might be a Malfoy one day... 

“Let’s go Mon Chou you look breath taking.” Grabbing his hand, they walk over to the fireplace taking their turns to the burrow. Harry grabbing his camera bag before leaving. 

When Harry fell into The Burrow Draco was there to catch him. It smelled like heaven in here. Harry thought to himself. 

“Here goes nothing.” Harry whispers to Draco. 

“Harry!” Emily runs up to Harry carrying Bills youngest. Throwing her free hand around Harry’s neck. 

“Here hold.” Emily lay’s the baby into Draco’s arms who eyes almost popped out of his head. Harry looks over at Draco. Merlin, he looks good with a baby in his hands. Emily gives Harry a proper hug. 

“Happy Christmas Emily!” Squeezing her tight. They have spent their Christmas’ together her cooking up a storm for the three of them. For the past 6 years. 

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Pulling away, Harry grabs his camera and takes the shot of Draco smiling down at the red headed baby. 

“You look good like that Draco.” Emily said taking the baby and placing him in Harry’s now empty hands. Then hugging Draco. 

Harry looks down at the little bundle in his hands tears stinging his eyes.. It would be his baby soon in his arms sleep peacefully like that. 

“I can take him back Harry.” Emily said bringing him back to the burrow. 

“No!’ He said too eagerly. “No I want to hold him a little longer. I don’t mind he is cute.” Harry walks further into the kitchen. Draco winks at him, feeling the same way Harry did when he saw Draco holding the baby. 

“Happy Christmas!” Harry says looking at all of his family crammed into the kitchen. 

“Happy Christmas.” Molly walks up to him and pulls him into a hug baby and all. “I see you have stolen one of my babies.” 

“Yep.. Took him right out of my arms.” Emily said wrapping her arms around George. 

Ron walks up with a pull over on and sweats. “Heya Harry we are actually getting ready to go fly for a little bit wanna come?” That sounds wonderful.. He hasn’t been on a broom in so long. 

“Ronald Weasley isn’t it too cold to be riding around on your broom” Molly crosses her arms. 

“It’s fine Mum. So Harry?” Ron smiles. 

“No.. No I think I am going to stay in here.. But Draco would love too wouldn’t you..” Harry looks over at Draco smiling at him.. 

“Yeah.. I wouldn’t mind flying..” Harry looks at Ron who bites his lips.. 

“Ok come on Mal… I mean Draco.” Ron changes right at the end because of a look Hermione gave him. 

“That’s a first..” Ginny says as she pulls away from Luna kissing her before going outside. 

“Here I want my turn back” Emily steals the sleeping child from Harry. Harry’s hands go to his stomach. Next Christmas he will have one of those. 

Harry sits down at the table watching everyone talk and finish up the dinner. 

“Hello Harry. You look beautiful.. You have a wonderful glow. So when are you going to tell everyone?” Luna says with dreamy look. 

“Today actually... I'm kinda nervous...” Harry rubbing his belly under the table. 

Luna nods her head, “Well having twins would make me nervous too!” TWINS?... Almost chokes on the piece of cheeses he popped into his mouth. 

“No Luna... I’m not.. I'm not having twins..” Harry shakes his head looking at Luna like she has two heads. 

“Oh Harry, they just haven’t told you yet.. I can see it.. It's all around you..” Motioning her hands around him. He is going to ask the healer on his check up next week because this is nuts there is no way.. 

“Luna can you go get the kids and tell them it’s dinner time..” Molly says smiling. “Harry dear are you okay?” Molly puts her hands on her hips with a worried look on her face. 

“Yes Mum I'm fine..” Harry says absentmindedly still thinking about what Luna said. 

“Harry.” Harry snaps his head back up at her , she has tears in her eyes... 

“What? What's wrong..” Harry goes towards her. 

“You just called me Mum...” She throws her arms around Harry’s neck. Harry didn’t even think about it, it just felt natural. 

“Well you are my Mum.” That cause Molly to sob harder. 

When everyone from the outside Harry hears. “Why is Mum crying.” Ron said taking his arm off of Hermione’s shoulder. 

“He called me Mum.” Molly pulls away and wipes her eyes with the towel from her shoulder. Smiling broadly. 

Ron crosses his arms. “I call you Mum all the time you don’t cry for me..” 

“That’s because she loves me more than she loves you.” Harry says walking up to Draco who is standing there looking all sexy with windblown hair and cold pink cheeks. 

“I thought you told her...” Draco whispers in his ear. 

“No I need you as back up just incase it gets crazy.” Harry laughs as he pulls away.. 

“Lets eat I'm bloody starving.” Ron says sitting down at the table.. 

After they stuffed themselves with dinner and all the presents were finished Harry is sitting in Draco’s lap he looks at him. Draco nods his head. Harry picks up his camera bag and takes out a small package and returns it to it’s original size. 

“So.... We have one more gift and it’s for the both of you.” Harry looks at Molly and Arthur. Who look at each other.. 

“Oh Harry, you didn’t have to get us anything more.. You guys already brought too much...” Molly shakes her head. 

“Well MUM” Harry lets that word draw out of his mouth. “This is something I hope you will like...” 

Handing her the package and tries to get as close to Draco as he can. 

Molly pulls the paper off and opens the white box. Molly’s hand goes to her mouth as she see’s whats inside. Looking up at Harry and then to Draco. Tears in her eyes.. Happy tears or sad tears.. Harry thinks please don’t be sad. Arthur looks down and smiles wide.. 

“Harry James Potter... Are you serious!” Molly pulls out a small baby onesie that say’s Baby Potter-Malfoy coming in June. Get Ready Grama and Grampa! She shows the room and it goes silent except for Luna who is smiling and clapping.. Molly stands up and pulls Harry into a hug! “I don’t care how it happened I'm just glad that I have a new baby on the way..” Harry closes his eyes so he doesn’t see anyone's face.. He knows.. After that he knows everyone is going to hate this.. As long as he has Draco and Molly that’s all that matters right now.. 

Molly hearing the baby cry telling Arthur to help her. They wanted to get out of the crossfire. 

Sitting back down on Draco’s lap who is looking around everyone in the room waiting for a snarky comment. 

“Harry how, why !” Hermione couldn’t keep it any longer. She leans up from the couch. 

“It just happened.” Harry says shrugging. Looking at Emily who looks confused about what just happened. 

“So are you guys adopting.. Why is everyone mad? That’s great that you guys are adopting.” Emily smiles even though she is confused. 

“No Emmy, Harry isn’t adopting.. Harry is pregnant.” George pulls her closer.. 

“Harry can’t be..” Emily looks over at George knowing that he is lying to her. 

“I am” Harry sighs. 

“Did you take a potion.. Or did someone force you to take a potion.” Ron now glares at Draco who shifts in his seat about to go off. Harry places a hand on his thigh. 

“Draco didn’t force me to take a potion. It doesn’t matter how or why it happened. Everything happens for a reason.” Harry calmly says. 

“I think it’s a wonderful thing.” Luna says dreamily. “Harry and Draco are going to be wonderful parents to their twins.” 

“Twins!” George yells smiling! 

Harry shakes his head. “NO! I’m not pregnant with twins.” 

Luna shakes her head giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek. “Harry pull up your shirt please...” 

Draco stands up and walks over to him. “I’m not pulling up my shirt Luna.” 

“Why I’m a midwife I don’t paint for a living that is a hobby, I have delivered tons of babies. Everyone look over at that wall.” Luna pointed with her wand and a canvas appeared. “Pull up your shirt Harry.” Looking at Draco and he nods and then he looks over at his family. Ron and Hermione looked pissed, Emily confused with a happy George, Ginny smiling sweetly at her girlfriend. Molly and Arthur are too busy helping Bill and Fleur with the kids. 

“Go ahead Mon Chou...” Draco grabs his hand, he wants to see the baby that’s his favorite thing hearing his heart beat. 

Harry lifts his shirt and Emily gasped. “Oh Harry. You have a baby in your belly! I’m going to be an Aunt!” George pulls her in tight, “As Uncle I will teach him all my tricks.” Harry groans, he knows that he will too. 

“Alright Harry,” Luna places her wand on his bump. On the canvas, you could two little silhouettes. “See I told you twins you looked too big to just to be carrying one!” Luna moves the wand around and loud heart beats fill the room. “There is the 1st baby... I would say a boy because it’s on the slower side.” Then moving over to the next baby. It’s beating a little faster. “This is the 2nd baby two... I would say a girl. Oh Harry how wonderful.” Luna pulls the wand away from Harry’s stomach and moved back to sit with Ginny. 

Draco wraps his arms around Harry. “Mon Chou twins… No Malfoy has ever had twins!” Harry starts to cry. 

“ Dray, I love you! So much!” Pulling away Emily pulls him into her arms. 

“Oh Harry. Wow I'm so happy for you! I can’t wait till you have them!” At least Harry has one friend that is Happy. 

“Oh Harry twins!” Molly says as she walks back into the room.. “I remember twins...” Tears stream down her face. “Oh I have SOOO much to knit!!! You will tell us as soon as you know for sure the sex of the babies!” Harry nods unable to say anything. 

Everyone hugged and congratulated Draco and Harry, besides Ron and Hermione. 

Hermione walks up to Harry pulling him away from Draco. “Harry tomorrow you will meet us for lunch. Three broom sticks, Without Draco..” 

Rolling his eyes. Have they always been like this… His friends were always there for him but why do they have to be so… 

“Okay but I’m bringing Emily. I need someone on my side. I love you Mione but I’m going to go back to Dray and Mum.” Stopping at Emily who is talking about names with George. 

“Harrykins we were just talking about names.. we think that’s our names should be in there like George or Georgina?” George raises his eyebrows up and down. 

“I’ll think about it..” Harry laughs, “Emily are you free for lunch tomorrow?” 

Emily nods.. “Yes!! Let’s go shopping before and after!!! I want to look and buy every baby thing!!” Clapping her hands. He loves her. 

“Watch out George it looks like she might have baby fever..” Harry teases.. 

“No…” Emily blushes. “I just love babies…” 

Harry, George and Emily get lost in conversations about what George and Fred used to do when Harry started to feel so tired. 

Harry felt arms slide around his middle as he yawns. 

“Sorry Emily, George, but I’m going to have to steal this one away. Mon Chou you look exhausted.”Draco whispers the last part nipping his ear lobe. Which sent electricity down his spine. 

“Yes, it’s been a long but great day. Emily I will see you at 10? We can go into muggle London.” Harry pulls her into a hug. 

“Yes, love you.” Emily kisses him. 

“Love you too! George come here” Harry pulls him in for a big hug. 

“Oh Harry be careful I might fall in love with you if you keep hugging me like that. What about we just leave Draco and Emily and we can raise the twins ourselves!” George’s pulls away and winks. 

“Nope.. Sorry George this one is mine.” Draco finishes hugging Emily and pulls Harry away. 

It took 20 minutes to leave. Tumbling out of the floo Draco catches Harry. 

“Twins!” Draco whispers in Harry’s ear. 

“What are we going to do?” Harry laughs. 

“Be the best Daddy and Papa ever. Come I want to spend the rest of the night with you in my arms.” Draco pulls him towards the bed.. 

“First you have to open your present..” Harry walks over to the dresser and pulls out a small box… “It’s not much but what do you give the wizard who has everything. Because he has me.” Harry jokes handing him the box. 

Draco slowly opens it up slowly there is a white gold pocket watch with a dragon engraved on it. 

“Oh Mon Chou.” Draco’s fingers slide across the metal. 

“Open it up!” Harry beams at him. 

Draco’s fingers opens the watch and inside there was a magic picture Harry and Draco kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. 

“Mon Chou, I.. I love it! I love you..” Draco pulls Harry into a kiss. 

“I love you.. Let’s go to bed…” Harry says in between kisses. 

“No you have to open your present.” Harry groans. 

“I thought this was my present.” He motions to his sweater.. 

Draco chuckles. “Harry do you honestly think you were only getting one present and it’s a sweater?” 

Draco pulls out a box from under the bed. “So I asked an artist to help me with this present… so if you hate it it’s all her fault.” Draco places it in Harry’s hands. 

“Dray… all I needed was the sweater.” Ripping the paper The words Digital camera pop out. Harry’s eyes widen a new camera. “Dray!” 

“I know you like developing your own but with this you can just print them I even set up a new muggle computer in your office with a printer. But I figured with the baby or now babies you will be taking pictures everyday so I wanted you to have this… Do you hate it?” 

Harry sits the camera box on the bed and flings himself at Draco. “I love it! You spoil me Dray!” 

“I promised I would…” Draco nuzzles his neck. 

“Well how about you let me try out this new camera. Naked Draco photos mmm” Draco’s hands slip to Harry’s ass.. 

“Maybe for your birthday… Right now I think I want to make love to you like I did that night in Italy.” Harry’s moans and kisses Draco.. 

“Make love to me Papa” Harry whispers. 

Draco keens and lays Harry on the bed. “Always” 

Harry is walking down muggle London with Emily , they just finished looking at baby beds, baby clothes, baby everything.. Thank Merlin for big coats. Harry didn’t have to work hard trying to hide the bump. 

“So Draco seems really happy about the babies.” Emily says as she wraps her arms around Harry’s arm. 

“He is… it’s a different type of Draco… I just keep falling more in love with him.” Harry says as he blushes. 

“Oh Harry how romantic… I love George… so much it hurts.. I.. I didn’t know I could love someone this much. He.. he wants me to move in with him. I want to so bad but…. You remember what happened last time I did that…” Harry could feel Emily tense, George is nothing like Eric, Emily’s ex. 

“You do know he’s not Eric.. He is nothing like Eric. George is the complete opposite.” 

“What if I am too annoying for him or too needy or.” 

“Emily Foster you are perfect and he loves you.. more than I do and thats saying a lot…” Harry kissed the top of her head. “Now lets go hear my friends tell me how horrible my boyfriend is. How I’m ruining my life…” 

Emily kisses Harry’s cheek. “Well I will still love you! So that’s all that matters and I won’t have to share the babies with them if they are mean..” Harry laughs squeezing her tight. 

“Yes we know you are not big on sharing. Hold on tight.” Emily sticks out her tongue and pop they were gone. 

Walking into the three broom sticks Ron and Hermione just like the first time they had lunch are sitting at the table but this time they had bags of things everywhere. 

“Harry!” Hermione smiled motioning him to the table. 

“What is this about?” Looking at all the bags. 

“Mate I’m telling you it’s like something just went off in Hermione she has done nothing but shop for the babies. 

Harry’s raises his eye brow. He thought that Ron and Hermione hated the fact that he was pregnant with Draco’s child. 

“Why have you been doing that? I figured you would hate the fact that I’m pregnant with Draco’s babies. You didn’t seem so happy yesterday.” Harry sits down making sure he was covered by the table before he took off his jacket. Emily is still glaring at them. Even though she loves Ron and Hermione she hates how they would make Harry feel. 

Tears sprang to Hermione’s eyes, “Harry we are excited that you are pregnant we know that you wanted a family we are just afraid that Draco some how forced this on you…” Grabbing Harry’s hand from across the table. 

He is not going to tell them that he was forced but it wasn’t by Draco or Cissa. 

“ By accident I took a potion and this is what happened. I’m not mad about it I’m really excited actually. I love Draco… I honestly always had. So please be happy for us! I need their Aunt and Uncle to like their Papa too not just their Dad.” Harry smiles and eschew for Ron’s hands… 

“Whatever you need.. we will be there..” Ron said smiling, “So wedding in May… you still okay being my best mate?” Ron winks at Harry. 

“If you don’t mind me looking as big as a whale, I’ll be there!” Harry looks over at Emily who winks. This was much easier than he thought it would be. His friends are happy, he has Draco and two babies on the way.


	19. Chapter 19

April, it’s the middle of April. Harry thought to himself as he stands in the nursery looking at the walls, changing the color every five minutes. This is what he has been doing since Draco left for a meeting, he will be back with lunch though... And that was three hours ago... 

Harry waves his wand and there are dragons with knight in shining armor and a princess stuck in a castle, which seems wonderful but he wants his daughter think that she doesn’t need a knight and shining armor to rescue her... She could be able to do it herself. Even though they don’t know if they are having a girl, when they had a chance to know Harry changed his mind and didn’t want to know. Draco wasn’t that happy about it, but he went with it. Flicking it again there is a forest, with beautiful fairies flying, big trees, with a stag and a doe running through the forest being followed by a dog and a wolf. Harry amazed with how wonderful it looks he smiles and nods. 

“That’s beautiful Mon Chou.” Harry turns around hand on his very round stomach. 

“Dray don’t! I about peed my pants...” Draco walks up to his very pregnant boyfriend placing both hands on Harry’s stomach. 

“I’m sorry, but it does look beautiful, you know soon we will both be in here rocking on our rocking chairs holding our babies...” Draco pulls Harry into a kiss, through all of this Draco has never not wanted to kiss or touch him. 

“I love you... So, what’s for lunch... I'm hungry.” Harry smiles as Draco takes his hand and pulls him out of the nursery. 

“Well on my way home I picked up pizza, I didn’t know what you wanted on it, so I got everything.” Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. 

“You are the best, I know you probably don’t ever want to eat pizza again but Dray it’s what they want and it’s so good. I don’t deserve you.” Draco pulls out Harry’s chair and pushes him in. 

“No, I don’t deserve you.” Draco smiles at Harry, the past couple of months have been wonderful. Not saying that they haven’t had some rows but, in the end, either Draco would come back apologizing or Harry would cry and apologize. 

Harry moves a little in his seat to get comfortable and a pain shoots up his side. “Ouch, fuck that hurt.” Harry moves his hand to his side rubbing it. 

“Are you okay? It’s too early for them to come right?” Draco is now standing next to Harry. The pain goes away and Harry breaths. 

“Yes it’s fine remember what Healer Belbe said it’s just practice getting my body ready even though I am not going to really deliver this baby.” 

Draco takes Harry’s hand, “Well you let me know as soon as you feel something like that again, or if anything different.” Draco kissed the back of his hand before he lets it go. 

“I love you Dray.” Harry takes a bite of pizza and moans. 

“I love you too.” Shaking his head. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy!” Narcissa voice rang through the dining room. Harry looks up and sees a very pissed off Narcissa walking towards them. Doesn’t look as put together as she normally did. She looks pale and tired. 

“Well I’ve been waiting for this to happen just didn’t want it to happen during dinner.” Draco stood up and fixed himself. 

“Yes Mother. I’m not sure what you are doing here. I told you already that I don’t want anything to do with you. I am not sure what was confusing about that.” Draco walks up closer to Cissa. 

“That my dear is why I am confused. I have done nothing to you to warrant not wanting to see me again.” Cissa crosses her arms, Harry is just sitting trying to not make eye contact. He did not want to draw attention to himself. He didn’t know that Draco told Narcissa that. 

“I don’t know how you are confused mother, you gave my boyfriend a potion that would make it to where he could get pregnant... Without telling us. So how can I trust you, ever.” Draco holding out his hand, so she wouldn’t come closer. 

“I did that for you Draco, you needed an heir someone to carry the family name. With you being... well you I knew it wouldn’t happen unless I pushed. Does that mean it worked...? Are you guys expecting?” Narcissa’s tired eyes sparkle in that moment. Harry’s heart hurt for her, he knows that she did it out of love for Draco... but maybe she should have waited just a little bit. 

“I wouldn’t trade Harry being pregnant for anything but, Mother I would have had an heir and it would be with Harry, but It would have been later down the road. In our time.” Draco runs his fingers through his hair. Trying to stay calm. 

“Well ever since Meredith I know how much...” Draco pulls out his wand and pulls it pointing it at his Mother's face. Harry stands up he will not let Draco do anything he is going to regret. 

“Draco...” Harry says calmly, placing a hand on his swollen belly. Draco ignores him. This is when Narcissa smiles and looks back at Harry then to Draco. 

“You look lovely Harry, simply glowing. I’m guessing the way that Draco is still pointing at me with his wand that he didn’t tell you about Meredith. Well that’s a story,” 

Draco pushed his wand in deeper, Harry is done he is not going to let Draco hurt her. Walking in front of Draco’s wand looking at his boyfriend who looks hurt and sadness. Now that Harry is standing in front of his wand Draco’s hand which is shaking slides down to his side. 

“I can’t believe he hasn’t told you about Meredith,” Harry looks back to Narcissa glaring at her. 

“You need to leave... Now... If Draco wants to contact, you he can... But right now, I think you need to go. I will let you know when the babies are born but as of right now I don’t know if I can trust you to be around them so please leave...” Harry takes Narcissa arm and leads her out. 

“Twins you are having twins... I knew it was a strong potion, but I had no clue... Do you know what you are having... Boy’s no doubt...“ Narcissa has a tear in her eye. 

“Not sure I didn’t want to know I wanted it to be a surprise. It was good to see you Narcissa.” Harry ushers her out closing the door he leans against it. Well this was a great dinner, never a dull moment here at the manor. Another pain lances through him, fuck... alright in there... Daddy is not in the mood right now to deal with your craziness so stop... 

Harry walks back into the dining room. Draco sitting head in his hands, Harry looks at him. What was she talking about when she said Meredith, Harry has never heard of a Meredith? 

“Dray.... are you okay?” Harry walks closer not knowing what kind of mood Draco was going to be in. Draco looks up tears in his eyes. Harry tries to smile but the pain increased. Harry bends over grabbing his stomach. 

“Harry!” Draco runs up to him. “Breath Mon Chou... Come on we are going to the healers.” Draco wraps his arms around Harry apparating them with a pop. 

“Draco, I'm fine.” Harry lying in the bed trying not to make faces because of the pain. Draco rolls his eyes and kisses Harry’s forehead. 

“Well Mon Chou tell that to your face because it’s telling the truth. I’m so sorry... I... I feel like if I didn’t put you in the middle of this fight we wouldn’t be here right now...” Grabbing Harry’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. 

“Dray this is not your fault I have felt like this all morning. It’s getting closer I mean twins usually come early at least that’s what I have read so... It’s probably normal.” Harry smiles... still hating how he is feeling about Meredith, that should be the last thing on his mind right now, but he feels that his babies are fine. 

“I know we are going to have to have a talk after we get out of here... There are things that I need to talk to you about... I just never knew how to...” Draco bits his bottom lips playing with Harry’s fingertips. 

Harry pulls him in, placing a small kiss on his lips. “I love you and I know you will tell me... Let’s not worry about that right now.” 

Healer Belbe walks in with a serious look on his face. “Harry, Draco, it looks like stress is the main reason you are here today, your blood pressure was through the roof, this happens in pregnancy a lot. So, for right now for your safety and for the safety of your children I am putting you on bed rest. For the rest of your pregnancy. Which is only about 6 weeks away. You can get up to go to the bathroom and shower but everything else you need to stay in bed. It will be the best for you and your children.” Healer Belbie looks right at Draco. “You will make sure he does this.” 

Harry looks up at Draco whose face is like stone. “He will be taken care of, is there anything else we need to do...?” Belbe looks at Harry and then to Draco. 

“No, just make sure he has plenty of fluids, and to eat but make sure it’s on the healthier side.” 

“But I can’t stay in bed for 6 weeks, I have photos to finish, the nursery isn’t quite done yet, and my friends are getting married next month!” Harry sits up and crosses his arms. He does not want to be stuck in bed. 

“Harry your health is more important than any of that stuff. I will finish the nursery, and the photos we will figure out a way that you can do it in bed. Healer do you think Harry could go to the Wedding it is his best friend's wedding.” Draco smiles his breath-taking smile Of course Draco is trying to make everything perfect for Harry. 

“Ok he may go but not for long and he must be sitting most of the time.” Belbe rolls his eyes. “I will see you in two weeks,” Then he walks out. 

Harry looks at Draco, he is perfect. “You know... I don’t know what I would do without you. Do you know that....” 

“You won't have to find out... Now let’s get you home... There are somethings we are going to talk about...” Draco helps Harry off the bed and holds on to him as they pop away. 

Harry is lying in bed propped up surrounded by pillows Draco is sitting at the foot of the bed looking at him. Draco look nervous, hopefully this is going to be a really bad thing... Harry doesn’t think he can take a lot right now. 

“Alright so... I know you heard my Mother mention a girl name Meredith, well she was well I'm not sure what to call her. She had me under a love potion.” Harry’s eyes widen but he doesn’t say anything he just takes a deep breath. 

“I was into drugs by then, and potions. Meredith knew I was from money and she wanted to be taken care of. Her parents were killed in the war which I felt responsible for. So, I was upset because you just fell off the face of the earth. The war changed me so much all I wanted to do was to be numb. Then I fell in love or I thought I fell in love with her. One night I took too much I felt like shit I wanted to be so numb I didn’t want to feel or see or know.” Harry leaned forward taking Draco’s hand. Harry has been there... too many times. 

“Well I overdosed and when I was taken to St Mungo’s they found out about the love potion and me finding that out I was pissed. I went to confront Meredith and she said that she was pregnant.” Draco stopped there wiping the tears that are now falling freely. 

“Dray you... you don’t have to tell me anymore...” Moving to sit on his lap not caring what the healer said he wants to be near Draco. Draco wraps his arms around Harry kissing his hair. 

“No, you need to know, well once I found out I told her it was over. She told me that she was pregnant with my child. I took her to the healers and they confirmed it. I was upset but excited to have a child, I have always wanted children. It was a gift from this shitty situation. I was going to take the baby once she had it because I knew she wasn’t going to stop doing drugs.” Harry places a hand protectively over his stomach. Hopefully he wouldn’t do that with him. 

“Mon Chou, I'm not leaving you and I would never take our children away from you.” As if he read Harry’s mind. 

“Okay so what happened, do you have a kid somewhere...” Harry sounded pissed... And maybe he was a little bit... Why would he be... because the babies that he is carrying wouldn’t be Draco’s first child like it was his... 

“No... umm she lied about who the father was after I paid for everything. So that did something to me... I started the drugs again. This time coming closer to death than before... Not that I was ready for a child but... It seemed like I could have someone who really loved me unconditionally.” Harry wraps his arms around Draco. 

“I love you... I’m not going anywhere, and our babies are going to love you... Forever! You hear me Draco Malfoy... You are stuck with me...” Harry nuzzles into his neck breathing in Draco... His favorite smell. 

“Good because I might hex you if you do.” Placing a hand on Harry’s stomach. “I need you to stay in there a little longer and get big and strong, and don’t be too mean to your Daddy...” A big kick happened after that. Harry groaned. 

“Every time you talk to them you get them excited and takes forever for them to calm down.” Harry cuddles into Draco. 

“What can I say... they love their Papa...” Draco kisses the top of Harry’s head. 

“I love their Papa.” Harry closes his eyes. Feeling so safe and happy with the one he loves. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

Emily is a ball of sunshine bringing food and her laptop to watch movies in bed. 

“So how are my favorite people feeling today? Kissing Harry and sitting next to him on the bed. 

“It’s been three weeks how do you think I am doing... You have asked that every time... I thought that I would be okay to get off bed rest after my appointment.” Harry picks up a homemade pizza roll, something he hasn’t has since he has been back. His misses the easy food of muggles. 

“Well I'm here now and it shouldn’t be as boring... Plus the wedding is this weekend. So, you get to actually get out of the house and see everyone. I know you have had a lot of visitors. Has Draco backed off a little bit... I notice he is not home right now so that’s good.” Emily says while opening the rest of the food cartons. 

“Yeah he had a meeting and he knew that you were going to be here. It’s like he doesn’t trust me...” Emily laughs, and Harry cocks his head to the side. 

“Well I wouldn’t trust you either Harry... you would be up working or in the nursery. Not saying I blame you I know I couldn’t stay in bed all day every day...” Emily puts a couple things on her paper plate. 

“So how are you and George?” Harry ask licking the sauce off his fingers. God Emily was the best cook. 

“We are doing great. We kind of had a fight the other day. He picked me up from work and one of the guys at work was yelling at me and he didn’t like that so I had to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid, but he did now I'm unemployed and I have slept at Grimmauld place the past two nights... I mean I know he was trying to be protective... But i never seen him like that...” Harry smiles and places his hand on her leg. 

“George will do whatever he can to save the people he loves. You can’t be mad at him for that. He loves you.... He loves you so much, I think I have an idea anyways... I think we need a place that sells yummy Americanized food in the wizard world... I think we should see if we can make you a café at Diagon Alley. I will invest in it...” Emily mouth goes wide... 

“Are you fucking kidding Harry, I can’t ask you to do that... That is too much...” Emily grabs Harry’s hand. 

“If you knew how much money I have Emily you would know that it’s not a big deal. I think it is a wonderful Idea. A place for the kids and family to go. I think it is a perfect Idea... So, it’s going to happen. After the babies are born we can go looking for places... Right now, your job is to work on recipes. I will be the official taste tester...” Emily starts crying... Harry loves that he could do something to help. He loves Emily she has been there with him through everything after the war...and after Matt. 

“What about Draco?” Emily doesn’t want Draco to be mad at Harry because of his money. 

“This will be coming from one of my vaults and I never knew what I wanted to do.. So co owning a café sounds like fun... It will be busy because who wouldn’t want food made from the best chef ever and having the “Chosen one” on your side... doesn’t hurt.” Emily throws her arms around Harry. 

“I fucking love you!!! This is perfect for us to do together!!” Harry squeezes her back... It will be perfect. 

“Oh, I see how it is, no wonder you want me gone, Harry... I leave for a meeting and I come back with a woman of all things in our bed...” Draco leaning on the door frame with arms crossed. 

“Oh shut up and come over here and kiss me... I missed you... there is plenty of room and food come eat with us...” Harry reaches to him and Draco shakes his head and walks over planting a kiss on his lips stealing a pizza roll... Popping it in his mouth. 

“Mmm what is that?” Draco moans. “It’s so good. 

“It’s something that is going to be on our menu...” Harry smiles at Emily... Draco takes another and pops it in his mouth. 

“I see that you told her. I’m going to go work on the nursery. Do you need anything?” Draco leans down and kisses Harry’s bump. 

“Nope just need to eat this yummy food and spend time with my best friend.” Draco leans over Harry and kisses Emily on the cheeks. 

“You take care of him Emily...” Draco stares at her. 

Emily salutes. “Yes sir!” 

“Have fun...” Draco grabs some clothes to change into and goes to work in the nursery. 

“I like him...” Emily said... 

“Yeah... He is alright...” Harry smiles looking at his boyfriend... He might need to change that... He is defiantly more than a boyfriend... 

\---------------------------------------------- 

Harry is sitting down at The Burrow, feet up in his suit. Eyes closed, wishing that he could be helping. He hasn’t felt well all day, not telling Draco that because he would made him stay at home... He already missed so much of Ron and Hermione life since the war. 

“Harry mate you ready...?” Ron comes in... Harry opens his eyes and reaches out for Ron to help him up. 

“Yes... I should be asking you that... Because you are the one getting married...” Harry fixes Ron’s tie. 

“So how did you feel on your wedding day Harry.” Ron visibly swallows. 

“I thought I was going to throw up the whole time. But when I saw him it made it all better. Once you see her mate ... It will be so worth it.” Harry takes one last look at Ron. He looks so handsome... 

“Alright mate lets go.” Ron, Harry, George walk out standing next to the official. 

Music starts playing as Emily walks down the aisle. She looks so beautiful wearing a purple dress her beautiful curly blond hair pinned up. Then Ginny followed after, Fleur walked down the aisle with Victoire and the baby. Harry thought that Victoire looks like a little princess. 

Hermione appears wearing a beautiful white gown. All lace it had a beautiful sparkle to it, her hair tame and pulled back with a small vail covers her face. 

“Wow” Ron whispered. 

“Yes wow...” Harry smiles with tears in his eyes. Then Harry looks to find Draco, who is looking right at Harry smiling. Harry’s heart is full, when a pain goes through his stomach... No please not right now... Harry thinks to himself. Draco’s eyes widen, and he starts to move. Harry shakes his head, “Wait” he mouths. Draco frowns and nods. 

During the ceremony Harry smiled and cried and tried to hide the pain. After they walked back down the aisle the back yard was turned into the reception. 

Draco walks up into Harry. “Mon Chou... Are you okay?” Draco places his hand on Harry’s swollen stomach. 

“Yeah they are just pretty cramped in there...” Harry smiles lying to Draco... He knows he shouldn’t but... He would make him go home and he doesn’t want to do that yet. 

“Okay ... well let’s go sit down...” Harry wraps his arm around Draco's. 

“Will you dance with me later.” Harry kisses Draco’s cheek. 

“Yes, Mon Chou I will.” Sitting down at the table Draco goes to get them something to drink. 

“Hi Harry...” Luna sits by him... 

“Hiya Luna it’s a beautiful wedding huh.” Harry breaths through a pain that just came on. 

“It is beautiful... But you should probably get to the healers soon Harry I don’t think Draco wants me to deliver the babies at The Burrow.” Luna says with a smile. 

Harry shakes his head... “Luna I'm fine... I’m not in Labor. I’m just having a little bit of pain.” Luna reaches over and touches his stomach. 

“No Harry It's not... But...” Draco walks up to them. 

“Hey, Luna, everything okay...?” Before Luna could say anything, Harry stands up. 

“Dance with me.” Grabbing Draco’s hand pulling him onto the dance floor. 

“How can I say no to you, Come on and then I think we might need to get home... I know you don’t want too but I have a bad feeling okay...” Draco pulls Harry into his arms as they start to dance. 

“Okay one dance.” Draco kisses Harry. 

“Our wedding is going to be like this... Ya know I mean I know it is probably going to be bigger and a lot of more Malfoy but...” Before he could finish Harry felt a gush of liquid flow out of him. 

“Harry!” Draco says looking down at their feet. 

“I guess it’s time.” Harry looks at Draco eyes wide he was not ready but the babies are ready. 

Luna runs up to them. “I told you Harry... Now go use the floo and get to the hospital your babies are coming.” 

Harry looks at Draco who’s already pushing him to the house. Passing Hermione and Ron... 

“I’m so sorry guys” Tears falling from his eyes. 

“NO!” Hermione says “You go... We will have fun for you...” 

“Yeah mate Love you...” 

Emily ran up to them. “I’m going to go get your bag and I will meet you at St Mungos.. Don’t have them babies without me Harry Williams!” 

“Thanks, Emm and I will try...” 

“Right next to the door there is a box can you get that please when you go Emily.” Draco looks at Emily who smiles and nods. 

“Love you guys... Come on George!” George eating something running up. Standing with Emily. 

“Harrykins, we will meet you there!” Apparating away with Emily. 

“Draco, I don’t think I can do the floo it hurts too bad!” Harry holds on tight to Draco. 

“Okay hold on we will apparate.” With a pop Harry and Draco was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone here is another chapter for you! Hope you enjoy! This one is coming to an end. But I do have a prequel coming about Harry and Matt's Story... and a couple of different things going in my head... so anyways! Comments and kudos would be amazing!


	20. Chapter 20

Harry is in a gown lying on the bed. 

“Draco I… I’m scared I don’t think I can do it.” Draco looks down at Harry with a smirk. 

“You have died twice and fought off the Dark Lord you are telling me you can go through child birth... some Gryffindor you are. That’s not the Potter I know.” 

Harry groans. “Okay so you are having the next one. I’m not doing this again. So, the next time it’s going to be you Draco.” Draco kisses the top of his head. 

“Okay I’ll do it next time... if you promise me to do this one right now.” Harry nodded and saw Healer Belbe walk in. 

“Alright Harry drink this for me.” He handed Harry a clear liquid that tasted like a sour lemon. “That should numb you, can you feel this?” Belbe touches Harry’s stomach. 

Draco looks at Harry and he shakes his head. “No, I didn’t feel that.” Belbe waves his wand and a screen is placed in front of Harry’s stomach. 

“Draco you can come back here and watch if you want.” Draco started to walk away, and Harry grabs on to him. 

“Please... Don’t leave me.” Harry looks up at him eyes wide and scared. 

“Never Mon Chou I’ll stay right here.” Draco bends down and kisses him. 

“Alright Harry I’m opening you up now okay.” There were other healers around the room getting ready for both of them. 

“Alright Harry we are in about to take out baby A.” Harry felt a lot of pressure and looks over at Draco who is peeking behind the curtain. Draco has tears in his eyes. 

“I love you Harry you are doing great!” Draco says turning his head back. A cry fills the room Harry’s heart burst. 

“It’s a boy!” Belbe says, Holding up the dirty pink blob. “Draco want to cut the cord?” Harry looks at Draco and nods. 

“Yes...” Draco walks over and cuts the cord, they clean him up quickly and soon Draco is walking back with their baby boy in his arms. 

“Look it’s Daddy...” Draco says to the bundle in his arms. 

“Draco... Let me see him...” 

“I’ll do one better.” Draco lays his baby boy on his Daddy. 

“Oh Draco he is beautiful... Look at him... Soo chubby!” 

“Alright let’s get baby B out...” Harry feels that pressure again. This time he just focuses on the little guy laying on top of him. He can’t tell much of what he looks like because of the hat and his eyes being closed. 

“Alright It’s a girl.” Belbe doesn’t hold up the baby this time. No noise... 

“Draco why isn’t she crying...” Harry looks up at Draco who ran off to her. 

“Belbe, what is wrong... What's wrong with my baby...” Harry holds on to the baby in front of him. His little girl where is she... 

Draco comes running back. “They have to take her... She is having problems.” Oh fuck, Harry is finding it hard to breath... 

“Don’t leave her Draco stay with her... Make sure they do everything do you hear me.” Harry yells at Draco who kisses the top of Harry’s head and his sons head and runs towards them. 

“Oh little bludger... Your sister needs to be okay.” He rubs his baby’s back. 

“Alright Mr. Potter we are all finished here we are going to take the little one and get him measured and cleaned up alright.” An older woman walks up to him and reaches for the baby. 

“NO! You can’t take him...” Harry holds on to the baby tighter. 

“Mr. Potter please we need to make sure he is okay too alright so” Her voice was sweet and soft, but Harry still didn’t budge. But soon he felt calm and sleepy, they must have slipped him something his eyelids felt heavy and he goes into darkness. 

Harry wakes up with a jolt. “My babies where are my babies.” Harry says looking wildly around the room. 

“I have one right here Daddy calm down.” Harry turns around and sees Draco holding his son, who is now wearing a cute blue footy pajama set with a blue hat. 

Harry reaches for him bringing him close kissing both of his chubby cheeks. “He is so chunky... My little bludger. Where is my daughter?” Harry looks up at Draco with wide eyes... 

“She is still in the nursery. I told them not to bring her until they knew she was okay... About 10 minutes ago they said that she was perfect and ready to come meet us... But I said wait until you got up because I know you would want to hold your daughter first... Should I have them bring her in?” Draco leans forward and touches his son’s little pudgy hand. 

“Please I want to see her...” Harry cries. His daughter is okay... Thank Merlin. 

Draco walks back in and smiles at Harry when the same older woman brings in this little bundle much smaller than the one he is holding. 

“Here is your Daughter Mr. Potter.” Placing the baby in his free arm. Harry holding both of his children... Draco picks up Harrys digital camera and takes a picture. 

“Now that is beautiful... Mon Chou I love you so much... I'm so proud of you... You did it.” He kisses Harry sweetly on the lips. 

“I love you... Now let’s get a good look at our babies” Harry lays them both down on the bed. Pulling off Bludgers hat first. 

“Oh no!” Harry laughs, He looks just like Harry, wild hair and all... “He has my everything... Draco... This poor kid...” 

“Why you are handsome and so is he. But there one thing he has of mine... I got to see them while you were out... He has my eyes...” Harry looks up at Draco and smiles... 

“You have the most beautiful eyes.” Harry pulls Draco down to kiss him. “Alright let’s check out our little princess.” Harry’s eyes light up as he sees his beautiful little daughter, he gently pulls off her pink hat underneath was a head full of white hair she has Draco’s everything. 

“Well we both know who she looks like.” Harry looks up at Draco, who is now bawling... 

“Harry she... she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen... Why did I think I wanted a boy...” Draco runs his fingers through her hair which made her open her eyes, and when she did Draco laughed? 

“She has your eyes... oh Harry she is perfect.” Harry picks up his princess and kisses her little nose and hands her to Draco. 

“Yes perfect... Now... we should probably talk about names...” Harry say as he cuddles up with his little bludger. 

“I thought we picked out names... You don’t like those.” Draco says as he sits down on the bed with Harry. 

“No, I love them I just wanted to make sure.” A knock on the door brings them out of their own little world. 

Looking up they see Emily, George, Arthur and Molly. 

“Is it too soon?” Emily says as she walks in with George who is holding a bouquet of balloons and an arm fully of stuffed animals. 

“No come on in...” Harry smiles looking down at his bludger. 

“Oh Harry! Look how little he is... and look at that hair just like you... He is your spitting image.” Emily says kissing the top of the baby’s head then Harry’s. 

“Look at the little princess she looks just like her Papa.” Harry says motioning over to Draco. 

“Oh God!!! A girl!!! I’m so glad we have a girl!!!!!” Emily runs over to Draco... 

Noticing Molly and Arthur still at the door. 

“Mum, Dad what are you doing come in and meet your newest Grandchildren...” Molly walks in Draco stands up motioning her to sit and hands her the princess. 

“Here Dad come get your grandson.” Harry places the Bludger into Arthurs arms. 

“Oh, Harry they are perfect... She looks just like Draco... She is beautiful. Hi beautiful girl” The princess opens her eyes and Molly laughs. “But has Daddy’s eyes huh... “ 

Emily sits on Georges lap in the only chair left. “So, the suspense is killing me what are their names?!” 

Harry laughs and looks at Draco who is in the bed with him holding his hand. 

“Well Mum, you are holding Zoey Alula Potter Malfoy, and Dad you are holding Zander Atlas Potter-Malfoy.” Emily squeals! 

“Zoey and Zander!!! I’m so in love!!!” Emily looks at George who is smiling... 

“See I told you George... baby fever...” Harry laughs as pulls Draco closer to him... 

“Alright Grampa lets switch so we can let the others have a chance.” Molly looks at Arthur who nods... 

Harry couldn’t be happier this... this is what he always wanted a family... 

Once everyone left for the night Draco and Harry both lay in the bed that they made bigger. Draco holding Zander and Harry holding Zoey. 

“So, I have something for you...” Draco said as he stands up with Zander still nuzzled in his arms. Picks up a package. “So, this is for you. Well for them but for you.” 

Harry smiles and hands Zoey to her Papa. “Dray... I don’t need anything I have you....” Harry opens the box and inside was two beautiful blankets. One was white trimmed in blue and the other was white trimmed in pink. The blue one had one side a forest scene with a stag running around and the other side had a castle with Knights and a Dragon. The pink one had one side with fairies in a forest and the other side was princesses with beautiful gowns and jewels. 

“Oh Dray... These are beautiful... How did you know that we were going to have one of each...” Reaching for Zander, Harry lays him down on his new blanket and swaddles him up. 

“I may have asked Healer Belbe, I couldn’t do it Harry I needed to know.” Draco smiles knowing it would help him. 

“I love you Draco Malfoy... I have never been so Happy in my life.” Harry leans in to kiss Draco. 

“I love you Harry Williams...” Harry shakes his head.... 

“It’s Potter... Harry Potter for right now....” Draco smiles his best smile... Harry now knows he wants to spend the rest of his life just like this... He just has to figure out what to do....and by Draco’s birthday... Which is not that far away... 

\--------------- 

“Zoey, Papa’s beautiful princess please stop crying Daddy is just in the bathroom…” Draco paces around the room holding his look alike. Zander is relaxing on the bed eating his chubby fist. 

Harry walks out hair everywhere, eyes with huge dark circles. It’s been a week since they been home, and Harry is exhausted. He wanted to make sure that Draco wouldn’t be tired for work, so he did all the night feedings and Draco would wake up about 6 to take over before he went into work at 11. 

“Hand her here,” Harry smiles sleepily. Zoey stops crying as soon as she felt her Daddy. 

“Princess your Papa loves you. You need to be nice to him. Where is my big Z?” Harry walks towards the bed to see his chunky butt still eating his fist. 

“Mon Chou you should really let the house elves help my love.” Draco walks over and kisses Harry on the lips. Harry holds him there a little longer. 

“No I can do this... Emily is supposed to come over today to help so you go to work. Find wonderful artist. Tomorrow we will bring you lunch...” Harry starts to feed Zander seeing as he got Zoey back to sleep. 

“Alright Mon Chou, I love you… Maybe I’ll come home early today...” Harry was almost asleep as he fed Zander. 

“Okay I love you Draco have a good day... say have a good day Papa!” Draco kisses each one of his loves before he walks out of the room. 

“Big Z I need you to take a short nap, so Daddy can rest for just a minute.” Zander looks up at his Daddy with his beautiful gray eyes. 

“Maybe Aunt Emily will be here soon I know you love her.” Harry looks down at his beautiful princess her hair curling up at the ends. How can two things so little make Harry feel so much. 

“Alright nap time everyone.” Harry puts a protection charm around the bed he places his two babies in the middle as he lies down next to them. 

Harry wakes up feeling more rested than he should… opening his eyes the bed is empty. Harry’s heart sinks. He jumps up and runs into the nursery just In case a house elf put them there, empty. Harry runs to every room tears stinging his eyes. 

Harry take a deep breath and with a pop he was gone. 

Apparating to Grimmauld place. “Emily!!!” Harry yells nothing happens. Fuck Harry thinks of another place. 

Popping up inside The Burrow. “Mum!” Molly runs into the kitchen. 

“Harry! What’s wrong?” Molly looks Harry over. 

“My babies are gone do you have them did you come and take them?” Harry starts looking around the house. 

“No Harry the babies are missing? Are you sure Emily doesn’t have them or Draco?” Molly grabs Harry’s hand trying to calm him down. 

“Draco is at work… Emily I will check.” With that Harry was gone again. 

Popping in at the joke shop. Emily stood at the register baby less. 

Harry sighs and pops directly into Draco’s office where he sees Draco holding Zoey while Zander is swinging. 

“Hi Daddy!” Draco smiles as he walks over and sees the wild look in Harry’s eyes. 

“Draco, do you understand what I just went through... I woke up and my children were gone... Like gone I couldn’t find them. I went everywhere.” Angry tears pour down. “Give me her!” Harry took Zoey from Draco and picks up Zander. 

“Harry I was just trying to help! They are my kids too!” Draco crosses his arms staring down Harry. “This is not how this relationship is going to work.” Draco spits out. 

“I never said that! You have to work I do nothing all day so it’s my job to take care of them! We are going home. I love you Draco but don’t fucking do that again” Harry takes a deep breath and pops away. 

Draco stands in his office looking around what the fuck just happened… 

When Harry gets home, he needed a quick shower after everything going to walk into the nursery there stood Narcissa. Looking sickly skinny and very pale. 

“Hi, Mrs. Malfoy, I’m sorry I can’t deal with anything today it’s been a long day. So, if you would leave I would love just to take a shower… so…” Harry starts to put Zoey down and she falls straight to sleep. Then he tries to lay down Zander who screams. 

“Big Z Daddy has fed you and it looks like Papa fed you while you were gone so please.” Harry sits down with Zander on the rocking chair. Zander looks up at Harry and smiles. “Oh, you are so lucky you have your Papa’s eyes.” It was so easy to talk to them, Harry thought it would be weird because would they have understood but he knows that they do. 

“Harry, I have to talk to you…” Narcissa sits down in the other rocker. “Please it’s important I need to tell you something and give you something.” She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. 

“Cissa you okay?” Harry leans forward. Looking at how pale she just turned. 

“No Harry that is why I am here. I’m not well, actually I’m dying. That’s why I did all of this I wanted Draco to have a family a great family something that he has never had. I love him so much and him not talking to me is… is making it worse. So, if you could please make him come see me... before... before I die... I’ll tell him but if you can just make him see me.” Harry looks at his children’s grandmother with an open mouth. 

“Yes, Cissa I will. Here take your grandson. this is Zander Atlas” Harry stands up and places Zander in her arms. After everything he doesn’t want Draco to lose anyone else. 

“Oh, Harry thank you He is so perfect! He looks just like you but his eyes… those are my baby’s eyes.” Harry walks over and picks Zoey. 

“This is Zoey Alula.” Harry places her in her other arm. 

“A girl Malfoy oh little one your Papa is going to spoil you rotten... I bet Draco is smitten.” A tear falls as she holds her grandchildren. Harry’s heart breaks for her. 

“He spoils all of us rotten. Cissa if... if you promise me not to leave my room while I take a shower you can stay... would you like that?” Harry doesn’t know what he is thinking he shouldn’t trust this woman. Yet he knows why she did it. 

“Yes, I will stay in your room.” She stands with the two bundles and follows Harry into his room. He kisses both of their little heads and walks into the master bath. Just a quick shower, she better not do anything to his children. 

Harry leaves the door open as he hears Cissa start singing to them in French. It sounds wonderful. Poor Draco he knows that he is mad at his Mother right now, but he is not going to take this well. He loves his mother. 

15 minutes all to himself in the shower was the best feeling in the world. Stepping out of the master bath he sees Cissa sitting on the bed with both of the babies. Flicking her wand as beautiful animals come out of the end dancing in the air. 

“That’s wonderful, you are going to have to teach me that one.” Harry walks up to the bed sitting down next to his little family. 

“Oh, it’s an easy one, I know that Draco will be home soon, and I don’t want to cause anything I just want to give you this.” Narcissa reaches into her pocket and pulls out a black box. With trembling hands, she places it in Harry open palm. “This was my fathers, I want him to have it... Maybe you could propose with it... No rush on that... I'm done sticking my nose into your relationship. A little late I know but.” 

Harry opens up the black box, in it set a gold ring with beautiful engravings of two dragons. It was beautiful just perfect for what he wanted to do for Draco’s birthday. 

“Oh, It’s perfect! You don’t understand how much this helps me. I know how it feels to lose someone and I know he does too, but we will get this settled. You can come over anytime you want Cissa I will make sure that you have some time with your grandchildren.” Narcissa cries and throws her arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Thank you, Harry I knew from the moment I met you that you were such a great person. I know why my Draco loves you. I should be going.” She leans down and kisses both little foreheads and then Harry’s. 

With a smile Cissa was gone. 

Looking down at his babies who are now happily sleeping. So how are we going to do this little one... 

Draco walks into the nursery where Harry was sleeping in the rocking chair and both of the babies are out cold. Draco’s hands are full of chocolates for Harry and stuffed dragon for each of his children. Draco leans down and kisses Harry lightly on the lips. 

“Wake up Mon Chou,” Harry opens one sleepy eye. 

“No... I'm still mad at you...” Harry closes his eyes again, hopefully Draco will get the hint, even though he loves Draco and he was to marry him doesn’t mean that he is not allowed to be mad at him. 

“But Mon Chou I brought you chocolates... all your favorites from Honeydukes.” he says singsong. 

Opening his eye again. “Chocolate frogs?” 

“Yes, Mon Chou Chocolate Frogs, every flavor beans, and sherbet lemons. Now come on dinners ready we have house elves for a reason they can watch the babies, so we can have a quiet relaxing dinner.” Draco calls for Tenzee she was more than happy to watch over them. 

“Dray, I knew it was going to be a lot but I didn‘t know that it was going to be like this. Zander eats all the time and Zoey she just wants to be held.” Harry grabs Draco’s hand. 

“It‘s a lot but it’s nothing that we can’t handle. I mean you killed the Dark Lord, and I’m a Malfoy... I mean... This should be nothing...” Draco says nose in the air. Harry laughs as he pulls Draco into a kiss. Of course Draco is right they could do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys i haven't uploaded yet. I have been working on my photography... so that has been like my number one thing. Feeling like it doesn't matter when I upload, i doubt there is that many people waiting to read.. but to the ones that do.. Thank you.. i love you!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's Birthday!

Harry wakes up early on June 5th , not because of the babies, even though they are cooing in their cribs. No this is the day that Harry has been working so hard on. Tonight, is the night that he is going to ask Draco to marry him. Harry lets the birthday boy sleep. He pads to the nursery, Tenzee is in there holding Zander. 

“Tenz please go start breakfast, It’s Draco’s birthday so make all his favorites. Here I will take big Z.” Tenzee hands over Zander and pops to the kitchen. 

“So, guy’s it’s Papa’s birthday and I know we all know what that means. I need you guys to be extra cute today. I mean I know that is not hard for you because you are brilliant.” Bending down he picks up Zoey. Sitting down on the rocking chair looking at both of his children. 

“Okay so step one breakfast, Zander we all know that Papa has a soft spot for his little boy, so be extra sweet and cuddly, and Zoey my princess, if Papa wants to love on you let him we know deep down you love him as much as I do.. You are just a Daddy’s girl, but today be a Papa’s girl.” Harry looks down and they both are listening like they are understanding everything that their Daddy is saying. 

“Now let’s go wake Papa.” They both coo in agreement as Harry carries them into his room. 

Walking into the master bedroom Draco is asleep on his stomach, his blond hair falling into his face. Harry smiles and walks up gently sitting on the bed lying the babies down. Harry places light kisses on the birthday boys naked back. 

“Mmm… That feels good Mon Chou… how about you go lower.” Harry laughs.. 

“Well I would but there are two perfect angels wanting to tell their Papa Happy Birthday.” Draco turns over and pops up reaching for his children, Harry laughs and hands first Zander and then Zoey. 

“Oh you are not going to fuss today little miss.” Draco looks down at his mini me, with his eyebrow cocked. Zoey has the same look on her face, which makes Harry roll his eyes. 

“You guys are too much alike. So Tenzee is working on breakfast, and then I have a full day planned. We are going to go to muggle London and we are going to shop I want you to pick us out something to wear tonight... Then I have a surprise for you.. Emily and George are going to baby sit here. I figured they could just stay in the guest room on the east wing. Because we are going to have a proper night out.. Then we can come home and I can give you, your real birthday present. I asked Belbe and he said that I am good to go.” Draco had tears in his eyes, he knows that this is going to be the best birthday he has ever had. 

“Mon Chou this is…” Harry plants a kiss on Draco’s lips. 

“Is exactly what you deserve on your birthday. Now, lets go have breakfast.” Draco pulls him into another kiss. 

“The healer said you are ready?” Draco said on his lips. 

“Yes... and I for one can’t wait.” If on cue Zoey noticed that her Daddy wasn’t paying attention to her, and started crying. 

“Well that didn’t take long.” Draco handed her to Harry. 

“You know when she is older she is going to love you more, you will go shopping with her and show her how to be a princess and then when it comes time Zander is going to be with me riding brooms.” Harry picked up his little princess. 

“Tenzze” Harry said as the house elf pops into the room. “Could you please get the babies bathed and dressed so Draco and I could eat breakfast.” 

“Yes Master Potter!” Tenzee happily took the babies and left. 

Draco looked at Harry and smiled. “You know we could celebrate my birthday now... Since Tenzee has the twins.” Draco pulled Harry into a kiss. Melting into his touch Harry pulled away... 

“I would love too but no.. We are going to wait.. It will be better I promise, if you will wait till tonight. I love you Draco..” Groaning Draco pulls away. 

“I love you too.. Alright if you are not going to give the birthday boy what he wants then I guess we can eat.” Harry laughs, he knows that it will be better. 

\----------- 

Harry stands in the mirror looking at himself wearing a burgundy suit. He couldn’t believe he let Draco talk him in to this suit as they were shopping earlier. Their family day was perfect, shopping, lunch, they bought several new outfits for the twins. Dress robes for both of them, Harry couldn’t help but cry of how cute and little they were. Harry jumps as he heard the knock on the door. 

“Hey it’s me let me in..” Emily said and Harry opened the door. “You look nervous... are you nervous?” laughed. 

“Yes.. I am nervous... I didn’t do this last time.. Matt purposed to me... I mean there is a million things going through my mind. Should I be doing this?” Harry looked at his best friend, the one person who has been by his side, knowing him as Harry not the chosen one. 

“Harry, Matt would want you happy so yes. Your soon to be fiancé is waiting for you in the babies' room. He is looking pretty good tonight in his gray suit. I mean could you guys look any hotter together.” Harry fumbled with the box in his pocket. 

“You’re right. Okay..” Harry walked out of the bathroom and walked towards nursery. 

Draco was standing holding their daughter, her almost white hair laid in curls, it took Harry’s breath away. 

“Papa, you look absolutely breath taking tonight.” Harry said as he walked towards them. 

Draco looked up, his breath catches as he sees Harry look so handsome.. Even after having the twins, Harry looks back to his sexy self. 

“You look amazing Daddy, as you can see your daughter is actually letting me hold her. Maybe that is her birthday present to me..” Draco laughs and places her back into the crib next to her brother. They didn’t like to be apart that long. 

“I told you, she loves you Dray. Now are you ready birthday boy... The sooner we leave... the sooner we can get back...” Harry moved his hand down Draco’s tie. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Harry pulled him into a kiss and left with a pop. 

\------ 

Draco pulled away as they appeared inside of DLM Gallery. “Harry?” he said with his eyebrowed raised. 

“Welcome to my private show. This is an exclusive Harry James Potter collection, never been seen portraits. Shall we?” Harry held out his hand and Draco just looked at him and took it. Okay this is going pretty well. 

They walked through the gallery. It seemed to be all pictures of Draco. The blonde didn’t even know when all these pictures were taken. “Harry, are you my stalker I don’t remember you taking half of these pictures.” 

Harry pulled Draco’s hand up to his mouth and kisses it. “ You are my muse, you are my favorite subject.” Draco gasped as they walked further into the gallery. Soon their were pictures of Draco in different stages of nudity. None pornographic, just portraits that capture the beauty of Draco. 

“I want you to see how I see you, I see you as a work of art. Like most artist I take what I love the most and try to capture it to share it with everyone. Well maybe not these pictures, remember I don’t share you.” Harry looked over at Draco who was still just studying the portraits, has he made Draco Malfoy speechless. 

The last wall of portraits were pictures of Zoey and Zander. Portraits of each of them, separate and together. It took Harry a couple of weeks of all-day shoots. 

“Oh Harry, my babies. I want these in my office, at the Manor my babies are so perfect.” Tears stung Draco’s eyes. Harry could feel his stomach roll, okay this is it. “They are my best present that you ever gave me.” Draco pulls him into a kiss. “I love you Harry.” 

“I love you too.” Harry pulled him to the last portrait this is it. 

“Draco I need you to close your eyes, this is your birthday present” Harry stopped him just before the wall. 

“Harry there is more?” Draco ran his fingers down the raven haired face. 

“Just one more, close your eyes my love.” Harry leaned in and kissed Draco’s lips. Doing as he was asked Draco closed his eyes as Harry pulls him to the last portrait. Harry stood behind him and whispered in his ear. 

“Open up Dray” Which sent chills down the taller man's body. 

Draco opened his eyes, there on canvas is a Wizarding portrait of Zoey and Zander little legs kicking. Tears flowing from his eyes. A picture of his babies. Then Draco looked at the full picture, he saw what his children were wearing. Zoey is wearing a white dress and a beautiful flower crown. Zander is wearing black dress robes. Draco hand went to his mouth. 

“Harry!” Draco turned around and there was Harry down on one knee. 

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked up at Draco. 

“Draco Malfoy, You have given my everything I have ever wanted, a family. Now the only thing that is left is your last name. Will you marry me?” Harry opened up the ring box. 

Draco looked down at the ring, he saw a gold ring with two dragons engraved. Tears still falling down his face. “So Malfoy… what do you say?” Now worried Harry is biting his lip. Please say something Dray.. 

Draco raised his eye brow is such a Malfoy way. “ You have to beat me at everything don’t you Potter… Or should I say Malfoy! Yes, Mon Chou I will marry you!!” Harry laughed and placed the ring into Draco’s finger. Standing up he pulled Draco into a kiss. Harry felt complete again, the best he has felt in such a long time. 

“Wait what do you mean best you to it?” Harry said pulling away after the came up for breath. 

Draco pulled a box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee. 

“I’ve had this in my pocket since our first date waiting for the right time to ask you. So...”Draco opened the box there tucked in velvet was a platinum ring with a moonstone in the middle with an emerald on both sides. “It was only out of my pocket when I added the twins birthstone. The moonstone is my birthstone. So it’s to remind you of all the people who love you the most.” Harry crying harder now. “You haven’t asked yet.” He said through tears. 

Draco laughs. “Harry James Potter, will you marry me?” 

Harry looks down at the beautiful man. “Yes.” Nodding his head, Draco slips the ring on his finger.” 

Harry pulled Draco to his feet and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lips smash into each other with such hunger. Harry’s fingers play with Draco’s hair, as tongues and teeth swirl and tease. 

“Mon Chou, I… I know you have a dinner planned but…” Draco pressed his erection into Harry’s hip. Harry moaned as he pulled him into another kiss. 

“Please Dray, take me home. Make love to me!” The blonde smiled with one last kiss. 

“Whatever you say future Mr. Potter Malfoy!” Draco pulled him in tight and the. They were gone. 

\----- 

They apparated into their bedroom. With a quick flick of his wand Draco warded the room and cast a silence charm. The blonde looked at Harry with love and hunger in his eyes. 

“Mon Chou as much as I love this suit on you.” He was cut off by Harry’s lips sealing over his. 

“Then you need to take it off of me.” Harry say’s as he nibbles on Draco’s ear lobe. With a smile Draco unbuttons Harry’s jacket. 

He takes Harry’s mouth again. This time with more passion, Draco is finally with the man he has always wanted to be with. He has two children that he never thought he would ever have. 

Harry getting impatient, waves his wand and they both stood naked. 

“Oi” Draco whined. “That was my birthday present I was unwrapping.” Harry smiled and dragged them to the bed. 

“It’s still your birthday present.” He lies down on the bed. “You can have all of me.” Draco’s eyes drinks in the sight of his boyf.. no fiancé. Gray meets Emerald as the look at each other. 

Draco climbs onto the bed, placing kisses down golden skin, until he reaches Harry’s erection. Teasing the tip swirling with his tongue. Making hips buck and move. 

“Yes…” Harry moaned as Draco took him fully into his mouth. “Merlin Dray… Yes!!!” His fingers tangle into that silvery blond hair. 

Draco’s finger slowly starts teasing Harry’s opening. Harry mumbles the lubrication spell. Draco slides his mouth off with a loud pop. “You are eager tonight… you act like we haven’t done this is a while?” Draco laughs as he still teases Harry’s entrance. 

“It’s feels like forever… Please Dray. So, me how much you love me… how much you want me.” Harry pleaded with his fiancée, spreading his legs further apart. 

“Mon Chou, there is never going to be enough time or kisses to show you how much that I love you. Nothing could measure it.” 

Harry sits up and pulls Draco into a kiss, rolling over onto of him. “I love you...” With a quick lubrication spell again, he impales himself on Draco’s ready cock. 

“Fuck… I love you.” Draco said as he throws his head back feeling how tight Harry feels. Almost coming undone before he has even started. 

Sliding up and down Harry moves so he feels Draco press his prostrate every time. Draco couldn’t stand it any longer, he grabs Harry’s hip and starts pounding into him. 

“Harry… gods yes… you feel so fucking good.” Draco knew Harry was close he felt him tighten around him. 

“Dray.. yours.. make me yours…” Harry moaned out as Draco pounds harder. 

“Yes.. mine… forever… always.. mine.” With that Harry let the orgasm take over painting both of their stomachs. 

“Fuck.. yes… yours” Feeling him squeeze tighter Draco releases was right behind. 

Soon Harry laid his forehead to Draco’s trying to even their breathing. 

“You.. you asked me to marry you..” Draco said in a whisper… 

“You asked me to marry you…” Harry laughed. 

“But… Harry Fucking Potter the chosen one, the boy-who-lived asked me to marry him… a death eater.” Draco press kisses all around Harry’s face. 

“No I asked the father of my children, the love of my life, to marry me… Does this mean you are taking it back?” Harry said playfully. 

“No way, Mon Chou you are stuck with me… Forever and ever.” Draco slowly kissed his lips. Passion building with each kiss and touch. If this is how the rest of his life was going to be.. it will be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long... it's not as long as a chapter... but the next one will be.... My personal life is going crazy. I hope you guys will enjoy it!!!! You are amazing and I love you all!


	22. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End

Harry took a deep breath as he walked as the sand goes in-between his toes. Looking towards his future. There stood Draco in white summer dress robes trimmed in deep green, Harry wore the same but instead of white he was wearing black summer dress robes trimmed in silver. 

Their wedding was simple they wanted a destination wedding. It was on a beach in Spain. The Weasleys were there and Draco’s mother actually made it. After Draco found out about his mother, he didn’t rest until he found someone that could help her. She was not 100% back to her old self but she is getting there everyday. 

Emily stood with Zoey behind Harry, just as she stood with him when he married Matt... Harry talked to him before he earlier that morning. He showed him the babies, Matt was happy for him... Harry of course cried. Fred stood behind Draco holding Zander, Harry couldn’t believe their wedding wasn’t as big as he thought. 

Sitting on the beach under the tent Draco looked at Harry, “What is it Malfoy?” Harry said as he took a sip of his wine. 

“Would you like to dance with me?” Draco said holding out his hand... Harry looks at him with his eyebrow raised, before the wedding they had dance lessons because Harry was shite at it... Draco said that he wouldn’t dance with him at the wedding the last time they practiced. 

“What? Scared Potter?” Draco bit his lip trying to hide a smile. 

“It’s Malfoy... and no never....” 

\----------- 

“Papa.....Papa....Papa” Sitting outside of the manor Draco and Harry sat as the twins play. 

“What is it my princess.” Draco said taking a sip of his tea, looking away from his paper work. 

“Zan said that you won't love me anymore because of the new baby...” The three-year-old pouted as her blond curls blow in the wind. 

Harry looks over at Draco and shakes his head. “I’ll go talk to him...” Harry pushes himself up 8 months pregnant with just one this time, thank goodness... Not that he wouldn’t want another set of twins. Zerrick will be the last, when the healer told them Draco said that he would carry more if they wanted but Harry told him that it was a sign and three children would be perfect. 

“Zander Atlas Potter Malfoy, why are you telling Zoey that Papa won’t love her anymore when Zerrick comes? You know Daddy and Papa will love you even when the new baby comes.” Zander plays with the bottom of his shirt, not looking at his Daddy. 

“Cause... Papa talks to your belly and tells him that he loves him... and he reads to him.... If he does that now... when he gets here Papa won't read to us anymore he will just read to Zerrriccck. Papa won't say he love us anymore...” Harry grabs Zanders hand and they walk back over to the table pulling Zander onto his lap and looks over at Draco and Zoey. 

“Papa, Zan thinks that when Zerrick is born you won’t read to them anymore, and not say that you love them anymore...” Harry said as he kisses Zanders chubby cheeks, which are golden from the sun. 

“Oh, Zander Atlas you know that is not true... Papa will always love you, and will always read to you... When Zerrick come and gets bigger that means we will read three stories instead of two... See that is a win win win situation.” Shuffling off Harry’s lap Zander runs over to Draco who places him on his lap next to Zoey who raises her eye brow and moves over to Harry, who to this day still favors over Draco... Daddy’s little girl... 

“Daddy.... when Zerrick comes I will help... I promise I'll help with the nappys and bottles... I will be a good mommy one day like Aunt Emily... She is a really good Mommy.... Daddy you are a good mommy....” Harry could help but laugh at his beautiful princess. 

“I’m glad that you think so princess. Now how about we go inside and see if lunch is ready... Daddy is starving!” Zoey stands up and claps her hands. 

“Tenzee!” The little girl giggles. 

“Yes, little princess” Yes Little Miss Zoey wanted to be called princess, and Tenzee loved her little Malfoys. 

“Can I help make lunch?” She grabs the elf's hand smiling. 

“Yes Princess, Tenzee would love to have princess Zoey’s help.” The two dissapear in the house. 

“Daddy... when the baby is born will I still be your little bludger?” He said as Draco carried him towards the house. 

Leaning and kissing his cheek. “You will always be my little bludger... and as soon as Daddy can fly again Papa will take you and I will take Zoey and we will fly on the broom okay?” Wriggling from Draco’s hold Zander smiles and runs into the house. 

Draco pulls Harry into his arm. “Are you sure you are feeling okay? Last time you didn’t last this long?” Placing his hand on the round bump. 

“I feel perfect.... Zerrick is not kicking too much right now.. I don’t think he has any room.” Placing his hand over Draco’s. 

“So are you going to be ready for you show next month?” Draco smiles as he nibbles down Harry’s neck. 

“I am I have most everything ready. I wanted to have it done before Zerrick came... I still can’t believe you slipped me a potion when we were traveling for pictures for a show...” Harry rolled his eyes remembering Traveling over North America. 

“Well I just remember the last time that is when we had the best sex... so I figured we talked about having another baby... so...” Pulling him into another kiss. 

“You are lucky that I love you....” 

“Yes... I am very lucky....” They both walked hand in hand back into the manor. 

\------ 

Well Friends this is where the story ends, of Harry Potter, The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lives, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons... Harry didn’t have three children with Ginny Weasley... he wasn’t and Auror. 

Harry Potter married Draco Malfoy, a Photographer and an Art Gallery Owner. They had four beautiful children... Four you say but they said that Zerrick was the last one. Well that was before Zenon a beautiful little girl who looked just like her older brother with softer features as Zerrick was almost the carbon copy of Zoey. They were both surprised but they shouldn’t be... anything that has to do with Harry would never really go to plan.... 

As the children got older, they were off to Hogwarts, Zander, and Zenon were Slytherin, as Zoey and Zerrick were Gryffindor. Which did start a family rows, along with point systems at home the Gryffindor's would lose points for their just jumping into situations ask questions later while the Slytherin’s would lose points for their treatment of their siblings. Yet you would never see a family such full of love and understanding... 

Harry learned to love again after loss, Draco learned that he was worthy of love. 

They lived Happily Ever After....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys... This is probably a horrible way to end this story.... as of right now here is where i am going to stop... maybe on day i will make a different one... but i want to thank all of you for reading this..... I love all of you comments and don't forget to read my other things....


End file.
